A New Era
by easytoimagine
Summary: AU Takes place from prank night, Caroline is a badass who reveals the key ingredient that Klaus needs to create hybrids but she has her own tricks up her sleeve, a girl who shows no fear and has the ability to deduce and shoot down anyone with her words captures the original hybrid's attention but will they learn to trust each other and let the sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Caroline and Tyler are just friends, nothing more. Klaus is already a hybrid, he used Katherine in his ritual but she did survive and became a vampire who came to Mystic Falls and warned the gang about Klaus. Most of his siblings are undaggered as you'll see in the first chapter. Also witches who have newly discovered their magic or can't control _can _be compelled, bit if they can control it they have the ability to resist compulsion. As well, the famous Klaus 'genuine beauty' speech has been changed to be Caroline's words rather than his and she heard it from her 'biological' father when she was a child.**

**I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think :D**

Caroline knelt against the pool of blood on the floor of corridor in the school and listened out to hear the sharp voice of a female, presumably Rebekah Mikaelson as she dragged Tyler Lockwood along. Damon, Stefan and Elena had already been taken to the school gym. Elena had already tried to escape, _stupid move but commendable on Stefan's effort to refuse to bite her._ Unfortunately for Elena, Klaus had caught her and dragged her back to the crowd. _Stupid plan Damon, if you'd only just listened to me first._

_Flashback:_

"_Damon, you can't go up against an Original hybrid, the man who's been hunting the Petrova doppleganger for the last 500 years." Damon scowled at her._

"_Since when did you become so anti-optimistic Blondie?"_

"_I didn't, I'm just being realistic so that we can make a real plan. Get into his mind Damon, he won't back off until he's got Elena, so we need to make a deal."_

"_Look Blondie either join the plan or get out, you're not useful here and your plan is rubbish." Caroline looked over to Stefan and Bonnie._

"_Stef, Bon, you can't seriously believe this plan which is full of holes."_

"_Care, Damon's plan is good, just get close to Klaus and stake him." Caroline rolls her eyes as she receives a smug smile from the jackass (Damon)_

"_Did you not just hear the part where I mentioned that Klaus is a 1'000 year old vampire with 3 other siblings who can easily kill us!" They all turn their heads away from Caroline._

"_Like I said Blondie, get in or get out and stay out. Bye" Caroline turns and walks out of the door as she creates her own plan seeing as her friends are going on a suicide mission._

…And that's how she ended up here, sneaking around the school on prank day trying to save her friends.

"Now witch, I suggest you figure out a way to save your dear friend Tyler, otherwise he's how do you say it, oh yes, screwed." Klaus' voice echoed through the corridors making Caroline move towards the school gym.

"I've already checked all my grimoires, there isn't any solution, I don't know." Bonnie screamed at him.

"Well then check again or you'll be responsible for little Tyler's death." Caroline took a deep breath in and swung open the gym doors as she entered resembling a woman as smooth as a feline.

"Don't bother Bonnie, the answer isn't in any of your grimoires." Everyone turned to look at the gorgeous blonde who had silenced everyone including the Originals.

"Caroline?"

"Blondie?"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" A man with chestnut brown hair carrying a baseball bat shouted.

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes and seeing as your brunette and carrying a baseball bat, you're Kol Mikaelson. It's a pleasure to meet you." Caroline says as she approaches the centre of the room and smirks at him. The man narrows her eyes in return.

"Lovely to meet you sweetheart, mind telling me why the hell you're here?" Klaus says as he smirks at me and his sapphire blue eyes darken by a shade.

"I'm here to make a deal." She says resolutely

"A deal? Either you're incredibly stupid or incredibly brave."

"Neither." Klaus raises his eyebrow and steps toward Caroline. "I'm just well prepared."

"Well prepared for what exactly? You're merely a baby vampire compared to us." I smirk at Klaus knowingly.

"Well, let's just say that if I was the one who wanted to produce an army of hybrids then I'd already be half way across the country producing them since I'd have all the necessary ingredients. Imagine it, hundreds of hybrids ready to serve me, one produced every second with no sweat." I smile slyly as Klaus' face hardens but quickly returns to a fake smile.

"Hmm. Care to let the class know of these oh so important items?" She tilts her head and lets her eyes blaze with an all-consuming fire which causes Klaus to clench his jaw.

"Now why would I do that?"

"So I don't kill your sweet, innocent friends!" He snaps at her. She slowly nods her head and steps a few paces forward to Klaus.

"Oh come on Klaus, you're a 1000 year old hybrid, you should be able to use that brain of yours to figure it out. It's unbelievably obvious." She keeps walking closer to Klaus as Rebekah and Kol stand to attention and the other man, dressed in a suit, probably Elijah, tilts his face to listen and analyse the brave blonde who is taking on his temperamental brother.

"Tell me." He says threateningly.

"Use your brain, the answer is in this damn room. If that isn't a big enough clue then you must be completely brainless!" Caroline shouts at him.

"TELL ME!" He shouts.

"Dear god, if you can't work this little teeny winy problem out then what can you do? It must be so relaxing in your head, not being me." She giggles and spins to face her friends and away from Klaus.

"Caroline, sweetheart, get to the damn point." Klaus says lowly.

"My point is the deal. You give me your word that you, or any of your associates, won't hurt anyone we care about and I'll tell you the very special, extremely important ingredient you're missing." Rebekah scoffs.

"You're not going to believe this blonde bimbo are you?"

"I'm not a bimbo"

"Totally are."

"Am not"

"Didn't anyone tell you not to argue with your capturer?" Rebekah asks rhetorically.

"Didn't anyone tell you that those jeans are last season?" Caroline snaps back. Kol lets out a whistle.

"Wow, I like her Nik, very feisty." He says as he runs his eyes over Caroline's body whilst she rolls her eyes and Rebekah scowled.

"So your word?" Caroline says expectantly. Her bravery made Klaus' fury rise as he pinned her against the nearest wall. His body pressed against hers and she looked into his eyes in mild surprise.

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you? How extremely tempting it is to snap your pretty little neck?" Klaus drawled as he ran his fingertips down her neck, slowly over her pulse and finally across her chest.

Caroline swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and tried to ignore the pleasant burn of his touch. _The jackass was threatening you! Why the hell are you thinking about him in that way?_ She thought as she threw her feelings to the back of her mind and channeled all of her courage.

"For starters, stop groping me." Caroline fiercely said as she pushed his body off hers. "Secondly, snapping my 'pretty little neck' won't kill me, neither will it answer your questions. And thirdly, I'd appreciate it if you didn't continue to talk to me like one of your little minions Klaus." Caroline hissed. Sure he could kill her but she'd take her chances since she had the upper hand.

Rebekah wolf whistled and looked impressed towards Caroline. "Actually, I like her" she declared. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Tyler all looked at each other in awe and worry.

Ignoring his sister's comment, Klaus fully focused his attention on the woman before him. "What makes you so sure that I won't rip out your heart right now love?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulder amusedly, "you would have done it already." Klaus glared at her, growing tired at the lack of response to his threats and her games.

"Are you suicidal sweetheart? What makes you think that you can get away with talking to me like this and not suffer any consequences?" Caroline grinned, she was enjoying this little game of cat and mouse.

"Someone once told me that there's a whole world waiting for me," she said softly, remembering the words that her father had uttered to her on the night he gave her away for her own protection, "Great cities and art and music…_genuine _beauty," she whispered the last words softly whilst her eyes glittered with tears, she felt warm with the memory…those words had been her safe haven and made her strong when nothing else did. "I have yet to experience these things and I believe that I'm not leaving this world until I do. So no, I'm not dying tonight." She said as pure emotion laced her voice. "Your word?" she whispered as they stared at each other. Klaus looked mesmerized, the perplexed expression remained on his face as his hand rested her on her shoulder.

"Fine…I give you my word…my word that neither I nor any of my acquaintances hurt anyone you care about and in return you tell me what I need to create a hybrid." Caroline slowly nodded and her face remained pure, afar from any mask or character.

"Tell me, what was needed to turn you."

"Enough games, I gave you my word." He murmured.

"No games, just answers. Tell me."

"Magic"

"And…" his face expressed confusion until his eyes widened and whispered,

"And…blood."

"Whose blood…"

"Tatia"

"Otherwise known as the original Petrova doppleganger. The missing ingredient is blood, the doppleganger's blood." Elena inhaled sharply as Klaus searched Caroline's eyes for a lie but her gaze was pure.

"Prove it." He said resolutely as he removed his hand from her shoulder. Caroline moved towards Elena as she got out her Swiss army knife and flicked it open whilst Klaus' eyebrows raised at the knife.

"Trust me." She whispered as she knelt beside Elena and slit her wrist letting the blood pour out into a plastic cup. When it was nearly half filled, Caroline grabbed a towel and placed it onto Elena's wrist and moved towards Tyler and gave him the cup.

"Drink it" Klaus said as he watched in awe when Tyler let the blood run down his throat and his eyes burned yellow and sharp fangs appeared. "Well done love, I'm impressed." Caroline raised her eyebrow as if to challenge him. "However…seeing as you know so much about me, you should also know that in this family, Elijah is the honorable one." He smirked, "Not me" Klaus instantly flashed towards Elena to grab her when she screamed at his approach, but before he could even touch her, he was thrown back slamming into the gym wall making the plasterboard crumble.

"You're right, I should know and I do." Caroline smirked at Klaus who felt his eyes go yellow and tried to flash at Caroline but was again thrown back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" he screamed as he flashed up to stand tall.

"While I know so much about you, you should know a little about me. The moment you gave me your word, you became bound to a blood oath, meaning that if the terms of our contract wasn't met then you would be hurt. Simple magic really." She said cockily.

"But…how…you're a vampire, not a witch, you can't be both." He mumbled trying to figure it out.

"Think again Klaus."

"Impossible" everyone murmured and he originals stood to attention

"A vampire-werewolf hybrid is impossible and yet here you stand before me. A vampire-witch hybrid is impossible and yet again I stand here before you."

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Caroline shook her head.

"Let's just call it an added insurance, like you said before, I know you, but don't worry, I'll help you if you want, I can still get you the blood." He was perplexed.

"How?"

"Artificial blood, I get a sample of Elena's blood and recreate it, simple really." She smirked and began to approach Klaus again.

"You can do that?"

"Yep, that's what happens when you take AP Chemistry at degree level, your brain gets filled with all this knowledge that is perfect for situations like these."

"And give me one good reason to go along with this." He asks as he moves closer to Caroline and their noses are only a few centimeters apart.

Caroline inches forward and whispers "curiosity"

"Don't you know sweetheart, curiosity killed the cat…" he smirks as he glances down at her lips.

"Well don't you know, _sweetheart_, satisfaction brought it back." Caroline smirks. "Go on, Klaus, I dare you..." she murmurs as her peppermint breath hits his lips. They enter a heated staring contest when Caroline's phone suddenly rings and plays _Staying Alive _by _Bee Gees._ Klaus' eyebrow rises and he glances down at her pocket. "Mind if I get that?" she asks pursing her lips.

"Oh no, please. We're in no rush." He smiles as she smiles back. Caroline reaches for her phone as everyone looks on. "Hello? Yes of course it is, what do you want?" She mouths at Klaus '_sorry_' when he mouths back sarcastically '_oh, it's fine_'. Caroline's jaw suddenly clenches, "No, I said twinkling lights _not strobe lights_!" she hisses in the phone drawing back everyone's attention and making them become puzzled. "Its prom not a strip club!" she says "Well, I suggest you _undo _that order and get it _right_." She closes her phone and turns back to Klaus. "Sorry about that, the prom committee think they can pull of strobe lights instead of twinkling fairy lights when the theme is supposed to be 'A night under the starts'." She rolls her eyes before taking in a deep breath. "But let's wrap this up quick, I've got some girls to give a good talking to. Now where were we, oh yes, would you like me to produce the blood then or would you prefer to find a witch who doesn't exist to break the blood oath which can't be broken?" Klaus shakes his head slightly and returns his gaze at Caroline.

"Fine, you produce the blood and I get my hybrids."

"Glad we got that sorted." Caroline turns and starts to walk out of the gym when Damon calls her back.

"Is the psychopath leaving already?" He says sarcastically. Caroline spins round to face him and gives him a condescending smirk.

"I'm not a psychopath, I'm a highly-functioning sociopath. Do your research. Oh and how long did Bonnie leave for last night?"

"Oh don't pretend you worked that out, somebody told you that!"

"Your deodorant told me that." Everyone gives Caroline curious glances.

"My deodorant?" Damon asks confused

"It's for men" she drawls out.

"Of course it's for men, I'm wearing it!" Damon shouts as if he's stating the obvious.

"So is Elena" she sniffs at the air "ooh…I think it just vaporized, may I go now?" she says while rolling her eyes in boredom.

"Now, look Blondie, whatever you're implying-"Damon gets cut off as Caroline's melodic voice fills the silence.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm sure Elena came round for a nice little chat, and just happened to stay over. And I assume she scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees." Caroline smirks at Damon as he glares at her and Stefan stares at Elena in shock as she turns away as her eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry Stefan, Bonnie." Caroline sincerely says to Stefan as he glances at her and gives her a small smile and nods returning his gaze to Elena while Bonnie continues to look between Damon and Elena in shock. "Now I must get going ladies and gentlemen, prom committee to scold…Ciao!" She turns on her heel and walks out of the school.

"Miss Forbes is…" Elijah begins,

"Very…um..." Kol follows,

"Definatly…" Rebekah says,

"Yeah…definatly…something…" Klaus whispers in awe as his eyes gaze at the exit she took, "definatly something" he murmurs breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Now, look Blondie, whatever you're implying-"Damon gets cut off as Caroline's melodic voice fills the silence.**

"**I'm not implying anything. I'm sure Elena came round for a nice little chat, and just happened to stay over. And I assume she scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees." Caroline smirks at Damon as he glares at her and Stefan stares at Elena in shock as she turns away as her eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry Stefan, Bonne." Caroline sincerely says to Stefan as he glances at her and gives her a small smile and nods returning his gaze to Elena while Bonnie continues to look between Damon and Elena in shock. "Now I must get going ladies and gentlemen, cheerleaders to scold…Ciao!" She turns on her heel and walks out of the school.**

"**Miss Forbes is…" Elijah begins,**

"**Very…um..." Kol follows,**

"**Definatly…" Rebekah says,**

"**Yeah…definatly…something…" Klaus whispers in awe as his eyes gaze at the exit she took, "definatly something" he murmurs breathlessly.**

Caroline entered her house after fixing the mess which the prom committee had made of the lighting "Caroline, is that you?" Liz shouted as she fixed her gun to her waist and strode out of the living room.

"Yeah mom, work?" Liz nodded and grabbed a sandwich from the fridge and walked towards the door

"Sweetie, we've had more animal attacks, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Caroline rolled her eyes and gave her mother a condescending look as she climbed up the stairs.

"Nope, I can control myself."

"Well I'll be talking to Damon about that so just keep yourself safe, I won't make it back until tonight so you can just order a pizza if you get hungry."

"Course mom, bye" she shouted as her mother slammed the door closed and she made her way up to her bedroom, the door opened to reveal her childhood room, pale yellow walls with city skyline canvases hanging on each wall and a dresser filled with makeup, hair accessories and papers about blood recreation. _Remember Care, you just signed up to serving the devil, no pressure! _Caroline giggled to herself as she thought about the situation which she now had to face and then let out a sign as she traced the picture of herself as a baby being held by a man in his mid-20s with blondish brown hair and clear blue eyes. _You'll find him one day Care, you'll find your father soon and then he'll explain everything…_

Meanwhile at the Mikaelson Mansion:

"Whoever this _Caroline Forbes _is, I must say that she is quite the impressive character. I couldn't get a good read on her, she was fearless and stood up to you Niklaus. People that have chosen to do that before would have ended up dead, however she had all her bases covered, like she said, she was well-prepare, _extremely _prepared." Elijah said as he faced the rest of his siblings and conveyed his ideas.

"That's not the point Elijah, she's a vampire and a witch, _vampire and witch, a hybrid,_ how the hell is that even possible!" Klaus clenched out the words. Tyler walked in through the doors and looked towards Klaus. "Ah, yes, Lockwood, now that you're a fully-fledged hybrid, how do you feel?" Klaus asked while he smirked.

"Great, it's fucking awesome, I'm stronger and faster, it's unbelievable!"

"Good…good" Klaus sipped at his bourbon as he stood next to the fireplace. "What do you know about Caroline Forbes?" Tyler started to shake his head.

"Not much, we go to school together, she's a preppy cheerleader, a neurotic control freak, she moved to town when she was 7 and her, Elena and Bonnie were the best of friends but she mainly hangs round with Stefan since he helped her control her vampire side, they're like brother and sister." Rebekah raised her eyebrow, stood and walked towards Tyler.

"Well, if Forbes and the doppleganger are so close then why the hell did she reveal that saucy little piece of gossip, Damon sleeping with his brother's girlfriend?"

"She and Damon never got on, something happened and once she turned se kicked his ass and from then on she hated him, but I don't really know the reason."

"Well done Tyler, you may go now, I'll call you when you need to come back." Klaus gulped down his drink and grabbed his jacket and started to head out when Kol called after him

"Nik, where you going?"

"Mystic Grill, the Scooby doo gang will be there and I want to know every detail about them." He smirked and flashed out as Kol flashed after him leaving Rebekah and Elijah to stay where they were.

"Is she dangerous?" Rebekah said lowly. Elijah's eyes flashed to his sister's.

"…I don't know…" he said holding his sister's gaze for the moment and then lowering his eyes back down to his book.

Caroline's House

"Care, you here?" Stefan's voice echoed around the house.

"Yeah, up here!"

"What the hell where you doing in the attic?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Research."

"The blood?" Caroline nodded as she dragged down a box filled with books and various papers

"You want to talk?" Stefan looked at her as tears filled his eyes and shrank into himself. Caroline placed the box on the floor and reached out to pull Stefan in to a firm hug.

"How long did you know?" Caroline breathed in deeply as she revealed her answer.

"I figured it out when I took some of Elena's blood, I'm sorry Stefan, I-"he pulled back and grasped her shoulders.

"Don't be, Caroline you didn't do any of this, this was all down to Damon and Elena."

"What happens now, have you talked to them?" Stefan nodded and sat down on Caroline's bed and put his head in his hands, rubbing his face and lifted it up again to face Caroline.

"Yeah… both of them told me that they were sorry for it happening, Elena told me it was a big mistake, but that just makes it hurt even more, she threw us away for a _mistake!" _Caroline held Stefan tightly as he cried and let out all of the pain.

Minutes had passed until Stefan's cries died down, Caroline stood up and took his hand leading him out of the front door and towards the Mystic Grill.

"Mystic Grill?"

"Yep, only bar in town, you're going to get totally hammered and get rid of the baggage. Catch me if you can!" Caroline shouted as she flashed away. Stefan let out a goofy grin and followed, reaching the doors and returning to human speed.

"Bottle of scotch Matty." Caroline said as she leaned over the counter and took the bottle sitting back down on the stool while Stefan joined her.

"l heard what happened, man, I'm sorry." Matt offered a small smile and walked away to serve the customers waiting.

"Mind if we join you love?" A British accent floated into her ear as she craned her neck round to see Klaus and Kol standing behind her. She shrugged her shoulder and pushed out a stool for him.

"It's a free country." She said as she poured Stefan and herself a glass of scotch while Klaus ordered some bourbon.

"Scotch?" Kol questioned.

"Yep, need the tough stuff." Caroline signed when she sensed Bonnie walk through the doors.

"Bon?" she could see the tear stains on the girl's cheeks and the way Bonnie hugged herself as she made her way towards Caroline and was met halfway by the blonde. The men watched on and pitied Bonnie as they could clearly see how hurt she was. "Come on Bon Bon, time to get some scotch down your throat!" Caroline said as she dragged Bonnie to her seat and added a chair between herself and Stefan for her.

"Scotch, seriously Care, what are you trying to do, kill me?" Bonnie laughed as the brothers looked at the scene in confusion as to how a simple drink could cause so much happiness. Seeing their puzzled expressions, Stefan offered the explanation.

"Bonnie once drunk a whole bottle of scotch in under a minute and had passed out for the whole night whilst me and Care drew facial _features _on her." He laughed as the brothers chuckled.

"It's not funny! It was permanent market, I had to use magic to remove it" She sulked.

"Don't pout darling, I imagine you looked gorgeous." Bonnie glared at him and then rolled her eyes as Kol let out a chuckle at her childish behaviour.

The doors swung open to reveal Damon and Elena who had just entered the bar.

"Great!" Bonnie and Stefan muttered as they reclined in their seats and looked down as pain filled their eyes. Caroline looked towards them and silently pleaded with them to carry on the conversation but they weren't in the mood. She got up and strode to the jukebox and put on the groups favourite song as Rebekah entered the bar and made her way over to her brothers.

'_Shot through the heart _

_And you're to blame_

_Darling, you give love a bad name!'_

Bon Jovi's _You give love a bad name_ started to blast out of the jukebox and Caroline let out a sly smile to Bonnie and Stefan who giggled at her as she came back to her seat, took off her jacket and grabbed the bottle of scotch. Making her way to the centre of the bar, she rolled her hips and twisted and turned to dance to the beat of the song as everyone just looked at the blonde. Dancing, she made her way back and grabbed both of her friends and pulled them up to dance with each other. Stefan and Bonnie started to sway slowly and then Stefan let out a smirk and flipped Bonnie over his arm and put her back to the ground. They laughed and continued dancing when Kol gulped down his shot and approached Bonnie. He held out his hand and she rolled her eyes before taking it. Stefan drank his scotch and just as Elena was about to walk up to him, he slid to the side and asked Rebekah for a dance. Caroline slowly moved back to her seat next to Klaus as she continued to drink.

"I'd like to talk to you sweetheart. Somewhere quiet." He breathed into her ear. She narrowed her eyes when Klaus smirked at her. She sighed and picked up her jacket, striding out of the door. She continued walking until she reached the woods and Klaus joined her.

"So?"

"So…" she scoffed causing Klaus' smile to widen.

"So…you said you wanted to talk, so talk"

"The blood, you have a week to create the blood." Caroline stopped dead in her tracks and spun to face him as she raised her hand to his chest, stopping him in mid-step.

"A week?! I need more time than that!"

"You have a week or I start ripping people apart."

"No."

"No?" Caroline smiled innocently and turned back to keep walking when he pinned her to a tree, his mouth inches away from her lips. "I don't think you understand, sweetheart, I said a week, now you make me the blood."

"And I said no."

"You do realise I have the power to start ordering millions of humans to be killed, all of that is down to you." She smirked at which Klaus narrowed his eyes at.

"Actually, you can't, blood oath remember, I care about people in general, therefore you can't kill them. You should really read the small print, _sweetheart._" Klaus continued to glare at her when he raised his fist and slammed it next to her head, into the tree. "You know, you should really attend some anger management classes for that, it could get out of hand and you could end up as a serial killer!" she said sarcastically as Klaus took a deep breath and composed himself.

"Ok…ok…how much time?"

"2 weeks" Klaus glared into her eyes which hypnotised him.

"Fine. On one condition."

"What?"

"You stay at my mansion." He smirked as he felt her consuming rage emanate from her.

"What! I'm not staying in your house."

"Yes you are, otherwise I find a new way to hurt your precious town."

"Like I said you can't hurt them" she smiled triumphantly which suddenly fell when she heard his retort.

"Didn't say I needed to did I, love, you know pesky humans, always starting wars, getting into fights, one trip up and before you know it they kill each other." His dimples appeared as he ran his hand through her beautiful, long blonde curls and smirked at his win.

"Fine, when do I move in _my lord!"_ she scowled at him.

"We'll grab your stuff and you move in immediately, don't want you running away now do I?" Caroline let out a deep breath which hit Klaus' lips and he had the sudden urge to collide their lips together, to taste her and consume her. "Now, how about a kiss to seal the deal, love?" he smirked and glanced down at her rosy lips. Fire blazed in Caroline's eyes at his proposition.

"Of course, _my lord_, what would you prefer, a kiss with my fist or my foot?" she scowled at him and pushed him away from her but only making him step back once.

"I would prefer running my lips all over your body" his sapphire blue eyes ran over her body as Caroline shivered with excitement, "but let's save that for when we have a bed near, don't know what we'll fall into do we, my sweet Caroline or are those naughty thoughts running through your head?" Caroline flashed up to Klaus, letting her lips hover over his.

"Just so you know, _love_, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She whispered.

"That's why I like you."

"Oh, and you have no idea what kind of _naughty _thoughts run through my head…" she breathed out against his lips as he stood there stunned and she turned away flicking her hair in his face as he breathed in her scent.

She strode away from him like a blonde goddess and he composed himself and slowly followed wondering t what just happened.


	3. Author's Note

This isn't an update, I'm sooooo sorry I've been busy with school and other stuff but I have written 3/4 of Justification chapter 7 and I'm half way through the rest of the next chapters of my other stories. I promise I will upload them tomorrow, pinkie promise :D

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories, it's been great to get your opinions on the stories but please keep reviewing and adding ideas on whre you would like the plots to go and if you have any ideas about certain characters.

Again thank you and I promise I will update tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

"**Now, how about a kiss to seal the deal, love?" he smirked and glanced down at her rosy lips. Fire blazed in Caroline's eyes at his proposition.**

"**Of course, **_**my lord**_**, what would you prefer, a kiss with my fist or my foot?" she scowled at him and pushed him away from her but only making him step back once.**

"**I would prefer running my lips all over your body" his sapphire blue eyes ran over her body as Caroline shivered with excitement, "but let's save that for when we have a bed near, don't know what we'll fall into do we, my sweet Caroline or are those naughty thoughts running through your head?" Caroline flashed up to Klaus, letting her lips hover over his.**

"**Just so you know, **_**love**_**, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She whispered.**

"**That's why I like you."**

"**Oh, and you have no idea what kind of **_**naughty **_**thoughts run through my head…" she breathed out against his lips as he stood there stunned and she turned away flicking her hair in his face as he breathed in her scent.**

**She strode away from him like a blonde goddess and he composed himself and slowly followed wondering what just happened.**

Klaus:

She is stunning, the woman not only rendered me dumbstruck but she had also been able to walk away without any harm form me. _Now that is an achievement!_ I shake my head, she's just an ally, a temporary ally. I want to kill and kiss her at the same time, if that's even possible. _Pull yourself together Klaus, have some dignity. You're the most feared person in the world, you will not bend to her will! _I compose myself and walk towards Caroline's house when I stop hitting the barrier at her door. _Damn human rules!_

"Caroline, sweetheart, invite me in." A woman in her mid-30s approaches the door wearing a sheriff's uniform and a gun to her waist. This must be her mother, Liz Forbes.

"Mom, can you invite him in please?" Caroline comes out of the kitchen holding a bowl of strawberries which she slowly eats. My eyes are focused on her luscious lips as she surrounds the crimson fruit, her lips are like a vice, if only she had them around my-_ Stop it! Don't go there. _I return my eyes to the elder Forbes woman as she narrows her eyes at me and tries to judge me.

"Name"

"Klaus Mikaelson"

"Vampire?" she asks and I raise my eyebrow at Caroline who is leaning against the wall shrugging her shoulders amusedly. I chuckle softly and shake my head.

"Hybrid, actually, vampire and werewolf." Her eyes look me up and down and she turns to her daughter who nods at her once.

"My daughter had explained the work that she'll be carrying out, but remember this, if she so much has a scratch on her skin, I will hunt you down, skin you alive and rip you apart, hybrid or not. Clear." Her eyes are stone cold and I know that her motherly instinct has taken over, I feel a pang of jealousy run through me which I suppress.

"Crystal, however I assure you that no harm will come to your daughter by my hands or any associate of mine."

"Not without a lack of trying…" I hear Caroline murmur as she sets another rouge strawberry in her mouth. I smirk and look away to avoid my previously precarious thoughts returning.

"Ok. You can come in Klaus." I take great pleasure stepping over the boundary and entering the Forbes household. Liz grabs her jacket and walks towards her daughter.

"I'm going now, be careful ok, and I brought those things you wanted, the books and papers from the university. Are you sure you need all those?"

"I'm sure mom, I love you, bye."

"Love you too sweetie." Liz walks by me, glaring her eyes at me for the longest amount of time possible until she leaves and closes the door behind her. I look towards the blonde who walks up the stairs without even glancing back to look at me, just assuming that I'll follow, which, only in this instance, I do.

Caroline:

"Let's set some ground rules, shall we. First, you do not touch any of my stuff unless I ask you, you don't mess up any of my books or papers and most importantly you will definatly, most certainly, not touch my hair curler. Capiche?" he lets out a snort and chuckle as he enters my room and looks around at the 100s of boxes lining the floor, filled with books and papers on various subjects.

"Si, amore" he replies in Italian, letting his accent envelope the soft edges of his words.

"Ok, you grab the boxes, whilst I get everything else, yeah?" I see him nod and I pull out my suitcase to put all my stuff in, I flash around the room grabbing make up, shoes, jewellery, hair curlers and clothes.

"I knew you were a vixen sweetheart, but this certainly leaves an _arousing _impression." He says with a rough voice. I turn to him in confusion when I see him dangling a pair of sexy, dark blue lace panties from his fingers. I rush to him to get them out of his grasp when he begins to laugh heartily and hold them away from me, out of my reach. "Where did you get _these _from sweetheart and do you have any more colours, red is my favourite." He wiggles his eyebrows and smiles seductively as I let my arms fall to my sides.

"Klaus, give them back, now." I say with a stern voice as he tries to hold in his chuckles. "Klaus give them back please?"

"I asked first."

"Seriously? What are we 5, give them to me!"

"Nope, I think I might just keep them as a souvenir." He smirks. _Plan B Care, take him down. _I pout and widen my eyes in innocence as I trace my fingers down his chest and step forward, pushing him against the door.

"Klaus…" I whisper. I seductively run my tongue over my lips and I see his eyes darken as he follows the move with his eyes. His body becomes tense as I move closer letting our chests touch as we breathe together. My fingers move up to his neck and I run my fingernail along the vein in his neck feeling the rapid pulse. I move my lips closer to his and suddenly change my direction to settle next to his ear. "Niklaus…you shouldn't…underestimate me…ever…" I drawl breathlessly into his ear and snatch my panties form his grasp and place them back. "Now, my dear, let's get moving, shall we?" I pick up my suitcase and look at him as he stands frozen with an open mouth. "Don't forget the boxes, honey." I walk past him and give him a wink and a delicious smirk.

"Boxes…right…the boxes." I hear him murmur as he regains his composure and grabs the rest and follows me out to my care. I place everything into the backseat and throw him the keys. "You're driving."

"Since when did I become your chauffeur, love?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Since you wanted me to move in and make sure that I didn't skip town." I giggle and sit myself into the passenger seat as he starts the car and drives to his mansion.

"I must warn you sweetheart, my family can be a bit, crazy, so prepare yourself." I scoff.

"Klaus, I was there yesterday and I saw your siblings in action, if you mean crazy as in homicidal maniacs then I think I can deal with that." He turns into a drive located in front of a grand white mansion with pillars holding up the balcony. I get out and stand open mouthed looking at the magnificently built building in front of me.

"Come on sweetheart." Klaus calls as he opens the front door for me and I hear people speaking, I can make out the voices of the Mikaelson siblings and the human, Marcel. I slowly make my way through the foyer, following Klaus, as he leads me to the main room where everyone is.

"Well, hello darling. Kol Mikaelson." He takes my hand and just as he's about to kiss it I pull it out of his grasp.

"Nice to meet you Kol, just so you know, we're in 21st century America not Victorian England so keep your saliva to yourself." His eyes widen in shock when he suddenly laughs out loud and shakes his head in disbelief.

"My, my darling, you certainly have a mighty sharp tongue, and I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." I scoff.

"Well then I suggest you find yourself a snake, it's a pretty little thing and has an incredibly sharp tongue, and hopeful its venom might just kill you."

"We're immortal darling, nothing can kill us."

"Well, there's hope in trying isn't there?" I turn slowly letting my eyes look over the engravings in the ceiling and the intricate detailing of the room. I wolf whistle, "You Originals don't do anything half assed do you?" I smirk at Klaus when Elijah steps forward.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Forbes, we may not have conversed since we last saw each other but I assure you that you have my word that no harm will come to you." He says resolutely as I let my eyes run over his face and let out a small giggle. "Is there something funny, Miss Forbes?"

"No, no it's just…Elijah, firstly, please call me Caroline and do you really expect me to believe your word. I'm not trying to offend you, I'm just saying it as I see."

"And how do you see it Caroline?"

"You may all be siblings, but there was a reason I chose to make a deal with Klaus and not the one who's known for his honour." He raises his eyebrows and silence falls in the room as everyone listens to me. "You have what I call a trustworthy face, you're ability to compose your face in an emotionless state is quite…quite compelling…pun intended" I giggle softly at my own joke as the others look at me confused "which means that I may not be able to tell whether you actually meant your word or not. Whereas, Klaus has little tells which let me know when he's lying. And you could have just killed all the people that you gave your false word to. Either way, you being the one to give me your word means nothing to me. Nada, zilch, zero. It's nothing personal, and I'm sorry if I offended you in some way but out of everyone here, you're the person I trust the least and that may be a mistake but that's what my instincts are telling me" he looks at me intrigued as do the others who are trying to figure out if I insulted him or complemented him "on the good side, the way you make that suit and tie look is fantastic, I may just need you as my shopping partner, and that, honey, is the highest praise I can give so consider yourself lucky." I smile innocently.

"Wait, Nik is she staying here?!" Rebekah stands up from her seat and crosses her arms as she sees my suitcase and bags..

"Yes, sister she is, now follow me sweetheart, I'll show you your room."

"She is not!" Klaus sighs and rubs his eyes.

"Yes Rebekah she is, if you don't like it go buy a new house."

"Actually, it's ok, I can just go back to my house." I back away slowly when Klaus holds my wrist.

"Certainly not sweetheart, or I could kill you." I scoff and pull my wrist free.

"Honey, I get threatened every day, as Damon likes to frequently point out, I'm a baby vampire, or so he thought. So, he could kill me, you could kill me, your sister could kill me, werewolves could kill me, more recently my stepfather almost killed me…just because you're like a millennium older than Damon, doesn't mean I would be any more dead, does it?" I smile sweetly as he silently shakes with laughter and the others snigger.

"You are quite a perplexing woman Caroline." Elijah says as he tries to figure me out.

Rebekah approaches me, looks me up and down and scoffs and then walks out of the door.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too." I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Come on, love, time to show you to your room." He takes my suitcase from me when I slap his hand away.

"What did I say, you're not allowed to touch any of my stuff that includes my suitcase. Anyone would think that you, the almighty Original Hybrid would be able to follow a set of simple rules, how incorrect they must be." I grab my suitcase back and walk up the stairs. Glancing over my shoulder I say, "well, come on, I don't have all day, especially if you want me to start on the bloodwork soon." I can feel his burning gaze run over me as he begins to follow me up the stairs "don't forget the boxes!" he sighs and walks down the stairs and takes the boxes and follows me up as I wait for him at the top.

"Now that, Nik, is what this generation calls being whipped! Caroline, darling, welcome to the family." I scoff.

"Yeah, living with the Originals, I'm aiming real high with my dreams." I say sarcastically as I start to walk when Klaus reaches the stairs and hear the rest snigger at my comment.


	5. Chapter 4

**Actually, it's ok, I can just go back to my house." I back away slowly when Klaus holds my wrist.**

**"Certainly not sweetheart, or I could kill you." I scoff and pull my wrist free.**

**"Honey, I get threatened every day, as Damon likes to frequently point out, I'm a baby vampire, or so he thought. So, he could kill me, you could kill me, your sister could kill me, werewolves could kill me, more recently my stepfather almost killed me…just because you're like a millennium older than Damon, doesn't mean I would be any more dead, does it?" I smile sweetly as he silently shakes with laughter and the others snigger.**

**"You are quite a perplexing woman Caroline." Elijah says as he tries to figure me out.**

**Rebekah approaches me, looks me up and down and scoffs and then walks out of the door.**

**"It was a pleasure to meet you too." I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes.**

**"Come on, love, time to show you to your room." He takes my suitcase from me when I slap his hand away.**

**"What did I say, you're not allowed to touch any of my stuff that includes my suitcase. Anyone would think that you, the almighty Original Hybrid would be able to follow a set of simple rules, how incorrect they must be." I grab my suitcase back and walk up the stairs. Glancing over my shoulder I say, "well, come on, I don't have all day, especially if you want me to start on the bloodwork soon." I can feel his burning gaze run over me as he begins to follow me up the stairs "don't forget the boxes!" he sighs and walks down the stairs and takes the boxes and follows me up as I wait for him at the top.**

**"Now that, Nik, is what this generation calls being whipped! Caroline, darling, welcome to the family." I scoff.**

**"Yeah, living with the Originals, I'm aiming real high with my dreams." I say sarcastically as I start to walk when Klaus reaches the stairs and hear the rest snigger at my comment.**

"Here you go sweetheart, this'll be your room for now." He leads me to a light and airy light blue room with a canopy bed in the middle.

"Thanks Klaus." I place my suitcase on the bed and glance around the room to figure out where to put my stuff. "I think I might just go to sleep now, you now what they say, early bird catches the worm." I unzip my bag and take out my curling iron to place it on the dresser.

"Going somewhere in the morning?" I nod as I look for my pyjamas.

"Yep, need to get to Whitmore college early."

"Whitmore college?"

"I have to grab some books and equipment to do the Elena's blood work." I peak into the en-suite and see the classic, yet modern black and white design as I place my toothbrush and other toiletries in the room. As I walk back into the bedroom I glance up to see Klaus staring at me confused which causes me to raise my eyebrows.

"Was there anything else?" I say as I make my way over to the window to look out over the vast garden as the sky begins to darken.

"Why are you doing this? Helping me?" I sigh and turn to look at him

"I did my research on you Klaus Mikaelson. You're temper is extreme, you lash out and you are extremely impulsive. You will do anything to get your way. But all that stems from one incredibly important factor that drives you, whether you choose to believe it or not." He narrows his eyes at me and steps closer, uncrossing his arms.

"Which is...?" I smirk and run my hand over the surface of the dresser, feeling the smooth texture.

"Spoilers, darling. That's a story for another time."

"But why?"

"I knew that once you figured out that you needed Elena's blood you wouldn't hesitate to pull her out of her life and drain and use her for your own gain." I raise my eyes to meet his curious ones. "Elena didn't ask for this, she didn't ask to be hunted down for her blood just like you didn't ask for your mother to have an affair or your father to try to kill you for a thousand years." His jaw clenches and he moves forward again leaving an arm's length between us. "I'm doing this so no one gets hurt, Elena, my best friend, the girl I grew up with, won't get hurt and you won't have to tear the world apart for some blood." He swallows and continues to look at me.

"How can you be so sure that I won't kill you once you've completed your purpose?"

"I can't, I'm hoping to figure something out and just wing it. I mean how hard can it be to survive the Original Hybrid" I shrug my shoulders amusedly and walk past him, grabbing my pyjamas along the way and heading towards the bathroom.

"Caroline" I stop and glance over my shoulder at him, "I'll be accompanying you tomorrow, sweetheart, no arguments." I scoff and continue to walk forward.

"More like stalking me, but whatever floats your boat buddy." I shut the door behind me, leaning against the cool surface as I clear my mind. _This is just the beginning Care, you can do it._

_**Morning…**_

I groan as I hear shouting coming from below me and I panic for a moment, forgetting where I am when it comes back to me. I stretch and flash around using vampire speed and get myself ready to head to Whitmore College and slowly head down the stairs to the living room where everyone is already waiting.

"Niklaus, I will not tolerate your repeated threats!" Elijah says sternly as I see him stand in front of Klaus flanked by Rebekah and Kol

"You will, dear brother, or you can get out and leave." Klaus hisses. Rebekah scoffs and steps forward in front of Elijah.

"You can't just threaten to dagger us whenever you feel like it, if this doesn't work then just leave it. Blondie's already done some witchy voodoo which won't allow you to harm the doppleganger."

"Well then, I'll just make her undo it. Whatever it takes." I slowly move down the stairs making sure that the others don't notice me.

"Face it Nik, you only have one chance at this, and if it doesn't work then just accept it and move on." Kol drawls out as he sips at a bottle of what looks like scotch.

"I suggest you shut your mouth Kol or you'll find yourself with a dagger, locked up for a century." Klaus snarls and then flashes him a fake smirk.

"Dear lord, you are unbelievably bitter, you would go to such lengths to hurt your siblings!" Rebekah shouts and I feel the tension hit a peak.

"Bitterness is paralytic. Love is much more a vicious motivator." I say resolutely as I make my way towards them. They seize to glare at each under and instead turn their eyes on me.

"What?" Rebekah spits out as she glares at me with ice cold eyes.

"The reason he daggers you isn't out of spite or bitterness, it's his own twisted form of love." Elijah narrows his eyes at Klaus and speaks.

"Elaborate Caroline." he keeps his gaze locked onto Klaus and I move closer to them.

"He doesn't dagger any of you because he hates you, he does it to keep you safe."

"Please, that implies that he actually cares." Kol gulps back his drink and slams the bottle onto the table.

"And how the hell would you know anyway, you're just a dumb blonde who struck up a deal. Mark my words, once you've done your job I will rip off your head." I giggle at her and raise my eyebrows.

"Nice, I must say I'm impressed by your ability to appear intimidating, but let's get something clear, shall we? You are nothing compared to me, you are merely an ant in my world, I could rip you and your whole family apart quicker than you can say stop." I edge closer to her and my veins ripple under my eyes as my rage emanates from me. "Remember, honey, to win a fight you need both power and brains." I grasp her wrist and let my magic flow through her as she gasps and stares wide eyed at me. "Do you feel that, that is pure magic. Unlike other witches and Bonnie Bennet, I'm not bound to nature or a counterbalance. I control it by myself which means that there are no consequences for me. That sensation you're feeling right now is me running through your veins. Did you know that your blood is composed of 80% of water, what do you imagine would happen if I turned that water into ice or vapour. Let me assure you it wouldn't be a pretty site. I have enough power to make you burn and brains... well sweetie, let's just say that in that department, I smoke you, clearly evident by my ability to strike up a deal with the Original Hybrid, prevent being killed in the process and creating a full proof plan to save my friends whilst serving the devil." I release her from my hold as tears fill her eyes and she backs away from me slowly. "I could do all that and yet I haven't because I choose not to. I don't hurt people unless it is completely necessary and if you choose to fight me I will retaliate." I say sternly when I close my eyes and take in a deep breath to suppress my anger. I open my eyes and turn to look at Elijah who is staring at me in awe. "Now, back to my main point before I was so rudely interrupted. He cares, to put it in simple terms, he would rather dagger you and have you hate him for an eternity than to have you undaggered and be running around happy leading to your permanent deaths. It's quite clear form when Mikael was trying to kill you all, he daggered Kol in the mid 18th century when Mikael got close to you and Kol was behaving recklessly. He daggered you, Elijah, when you tried to separate yourself from the family which could have left you vulnerable to an attack from your father, and he daggered Rebekah because when she became emotionally attached and couldn't deal with the continually being on the run. Klaus daggered you all so that only he had to carry the burden of loneliness and being on the run, never setting up a life for himself. He loves all of you, even if he denies it or his way of showing it is...detrimental." I lock my eyes onto Klaus' as I see his glisten with tears and his body frozen like the others. "I'll be waiting in the car, whenever you're ready Klaus." I murmur as I walk out of the mansion and get in the car.

As if serving the devil wasn't enough...now you run family therapy sessions for him as well...!


	6. Chapter 5

**"Bitterness is paralytic. Love is much more a vicious motivator." I say resolutely as I make my way towards them. They seize to glare at each under and instead turn their eyes on me.**

**"What?" Rebekah spits out as she glares at me with ice-cold eyes.**

**"The reason he daggers you isn't out of spite or bitterness, it's his own twisted form of love." Elijah narrows his eyes at Klaus and speaks.**

**"Elaborate Caroline." he keeps his gaze locked with Klaus and I move closer to them.**

**"He doesn't dagger any of you because he hates you, he does it to keep you safe."**

**"Please, that implies that he actually cares." Kol gulps back his drink and slams the bottle onto the table.**

**"And how the hell would you know anyway, you're just a dumb blonde who struck up a deal. Mark my words, once you've done your job I will rip off your head." I giggle at her and raise my eyebrows.**

**"Nice, I must say I'm impressed by your ability to appear intimidating, but let's get something clear, shall we? You are nothing compared to me, you are merely an ant in my world, I could rip you and your whole family apart quicker than you can say stop." I edge closer to her and my veins ripple under my eyes as my rage emanates from me. "Remember, honey, to win a fight you need both power and brains." I grasp her wrist and let my magic flow through her as she gasps and stares wide-eyed at me. "Do you feel that, that is pure magic. Unlike other witches and Bonnie Bennet, I'm not bound to nature or a counterbalance. I control it by myself which means that there are no consequences for me. That sensation you're feeling now is me running through your veins. Did you know that your blood is composed of 80% of water, what do you imagine would happen if I turned that water into ice or vapour. Let me assure you it wouldn't be a pretty site. I have enough power to make you burn and brains... well sweetie, let's just say that in that department, I smoke you, clearly evident by my ability to strike up a deal with the Original Hybrid, prevent being killed in the process and creating a full proof plan to save my friends whilst serving the devil." I release her from my hold as tears fill her eyes and she backs away from me slowly. "I could do all that and yet I haven't because I choose not to. I don't hurt people unless it is completely necessary and if you choose to fight me I will retaliate." I say sternly when I close my eyes and take in a deep breath to suppress my anger. I open my eyes and turn to look at Elijah who is staring at me in awe. "Now, back to my main point before I was so rudely interrupted. He cares, to put it in simple terms, he would rather dagger you and have you hate him for an eternity than to have you undaggered and be running around happy leading to your permanent deaths. It's quite clear from when Mikael was trying to kill you all, he daggered Kol in the mid 18th century when Mikael got close to you and Kol was behaving recklessly. He daggered you, Elijah, when you tried to separate yourself from the family which could have left you vulnerable to an attack from your father, and he daggered Rebekah because when she became emotionally attached and couldn't deal with the continually being on the run. Klaus daggered you all so that only he had to carry the burden of loneliness and being on the run, never setting up a life for himself. He loves all of you, even if he denies it or his way of showing it is...detrimental." I lock my eyes with Klaus' as I see his glisten with tears and his body frozen like the others. "I'll be waiting in the car, when you're ready Klaus." I murmur as I walk out of the mansion and get in the car.**

**As if serving the devil wasn't enough...now you run family therapy sessions for him as well...!**

_**Klaus:**_

I was stunned, my chest tightened as I heard Caroline's words. My eyes continued to look into Elijah's as he tried to comprehend my reasoning.

"Niklaus..." he whispered as his hand edged its way onto the shoulder and held it there gently. I swallowed hard and tried to keep in the tears that I could feel swimming in my eyes. The clatter of the dagger Kol was holding pierced the silence as it fell to the cold hard ground.

"She's wrong...she..." Rebekah tried to choke out but her voice failed her as she looked into my eyes and the undisputed emotion hung there. "Nik...I..." my eyes close and I take in a breath to numb myself for a few seconds to gain back my bearings but as they open everything comes back. The numbness fails and my eyes burn.

"Niklaus, is she right?" his eyes connect with mine and I can't bring myself to answer. So I run. Flashing out of his hold, I get into the car where Caroline's waiting for me and I start driving, trying to put as much distance between myself and the others.

"You've been running for a thousand years, don't you think it's time to stop?" her voice drifts into my ear and my hands tighten around the wheel. How dare she try to assume who I am or what I should do. She is no one. A stranger who I only met a day ago.

"Caroline, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself or you might have the exceptional honour of seeing your heart in my hand." I grit out through my clenched teeth but I wince at the brokenness of my voice.

_**Caroline:**_

I scoff at him but he keeps his eyes on the road. Tears continue to swim and I understand the vulnerability he feels.

"You can't always threaten me when I say something you don't like." I say as I continue to look at him but he doesn't turn to face me.

"Watch me. For example, I might just forego giving you any warnings and just rip your head clean off." Rolling my eyes, I shuffle in my seat trying to get comfortable. I raise my hands in surrender at him and he glances at me.

"Ok, ok, no need to get serious now." he continues to look out of the front window. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." I raise my eyebrows and try to diffuse the tense atmosphere.

"Careful, you might hurt yourself..." I murmur letting out a small giggle. He rolls his eyes but the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly and then drop in realisation of something.

"That's what you meant. That very important factor which you think all my actions are driven by. Love." He looks at me trying to search my eyes.

"Yes" I nod but he just scoffs in return. "Try and deny it all you want Klaus, but it's the truth." He stops the car suddenly making me lurch an inch forward and grasps my chin to force me to look at him.

"Let's get something now, Caroline. Do not try to work me out, do not make me sound weak."

"On the contrary, I'm not trying to work you out, your choices are obvious but well hidden. I just see what others can't." He continues to hold my face a couple of inches away from his as he continues to look into my eyes and tries to search them for something.

"I am not weak. I am undead. I take blood when and how I wish. I have killed my way through towns because I can. I am not afraid. I am not weak. My heart does not beat. It does not feel anything. It does not care. It cannot love." He says resolutely, enunciating each word to convey his belief. His eyes harden and I can feel his anger emanating from him as he stares at me, making sure that I heard every word. I slowly raise my hand to is hand which is holding my chin in place.

"But it can lie..." I murmur gently pulling his hand away and moving myself back slowly as he continues to look at me in disbelief, "...and what beautiful lies they are." I whisper into the silence. His lip quivers and his eyes soften while he moves back without breaking our eye contact. He looks away suddenly and takes in a deep breath. "Klaus, you might not trust me, but trust that I will get this done. Whatever your reasons." He nods minutely as he turns the car back on and pulls away and continues to drive.

"You said you did your research on me and my siblings. How?" I sigh.

"I have a lot of resources, journals, grimoires, you know typical supernatural stuff." He nods but his face remains blank.

"Well, love, I suppose you should tell me something about yourself, you know, to even out the playing field." I laugh slightly at the way he suggests it. He doesn't want to know personally but for leverage.

"My favourite colour is dark blue." His brow furrows and I note his reaction. "What? Not girly enough?" I raise my eyebrow at him and curl my lips into a smirk.

"No, no. I was just hoping for something more...real."

"Real? Like what?"

"Birthday?"

"October 10th."

"Favourite food?"

"Pizza"

"First kill?" I raise my eyebrows at him as he smirks back.

"What is this, 20 questions?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you, sweetheart, after all we will be working together." I scoff.

"Fine but it works both ways. So what's your favourite colour, birthday and favourite food?"

"Black, August 17th, blood. Singer?"

"Ed Sheeran." he raises his eyebrow at me in confusion. "What?"

"Singer not from modern times?"

"What's wrong granddad, not had time to catch up yet?" I laugh as he rolls his eyes. "Edith Piaf, you?"

"I quite like the classics such as Louis Armstrong. Favourite song?"

"Ed Sheeran it's Bloodstream but Edith Piaf, it's La Vie En Rose."

"Beautiful song." I hum in agreement. "I met her once, lovely lady, quite temperamental woman."

"I wonder who that reminds me of." I say sarcastically as he chuckles.

"You're not one to hold back are you?" I grin at him and then narrow my eyes.

"Most certainly not." He shakes his head and lets out a small smile. He drives onto Whitmore campus and parks the car.

"Here we are love. Now, mind telling me where we're heading?"

"Blood labs, I need to get some analysing equipment and books. Just follow me." I lead the way to the entrance and get out my key card which I use to gain us access to the labs.

"Judging by the key card, you work here?" he questions curiously as he head down the white corridor, bypassing a few students.

"When I'm not working at the Grill." He tilts his head in confusion.

"But you're a vampire."

"So are you. Your point being...?"

"You could just compel your way through life, why choose to continue in such a menial way?" I open the door and step into the lab which is filled with what would look like complex technical machines and boards filled with equations and formulas.

"I don't let what I am define who I am Klaus. Vampires are predators, they enjoy the thrill and hunt of the chase whilst witches live on the nature of balance. They feel the power run through their veins as they use magic when vampires feel it when they drink blood. I am both, yet neither. I am..." I take a deep breath searching for the right word "...an anomaly." He looks at me with a question in his eyes but quickly composes himself as a few people enter the lab from a side door.

"Dayum girl! Your looking mighty fine today sweetcheeks." I smile and turn around to see Jessie.

"I could say the same about you honey." He walks up to me and pulls me into a warm embrace which I return immediately. He pulls away and turns his eyes onto Klaus.

"And who is this mighty fine piece of candy?" he says slyly. I cover my mouth with my fingers as Klaus raises his eyebrow in surprise and tries to suppress a smile.

"Candy?"

"Oh Lord, he's British as well. Just pick me up and fly me to the moon, darling."

"Jessie, this is Klaus, Klaus this is my lab partner Jessie."

"Just Klaus?" Jessie smirks as he moves closer to the hybrid.

"Klaus Mikaelson." he says accompanied with a smile which reveals his dimples.

"Dimples. Ok, I'm dead aren't I? I knew it. Those carbs would end me." I pull Jessie back to me to make him focus.

"Jessie, relax, you're not dead. Now, did you get everything that I needed?" he nods and walks to a side door and opens it to reveal a room full of boxed up objects.

"Every little thing, honey. You ask, I do. Now... those Ed Sheeran tickets?" I take two tickets out of my pocket and wave them in front of him.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme." He pulls them out of my hold and kisses me on the cheek.

"There, now run along Jessie, don't you have some work to de doing?" I say in a blasé tone.

"I'd definitely like to be doing something..." he says as he runs his eyes over Klaus' body as Klaus stands with his mouth gaping open. I hit Jessie on the arm.

"Okkkk, get out you cable-knit queen." He puts his hands up in a surrendering motion as he backs out of the room, not before winking at both of us.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do darling." He shouts over to me. I roll my eyes and shake my head as I laugh and hear Klaus let out a slight chuckle. "Arriverdecci, bella"

"See you later Jessie." I shout over my shoulder as I walk to the equipment and check that everything I need is there. I feel someone standing beside me.

"You could have warned me about your friend love, he's a bit..."

"Full on, don't tell me Klausy was scared." I say with a gasp whilst widening my eyes in false shock. He scoffs and grazes his fingers over the boxes as he walks round.

"Of course not! More like, overwhelmed." I smile at him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but he's a good guy, totally crazy, but good." he looks over my face as if he is trying to work something out.

"You hold him in high esteem don't you?" I glance at him and let a small smile show.

"Yeah."

"Like a brother perhaps?" I narrow my eyes as I figure out the route of his questioning.

"Yes."

"Do you have an siblings, sweetheart?" I look over the boxes and my eyes fall on the mass spectrometer.

"Ah, there we are." I quickly pick it up and hand it over to Klaus.

"You might want to move away from those boxes." he gives me an inquisitive look as he moves back out of the room. I hold out the palms of my hands.

"Alahomora" I murmur, causing the boxes to shimmer and disappear, leaving an empty room.

"How..."

"Witch, remember. Hold onto that box, if you damage it then you'll have to wait an extra week for the blood." I lead him out of the lab and university as we head to the car. Klaus' pace slows as he sees white boxes lining the boot.

"Impressive." I nod in appreciation as I take the box and strap it into the backseat to make sure it doesn't fall. "Back to Mystic Falls then?"

"Yep." We seat ourselves in the car Klaus begins to drive away. I listen through the radio channels when I hear a familiar song. "Oh my God, Ed Sheeran!" I shuffle in my seat getting comfortable as the song Don't begins to play and I start singing along.

"Don't fuck with my love, that heart is so cold..." I glance over at Klaus who tries to suppress his laugh. "What?" I glare at him as he starts shaking his head.

"Nothing love." I smile slyly as I raise myself in my seat and put my feet under my thighs and lean over to Klaus.

"Come on Klaus, sing with me." I urge as I put my hands on his shoulder.

"No." he says sternly.

"Please." I widen my eyes in an innocent look as I pout.

"Pout all you like, sweetheart, but I'm not singing." He says keeping his eyes on the road.

"Pretty please, Klausy..." I whisper into his ear as he turns his head sharply to me and his lips twitch into a small smile.

"Don't call me that." He murmurs.

"I'll continue to call you that until you sing with me." He laughs but shakes his head and turns back to the road.

"Aw, Klausy, you're making Carebear very sad. I think I might cry." I say in a baby voice as I grasp his shirt. "But look, I don't have any tissues, I might just use your shirt." I smirk.

"You wouldn't." his eyes on the road but I hear the serious tone in his voice. I brush my lips again his ear.

"Wouldn't I?" I pull back as he looks at me.

"That's blackmail, love."

"Yes it is." his lips curl into a smirk.

"You're a cruel, cruel woman, Caroline Forbes." He whispers looking down at my lips. I move back, sigh and flip my hair over my shoulder.

"I know, right? Now come on, you know the words." He sighs and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Fine." taking a deep breath as the chorus kicks in, both him and I begin to sing.

"Don't fuck my love, that heart is so cold, all over my own, I don't wanna know that babe, nah na na nah na." He begins to laugh half way through but I continue to urge him on as he completes the chorus.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"Speak for yourself, and sweetheart, don't tell a soul about this or I will lock you up." I raise my brow.

"Will you now? How kinky." I wink at him as his eyes widen. "But like I said yesterday I'm too smart to be seduced by you." I smirk which he mirrors.

"And like I said yesterday, that's why I like you." I giggle and look out of the window and find ourselves already arriving at the mansion. He stop the car and gets out as I do the same.

"I'll be right back, I need to get my I-Pad from home."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you're the one who has to put all the equipment inside."

"Can't you just use your magic like you did at the Whitmore." I smirk as I open the boot for him and pass him a box.

"I could, but that would be too easy." I smirk. I notice him hesitate in holding the box. "I'll come back. Promise." He searches my eyes for a lie but smiles slightly and nods taking the box from me. I flash back home and start looking for it.

_**Meanwhile at the Mikaelson Mansion…**_

Klaus entered the house with the box in tow and stops as he sees the Mystic Falls gang in the living room with his siblings. Stefan notices him first and glances behind him to see if Caroline is there.

"Klaus. Where's Caroline?" Klaus smirks and places the box at the side and grabs a drink as he orders Tyler to go get the other boxes. "Where is she?" Stefan puts down his drink and stands tall as if to challenge him.

"Oh relax, mate, she's coming in a minute."

"I think that's code speak for I killed her and dumped Blondie in the nearest ocean." Damon drawls out as he knocks back his drink and stands in front of Elena in a protective stance. Klaus rolls his eyes at the obvious conveyance of love that Damon holds for Elena.

"Klaus where is she. You better not have hurt her or I will kill you." Bonnie threatens.

"God, what is it with you Mystic Falls lot, always so suspicious." Klaus slumps down on the sofa. "She's just gone back to her house to get something. Like I said earlier, relax."

"Niklaus, may I have a word about what happened earlier, I-" Klaus turns his head sharply over to Elijah.

"Now is not the time, dear brother. Let's focus on the situation at hand. Why are they here?" he asks nodding over at the others.

"We came to check on Caroline, she told Elena to come over because she needed her." Stefan says and then coughs slightly which tells everyone he is preparing to say something. "Now Klaus, I know that Caroline made this deal but let's get some things straight, if you hurt her, we will come after you and kill you. Clear?" Kol chuckles as he throws his legs over the armchair.

"I think you're severely underestimating her. She threatened our dear little sister and nearly made her fall apart." he laughs slightly as Rebekah scowls over at him. Bonnie stands straight as she looks over at Rebekah.

"How?"

"She used some of her witchy voodoo, I'm impressed though, that girl certainly knows how to hold her own." Rebekah says with a small sense of awe. Just as Tyler returns and places another box down and Bonnie opens her mouth to say something, the sound of a cane echo through the foyer at the speed of someone walking and grow louder as they near the main room. Silence falls as everyone turns they're heads to the door and a man with dark sandy brown hair, blue-green eyes wearing an impeccable suit, like Elijah, enters the room in a slithering manner.

"Hello." he says in a gravelly tone as his eyes glimmer with mischief and he walks to the centre of the room standing before the Originals. Klaus' eyes narrow and he stands from his seat.

"Who are you?" the man chuckles slightly at the question.

"Wrong question. Better question, why am I here?" Klaus steps forward as everyone places their drinks onto a surface. Kol, Rebekah an Elijah stand up behind Klaus.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to offer you a deal." Kol moves closer to the man and looks him up and down.

"Elijah, it seems you have a doppleganger of your own." Kol snorts. The man's eyes move over Elijah and he smirks at him.

"Nice suit, Armani?" Elijah moves closer like a predator.

"Hugo Boss actually. Ralph Lauren?" Elijah says as he notices the fine stitching of the suit.

"Yes, impressive." Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"You can both share your love of suits later, mind telling us why you're here."

"Ah, Rebekah Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to meet you." the mysterious man says as he runs his eyes over her body and Rebekah shivers under his stare. Klaus moves in front of her so that the man can't look.

"Seeing as you know her name, want to share yours?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"When one is avoiding the attention of Caroline Forbes, one learns to be discreet. Hence, I won't be sharing my name, but I will be offering you something in return." He approaches them slowly but bee lines to Damon who is standing to the left of the Originals. Looking him over the man's lips curl into a smirk. "You don't seem to be afraid of me Mr Salavtore." Marcel's back straightens as he hears the stranger say his name.

"You don't seem frightening" Damon says in a resolute voice. The man laughs slightly at his response.

"Yes. The bravery of the soldier. Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity don't you think?" The man turns away to Klaus again as he unlatches the button of his jacket.

"What is your connection to Caroline Forbes?" he says directly to which Klaus curls his lips up.

"I don't have one, I barely know her. In fact, I met her...yesterday." The man stares into Klaus' eyes as he hums to his response.

"Hm, and since yesterday, you've moved in with her and now you're working towards a common goal. Are we to expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?"

"Who are you?" Klaus snarls.

"An interested party. You see, I am the closest thing to a friend that Caroline Forbes is capable of having." Elijah looks at him curiously as he speaks.

"And what's that?"

"An enemy." Rebekah scoffs as she moves closer and stands next to Klaus.

"An enemy?"

"In her mind certainly. If you were to ask her, she'd probably say archenemy. She loves to be dramatic." The man laughs which causes his cheekbones to angle sharply.

"Well thank God you're above all that." Damon interrupts sarcastically but the man doesn't pay any attention to him and just ignores him as he continues to speak.

"Do you plan to continue your association with Caroline Forbes?" Klaus tilts his head

"That's none of your business."

"It could be, with the incentive that I could offer" he quips back.

"It really couldn't" Klaus says with a face void of emotion. The mystery man slowly approaches the hybrid and runs his eyes over him.

"You're very loyal, very quickly." Klaus' anger continues to grow inside him at the audacity of this mystery man in the sharp suit.

"No I'm not. I'm just not interested." The man lifts his cane and puts it under his arm as he removes a leather glove from his hand and reaches into the inside of his jacket pulling out a thin, black book. He opens it and flicks to a page which he skims and chuckles at as he reads.

"Trust issues, it says here. Could it be you've decided to trust Caroline Forbes of all people?" He asks clearly as he puts the book back as well as his leather glove and lowers his cane to the floor again, returning to his original stance.

"Who says I trust her?" Klaus tries to analyse the man and notices the slow heartbeat. Not a vampire? Human? No wouldn't have that much cockiness, would he?

"You don't seem the kind to make friends easily." Tired of the questions he turns away from the man and pours himself another drink. The man turns and follows Klaus' movements with his eyes.

"Are we done?" The man narrows his eyes and raises his head as he steps forward in line with Klaus.

"Yes we are, you have been most helpful." he smirks and buttons up his jacket and walks towards the door when he stops suddenly. "I'm warning you, Niklaus Mikaelson, stay away from Caroline Forbes."

"And if I don't, you're going to kill me?" Klaus asks, with a tense voice.

"Kill you? Eh, no, don't be so obvious. I wouldn't want to rush things. I'll burn you. I'll burnt the heart out of you." he says still with his back to Klaus in a confident, yet calm, tone.

"I've been reliably informed that I don't have one." The man laughs

"Of course you don't" he says sarcastically.

"What if I was to rip out your heart right now?" The mystery man turns swiftly on his heel to face Klaus as their eyes lock in a deadly connection.

Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face." He gasps and turns his face into a shocked one to demonstrate and then it suddenly drops to being emotionless. "Because I'd be surprised, Mr Mikaelson. Really, I would. And just a teensy bit disappointed. And of course you wouldn't be able to cherish it for very long. Goodbye, Niklaus Mikaelson." He walks out confidently leaving the people in the room stunned in shock at the obvious blasé of the man's manner.

"Elijah?" Klaus swiftly turns to look at is brother who shakes his head.

"I couldn't get a read on him. He was extremely well mannered and wanted to seem intimidating." Both Klaus and Kol roll their eyes at their brother.

"We all figured that out, but I think Nik was hoping for something a bit more in-depth." Kol says sarcastically and then turns to the others.

"How did he know about Caroline?" Stefan shrugs as do the others accompanied with a shake of their heads.

"Don't know, never seen him here before." Caroline walks into the room as she taps some icons on her I-Pad.

"Sorry, turns out it was in the attic of all places, had to turn down the whole place..." she notices the tension in the room and slowly walks to the middle. "What's wrong?" she asks causing Rebekah to be the first to answer.

"We just met a friend of yours." Caroline's eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"A friend?" Damon rolls his eyes.

"An enemy." Caroline's eyes light up in excitement wondering who it was as the others look at her in confusion.

"Your archenemy, according to him. Do people have archenemies? Klaus says as he faces Caroline and she looks back inquisitively.

"Did he offer you money to spy on me?" Caroline moves closer to him.

"Yes." her face remains impassive.

"Did you take it?" he lifts his eyebrow.

"No" Caroline rolls her eyes at his response.

"Pity, we could have split it. Think it through next time." she says as she tries to walk past him to one of the boxes on the floor. He grasps he arm firmly and pulls her to him slightly so that their faces are inches away from each other as everyone looks on at the scene.

"Who is he?" he murmurs letting his peppermint breath hit her lips.

"The most dangerous man you've ever met." his brow furrows as she pulls herself away from him but stays standing on the spot. "But not my problem right now." She moves to him and pulls out a medical kit from the box and places it on the floor. "So, would you like to get started now?" she puts her hands on her hips as she smirks.

_This woman will be the death of me_. Klaus thinks as he exhales deeply.


	7. Chapter 6

**"Sorry, turns out it was in the attic of all places, had to turn down the whole place..." she notices the tension in the room and slowly walks to the middle. "What's wrong?" she asks causing Rebekah to be the first to answer.**

**"We just met a friend of yours." Caroline's eyes widen slightly in surprise.**

**"A friend?" Damon rolls his eyes.**

**"An enemy." Caroline's eyes light up in excitement wondering who it was as the others look at her in confusion.**

**"Your archenemy, according to him. Do people have archenemies? Klaus says as he faces Caroline and she looks back inquisitively.**

**"Did he offer you money to spy on me?" Caroline moves closer to him.**

**"Yes." her face remains impassive.**

**"Did you take it?" he lifts his eyebrow.**

**"No" Caroline rolls her eyes at his response.**

**"Pity, we could have split it. Think it through next time." she says as she tries to walk past him to one of the boxes on the floor. He grasps he arm firmly and pulls her to him slightly so that their faces are inches away from each other as everyone looks on at the scene.**

**"Who is he?" he murmurs letting his peppermint breath hit her lips.**

**"The most dangerous man you've ever met." his brow furrows as she pulls herself away from him but stays standing on the spot. "But not my problem right now." She moves to him and pulls out a medical kit from the box and places it on the floor. "So, would you like to get started now?" she puts her hands on her hips as she smirks.**

**This woman will be the death of me. Klaus thinks as he exhales deeply.**

"OK, but this conversation isn't over yet sweetheart." Klaus says as he slumps back down in sofa as Caroline opens her medical kit. "Want to explain what you're doing with a medical kit, love?" he asks while curiously eyeing her. Completely ignoring him, she calls Elena over and gets out a small black bag from inside.

"I'm going to take 3 separate samples of your blood Elena so that I can replicate them, ok?" Elena nods hesitantly.

"Are you going to use a needle?" her question is answered as Caroline takes a medium sized syringe with 3 separate blood tubes.

"Yep, don't be scared, it'll only be a small scratch. Someone can hold your hand if you want."

"And then we can all sing twinkle twinkle little star to put her to sleep, how about that darling?" Kol drawls out sarcastically as he watches Caroline unpack some machinery and place it on the tables and then move over to where Elena is now sitting on the sofa.

"Roll your sleeve up, I'm going to take some blood now, just close your eyes."

"Ok, um, Bonnie, could you come here?" she murmurs as Bonnie makes her way over and sits next to Elena and squeezes her hand. Caroline starts drawing dome blood, filling the 3 tubes.

Caroline:

"There, done." I take out the needle and unscrew the tube and put on the lid and dispose of the needle leaving 3 blood filled tubes which I'll need. I press some tissue on Elena's skin to stop the bleed. "You can go now if you want".

"No way Care, we're staying so they can't hurt you."

"That's sweet Stef but I did a blood oath remember, they can't hurt even if they wanted to." I say with a smirk as Stefan rolls his eyes at me.

"Fine, well we'll stay to watch you work then." I roll my eyes at his persistence.

"Fine, just don't get in the way, done touch anything and don't break any of the equipment. Clear?"

"Why so bossy Blondie, not getting any action?" I raise my eyes in Damon's direction

"I don't think that you should judge me jackass, at least I don't cheat on the person I claim to love." I smirk as his face suddenly falls and Bonnie looks away. Bonnie and Damon had a very...complicated relationship at the beginning. Complicated as in they hated each other which then turned into lust and love. Well...until he slept with Elena breaking Bonnie and Elena's then boyfriend Stefan' hearts. "Now can I get on with this or do you have any more snarky comments that will backfire" he shakes his head and sits on the sofa trying to keep to himself.

I set up the electron microscope and tie my hair up in a ponytail so it doesn't get in the way. Putting on gloves, I place a few drops of the blood onto the slide and put it under the microscope. Looking through the eyepiece I see the main components which make up Elena's blood. Plasma, red blood cells, white blood cells and platelets. I note all these down on my notepad which sits next to the microscope.

"So do you do this everyday? Work with blood." I hear Rebekah ask curiously. I look up and see genuine interest on her face.

"Yes."

"How are you so controlled at your age?" Elijah asks. I scoff.

"It's just blood."

"Just blood?" Klaus asks curiously and I nod.

"Well, I didn't go into a frenzy as a human eating my dinner so why would this be any different?" I ask nonchalantly and he smirks amused.

"It's not quite the same thing, darling." Kol exclaims.

"But it can be" I quip back as I compare a second sample through my microscope. "I couldn't imagine being controlled by my dinner that would be just..." I shrug and then immediately look at Stefan, "no offense Stef."

"None taken Care." he shrugs.

"You're not on that wretched animal diet, are you?" Rebekah asks. I scoff again and shake my head.

"Of course not, I'm not a psychopath!" I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world and Klaus chuckles.

"How does one relate to the other?" he asks confused.

"Personally, I think killing poor, defenceless bunnies by choice is beyond psychopathic and I won't do it. Never again, no matter who has a problem with my diet." all the Originals laughed at my explanation. "Oh, no offense intended again Stefan." he smiles at me and waves his hand.

"We're all justified to our opinions and choices Care, you just happen to be want to drain people of blood." he teases and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"And you just happen to snack on Bambi but that's your choice and I won't hold it against you" I smirk at him as we both laugh and I turn back to the whiteboard which is set up behind me and start writing down the blood components on the board and then set up the ultracentrifuge.

"What's that for?" Kol asks.

"It's an ultracentrifuge, I'm going to use it to separate the blood and extract some of the components." I place it on the table next to the microscope. "This bit takes the longest once I've separated the bits, I have to leave them for 12 hours to replicate so that I have enough to produce new blood."

"So then we just sit here and wait?" Elijah says

"Well, what do you do for fun?" I ask as I turn on the centrifuge and the sample starts spinning.

"Pardon?" he asked confused.

"I think she's asking what you do in your spare time when you're not on business, reading or colour coordinating your suits with your ties and shoes." Kol says with a smirk whilst Elijah just rolls his eyes.

"Why?" He asks and I just shrug.

"Just curious, you've lived a seriously long time so I'd imagine you've 'been there, done that' with most things. Thought it might be something interesting." I replied when Rebekah suddenly scoffed.

"Elijah, interesting? Those two words do no go together, ever. The most interesting thing he's done is mismatched his socks." I can't help but start giggling uncontrollably and tears start coming out.

"I'm sorry Elijah, but that is incredibly funny, I can just imagine you actually doing that." I look at Elijah and see his lips curve up into a smile.

"Actually, the most interesting thing I've done is break into the King's palace and try on his Crown." I suddenly stop and my mouth hangs open as do the others.

"What...?" He smirks and nods as he pours himself a drink.

"You did not do that brother." Klaus scoffs.

"It was when she has holding the annual Lords party at Buckingham palace, you remember Niklaus, you had just tried to kill King Henry because he was being rude and I left for a couple of minutes."

"Yes, you said you were going to talk to the maid, but you took an incredibly long time and I thought that you were finally getting some action."

"Always with your mind in the gutter Niklaus, Henry had insulted my shoes so I thought 'why not replace the Scarlett jewel in the crown with a fake red ruby'. In fact, I never put it back" Elijah smirks at me.

"Wait, so you're telling us, that you, Mr Original Honour, snuck into the King's crown room, wore his crown, switched out the big red gem and replaced it with a cheap ruby one and that it's still not back?"

"Yes, Mr Salvatore, that's exactly what I'm trying to say."

"Well Elijah, you've just earned my respect." Kol said proudly.

"Please, I always had your respect, you just chose to disregard everyone and act like a 10-year-old through all these years."

"Whatever floats your boat brother." We all laugh at Elijah's actions and the disbelief when Tyler hurries into the room and looks over at me as he fiddles with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Ah, Lockwood, I thought I told you to only come here when I called, what do you want?" Klaus drawled out as he stood.

"I'm sorry Klaus, it's just, a man, he came and told me to give Caroline a message." he stuttered out. I narrow my eyes and approach him as he hands me the piece f paper.

"What did this man look like?" I hear Klaus ask.

"Um, he had blondish brown hair, green eyes and was dressed like Elijah."

"Oh, Elijah's doppelgänger!" Kol exclaims with a smirk as he knocks back his drink. I unfold the note.

_Mystic Grill. Come at once. If convenient._

_If inconvenient, come anyway. KF_

I smirk at his message and release my hair from my ponytail.

"You're not going, are you?" Stefan asks.

"Of course I am."

"You said that he was dangerous." Klaus says immediately.

"Darling, half the people in this room are dangerous, you probably being the most dangerous and yet I'm still in your constant presence. That's says a lot about me." he smirks.

"That you like me, love."

"That I can handle you Klaus."

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"As am I." Elijah adds as he approaches.

"And us, I want to find out who this jackass actually is Blondie." I roll my eyes.

"Why don't you invite the whole damn town!" I say sarcastically.

"Wouldn't have enough room at the Grill, darling." Kol smirks as I roll my eyes and walk out and flash to the grill as the rest follow. I listen in and hear only 9 heartbeats. 3 being the bartenders, and the rest customers. One being the person that I was meeting.

"You lot stay here and just listen in. Ok." I say and then walk through the doors and glance around. Customers are acting normal and I see him sitting at a round table in the middle of the Grill with what seems like a bodyguard standing at the door. I slowly make my way over to him and sit myself down.

"I see you brought the rabble." he says in a low voice. I tilt my head and realise that everyone has followed in regardless of my instructions.

"Well what can you do, can't get them to listen, can't kill them without making a mess." I say sarcastically as he continues to stare at me and then leans back in his seat.

"So? Offering to help more monsters. How very public-spirited. Though that's never been your motivation, has it." he says without emotion.

"What are you doing here?" I question but remain cool and composed.

"As ever, I'm concerned about you."

"Yes, I've been hearing about your concern." I drawl out keeping eye contact with him.

"Always so aggressive. Didn't it occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?" I could hear Klaus tighten his hold on his glass of scotch as he listened in as Elijah and the others tried to figure out who the man in front of me was.

"Oddly enough, no"

"We have more in common than you like to believe. This petty feud between us is simple childish. People will suffer. And you know it will upset Father." Chairs scraped back and in a flash I felt Damon, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol standing behind me.

"No. No, wait. Father, who's 'father'?" Damon buts into the conversation eager to get answers as seem the others.

"Our Father."

"My stepfather" I quip to which he just smirks. "This is my stepbrother Kaleb. Gaining weight?" his nerve twitches but he remains composed.

"Losing it. In fact."

"He's your stepbrother?" Klaus asks surprised.

"Of course he's my stepbrother."

"So he's not-" I turn my face to look at Rebekah.

"What?"

"I don't know, evil mastermind." she exclaims confused

"Close enough." Kaleb becomes irritated.

"For goodness sake. I am trying to help you, why can't you see my intentions are good?" I scoff and get up from my seat.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions. You'd be wise to remember that Kaleb. " He remains seated but looks up to me. "I know exactly what your _intentions _are and I know what you're capable of. You're out of your mind if you think I'm just going to go along with you."

"Caroline..." I cut him off as he tries to speak again.

"Goodbye Kaleb."

"He wants to talk to you." I stop and look at him.

"If he wanted to talk then he would've contacted me personally and not sent a lackey in his place. Beside, my schedule is full. Perhaps some other time. Oh and Kaleb, try not to start a war before I get home, you know what it does to the traffic." I say as I head to the door and stride into the cold night not bothering to turn as Klaus calls my name.


	8. Chapter 7

**"If he wanted to talk then he would've contacted me personally and not sent a lackey in his place. Beside, my schedule is full. Perhaps some other time. Oh and Kaleb, try not to start a war before I get home, you know what it does to the traffic." I say as I head to the door and stride into the cold night not bothering to turn as Klaus calls my name.**

"Caroline, wait!" I hear Klaus call and I turn on my heel to face him as the others watch. We stand next to the bench in front of the Grill and I wait for him to begin to ask questions.

"What?" He searches my eyes for something and then sighs.

"You didn't tell me you had any siblings when I asked."

"No, you asked and I didn't say answer you, there's a difference." He narrows his eyes at me.

"You and him don't get along." I roll my eyes at him.

"What was the first clue, when he tried to blackmail me or when I walked away without listening?"

"Do you have any more siblings?"

"Why? So you can use them to get me to break the blood oath. Well, too bad Klaus, I have 3 other siblings and I don't give a damn about any of them. So go ahead and try to use them against me," I lean in closer to him, "but it won't work. So good luck." I hiss and then flash away to the Falls, my usual sanctuary. Standing on the cliff, I take in a calming breath and suppress my anger and pain when I feel a presence behind me. "What do you want?"

"I came to see if you were ok." Stefan says as he moves closer to me.

"I'm fine, you can go now."

"Care...I'm your friend, I'm here for you if you need to talk but why didn't you tell us that you were part witch and had a brother?" I scoff and turn around to face him.

"Why, would you have used me instead of Bonnie to do magic, would you have kept me on a leash and had me on speed dial because I'm stronger than her. Would you have constantly asked me to risk my life for Elena? The moment we found out that Klaus was coming to town, I told you that we needed to be prepared, but you just charged in with no plan. I told you that it wouldn't work, but if you had known about my magic, you would have forced me to protect Elena at all costs." He averts his eyes but then opens his mouth to say something. "Don't try to deny it, remember when you wanted Bonnie to do a protection spell on Elena even though it would have drained her energy, she refused because she wouldn't be able to do it, so Damon decided it would be fun to threaten Bonnie's parents. And you didn't even say anything, you just went along with his stupid plan."

"Care, he's my brother-"

"And I hate him. I want to kill him every time I see him because he makes my skin crawl. But have I ever refused to be near him. No, because he's your brother. Even when he slept with your girlfriend behind your back, you _still _for some insane reason get along with him." I run my fingers through my hair as I turn back to the lake and watch the sun begin to set.

"Caroline, I'm sorry for what he did to you. If you need to talk, I will listen." He flashes away and I feel the tears begin to fill my eyes.

"What did Damon do to you?" I hear a woman's voice fill the silence. Turning my head, I see Rebekah standing beside me.

"Doesn't matter." I say sharply as I wipe away a stray tear. She looks at me and I feel her burning stare. "I don't need your pity Rebekah, so you can leave." She scoffs.

"Believe it or not, but there is no pity. I actually admire your strength, especially when you threatened me." My lips curve up slightly. "I'm impressed by you, Caroline, and your ability to show no weakness. The way you stood up to my brother was amazing. I've spent many lifetimes trying to find that sort of courage but always failing, yet I look at you and see the qualities that I've always wanted."

"You're too hard on yourself Rebekah." I whisper as I slowly sit down at the edge of the cliff and Rebekah sits down beside me. "You were one of the first people to be turned into a vampire, a predator which you had no idea to control and then you spent most of your life running from your father. I think you're allowed to be scared." She hums and nods as we both look at the orange sky.

"You said that Kaleb was your stepbrother. Is he part witch as well?"

"He's part wolf and witch." Her jaw drops and her eyes widen at the revelation.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"I'm guessing Liz isn't your biological mother?"

"No, she adopted me when I was 5. My real mother abandoned me and left me with my father, but he couldn't cope with me. He was a wolf as well, alpha of the pack."

"So you're a wolf?"

"I carry the gene, my mother had an affair with my father while she was married to his best friend, my stepdad. Whilst my mother was a witch, my father and his friend were wolves in a pack. My father was the alpha whilst Samuel, my stepdad, was just a pack member. My mother abandoned me and left me with my father but he couldn't cope so he gave me up. My mom took me in and raised me as her own." I take in a deep breath and wrap my arms around myself as I continue. "When I was 15 I went looking for my mother but she just slammed the door in my face, then I got turned into a vampire yet I somehow kept my magic. I went looking for my real father but I haven't been able to find him. Samuel found me instead and things happened. Now he wants to talk to me but our relationship is non-existent."

'What things happened?" I sigh.

"He tricked me and tried to get me to use my magic for the wrong things. He hurt me and tortured me when I refused. He tried to condition me to listen to him but I ran away." She swallows.

"What about your siblings?" I smile at the memory.

"When I met them, we got along, me and Kaleb were like twins, always following each other and agreeing with whatever the other would say. My other stepbrother, Kyle was the joker of the group, he was like Kol in many ways. I had two stepsisters, Carissa and Kamara, we were close always trying on clothes together, watching the same TV shows and getting into trouble." I giggle slightly at the memory.

"What happened...?" she murmurs. I swallow.

"They turned their back on me when I refused to follow my stepfather's instructions. When he hit me, they just watched or turned a blind eye to it. I cut them out of my life when they refused to help me when he tried to condition me. I don't care about them anymore, they're just strangers to me."

"Did this happen after you were turned?"

"Yeah, he found me a few months after I was turned, I thought he was going to help me with my magic but he tricked me. My mom didn't know, she was usually at work and I would visit them then. After a while I figured it out and ran away from him back home and stopped any contact with them. Now they're back for some reason."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know, could my life be any more of a soap opera right now?" She giggles and I can't help but giggle with her.

"So what are you going to do?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I'll figure something out, but I won't run." She nods.

"We should go, it's getting cold and these heels weren't made for walking in the mud." I get up and hold out my hand for her to take which she does. "Thanks." Nodding at her, I begin to walk back as she follows huddling in her jacket.

"You're not dressed for practicality are you?" I smirk as she rolls her eyes at me.

"No, I wanted to look hit and stylish, no practicality considered there. You know what they say, there's no gain if there's no pain." I scoff.

"You should really prioritise your choices Bekah." She tilts her head and raises her eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll go shopping for more _practical _clothes tomorrow. You can come along if you want...well if you don't have better things to do..." she mumbles and I look at her.

"I'd like that..." she smiles and I smile back as we reach the mansion and enter it, walking into the living room to see Klaus, Elijah and Kol talking. Their eyes turn to us as we enter and Klaus stands as he looks over me and Rebekah.

"Where were you two?" I scoff

"Talk about overbearing siblings." I murmur and Rebekah giggles as she walks past us and gets a drink.

"Well?" I smirk.

"She wanted to run away when I told her that she would be breaking your heart in the process at which point she realised that she would miss you terribly and then we came back after I convinced her to return." Rebekah says sarcastically as she sits down on the sofa but Klaus continues to stare at me.

"Calm down, I was just at the Falls, I didn't realise that I had to tell you every movement of mine. You'd be better of sticking a GPS tracker on me." I smirk as I walk past him towards the stairs. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep."

"I might just do that, GPS does sound like a good idea." He says with a tense voice. I roll my eyes at him but flash up the stairs to my room and take off my jacket and undo my hair letting my curls fall over my shoulder when I'm flashed to the wall and held there firmly against a warm body. Klaus. He's got me pinned against the wall and is staring intently into my eyes.

"Is this going to be a daily occurrence, you pinning me to a wall or tree?" I say tiredly as he smirks and moves his face closer to mine as he grips my waist and leans his other hand on the wall beside my head.

"Well that depends if you try to leave without telling me first." He growls and I shake my head.

"I told you I'd get this done, now will you leave so that I can get some sleep. Try to resist the urge to pin to a wall tomorrow, it gets tiring after a while." I say sarcastically as I push against his chest and move away to take off my shoes. He pulls me back by my wrist and cups my cheek.

"Sweetheart, don't get cocky, that's my job. Tomorrow, I want result on the blood. I'm giving you two weeks, I suggest you use them wisely." We stare at each other for what feels like hours but is only a couple of seconds before he releases his hold on me and flashes out of the room, closing the door behind him. I run my fingers through my hair and move to the mirror, staring at the girl in the reflection. She seems strong yet so broken. Happy but desolate. She's a façade, a deception. A stranger to me.


	9. Chapter 8

**"Calm down, I was just at the Falls, I didn't realise that I had to tell you every movement of mine. You'd be better of sticking a GPS tracker on me." I smirk as I walk past him towards the stairs. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep."**

**"I might just do that, GPS does sound like a good idea." He says with a tense voice. I roll my eyes at him but flash up the stairs to my room and take off my jacket and undo my hair letting my curls fall over my shoulder when I'm flashed to the wall and held there firmly against a warm body. Klaus. He's got me pinned against the wall and is staring intently into my eyes.**

**"Is this going to be a daily occurrence, you pinning me to a wall or tree?" I say tiredly as he smirks and moves his face closer to mine as he grips my waist and leans his other hand on the wall beside my head.**

**"Well that depends if you try to leave without telling me first." He growls and I shake my head.**

**"I told you I'd get this done, now will you leave so that I can get some sleep. Try to resist the urge to pin to a wall tomorrow, it gets tiring after a while." I say sarcastically as I push against his chest and move away to take off my shoes. He pulls me back by my wrist and cups my cheek.**

**"Sweetheart, don't get cocky, that's my job. Tomorrow, I want result on the blood. I'm giving you two weeks, I suggest you use them wisely." We stare at each other for what feels like hours but is only a couple of seconds before he releases his hold on me and flashes out of the room, closing the door behind him. I run my fingers through my hair and move to the mirror, staring at the girl in the reflection. She seems strong yet so broken. Happy but desolate. She's a façade, a deception. A stranger to me.**

"You ready yet Caroline?" I swing open the door as I grab my bag from the side. Her eyes run over my white sundress which is covered with my jean jacket and my ankle boots and pinned up hair with a few tendrils falling out. "Hmm, it'll do." I roll my eyes at her and follow her down the stairs where her brothers are waiting for us.

"Sister, Caroline, where are you going?"

"Shopping Elijah, I don't know when we'll be back so don't wait up." She says as she pulls me along and out of the door when Klaus suddenly flashes in front of me.

"Can I help you?" He smirks as he runs his eyes over my body whilst I place my hand on my hip.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Nope." His eyes narrow and I smirk at him.

"I said that I wanted results with the blood today, and it seems that you're off gallivanting with Rebekah. Do you see the problem with that?"

"Not really, you said you wanted results by today…" I look at my watch and raise an eyebrow "…and it seems I have 14 hours of today left to get you results. For a thousand year old, you're not really good at reading the time are you?" I walk past him as his smirk drops and he sighs loudly.

"Well then sweetheart, it seems I'll be accompanying you today to make sure you don't run off."

"You really have some trust issues don't you?" I get in the passenger seat as Rebekah starts the car and pulls away before Klaus can join us.

"God, your flirting seriously gives me a headache." I roll my eyes at her.

"There is no flirting, I just like annoying him since he can't kill me. Well, not yet." I shrug my shoulders.

"You never told me what happened between you and Damon."

"Yes I did, I said nothing happened."

"And for some reason I don't believe you." I shrug my shoulders amusedly as I see Klaus' car in the side view mirror as he follows us to the shopping mall.

"Believe what you want Rebekah." She hums but looks over at me with curiosity. "But today is all about shopping, it's been so long since I've bought some new clothes, I think I might go on a shopping binge today. Be prepared Beks." She begins giggling as we pull up to the mall. We get out and enter the shopping centre as Klaus follows us.

"So where are we heading first?" I ask and she grabs my hand and leads me to Macy's, we spend an hour in there whilst Klaus sits on the chair sipping champagne whilst he waits for us.

"Are you going to do this in every shop" I ask him as he raises his eyebrow in confusion.

"Do what sweetheart?" I roll my eyes as Rebekah goes off to pay for the stuff she bought. I huff and sit beside him on the chair.

"Drinking champagne, you know we're here to shop and do you know what people do whilst shopping?" I ask him slowly as if he's mentally unstable.

"Yes, love, I do."

"So…" He grits his teeth at my persistence.

"So what?"

"So what are you buying?" He rolls his eyes at me

"Nothing, I'm just here to supervise you-"

"And make sure I don't run away, blah, blah, blah. I think you're just using that as an excuse to follow me round like a puppy." He scoffs as I stifle a laugh.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." I get up as Rebekah comes towards us. I move behind him and move my lips to his ear.

"I don't hear you denying it…" I hear his sharp intake of breath and I spin and walk away hooking my arm though Rebekah's as we walk towards another store leaving Klaus to catch up with us.

"Caroline, where's Nik?" I shrug my shoulders amusedly.

"I have no idea." I say with a smirk as she looks at me curiously but rolls her eyes and moves towards the dresses. I see Klaus compel a shop assistant to bring some champagne for him which she does in a glass. I walk around for a couple of minutes picking out a few shirts and dresses. I make my way to Rebekah when I bump into someone. I look up and see Klaus looking down at me with an empty glass and a stain on his Henley. I try not to laugh but I let out a giggle as I look at him.

"Caroline…" he says through clenched teeth. I roll my eyes.

"It's just a little stain, I'm sure you can wash it out at home."

"And what the hell am I supposed to do now?" Rebekah walks towards us and listens in on us.

"Well Klaus, if you haven't noticed we're in a clothes shop which coincidentally sells clothes. Clothes such as shirts for men like you. Look on the bright side Klausy, at least you'll do what normal people do in shops. Shop for clothes." I give him a bright smile and point him to the men's section.

"Sweetheart, what did we say about calling me that?" I shrug.

"You really liked it and wanted me to call you Klausy all the time." I say hopefully but he just scowls.

"Nope, guess again."

"You absolutely loved the name and wanted the whole world to know." He growls and I look over at Rebekah who is hiding a smile behind her hands. "Gosh, I try so hard but there's just no pleasing you, is there Klausy?" I wink at him and walk to the changing rooms. A few minutes later I walk out of the stall and see Rebekah sitting on the chair and Klaus nowhere to be seen.

"He's trying on a new shirt. Well done Caroline, I'm impressed, you got him to buy something when someone else is with him."

"What can I say, I'm fabulous like that." I smile at her and look in the mirror as I twirl in the dark blue skater dress.

"I like it, pair it with black heels and you're good to go. You should definitely get it." I nod and just as I'm about to go back in, Klaus walks out shirtless.

"Rebekah, could you get this in black, green really doesn't suit me." My eyes run over his defined chest, his perfect abs and the v shape waist which runs down to-_stop it Caroline._

"See something you like love?" My eyes flash back to his and I feel myself blush.

"In your dreams Klaus." I say as I walk back to my changing room.

"More like daydream, feel free to ogle me some more, sweetheart, it makes me feel appreciated." He teases me through the door.

"Go away Klaus." I say as I change back into my clothes whilst he chuckles. I come back out and buy my dress as Klaus and Rebekah wait for me. "Where to next?" I ask Rebekah who smirks at me and drags me to the perfect store.

"Victoria's Secret, the perfect store." Rebekah says with a smile and I look over at Klaus who rolls his eyes. _Two can play at his game._

"You're right Bekah, come on." We make our way in and move through the aisles as Klaus follows. "Excuse me?" I say to a curvy red head.

"Yes."

"I was wondering where your lace demi cups are and your corsets." I smirk and hear Klaus' breathing become shallow.

"3rd aisle on the left."

"Thank you." I walk over there and pick up lace sets in various colours and some corsets. "I'll try these on, come on Bekah." I say as she has some sets as well. Klaus sits down and waits for us to be done outside our doors. _Perfect. _I smirk deviously. "Hey Bekah, I'm trying on that red corset but I'm not sure if it's too risqué." I say knowing that she'll hear me perfectly well with her vampire hearing.

"Open the door and let me see." She says and I take in a deep breath as I walk out and keep my gaze on her. "Hmm, you look stunning Care, lace, red, very, sexy. It doesn't seem risqué to me. What do you think Nik?" She says with a smirk as she can tell what I'm doing and plays along. I look at him with innocent eyes.

"Well, Klaus. Risqué or not?" I ask as I spin slowly on the red stilettos. His mouth is open and his eyes are wide. "Klaus?" he snaps back and coughs to relieve the awkwardness.

"It's nice." He says with a hoarse voice causing me to smile but roll my eyes.

"Come on Klaus, you're a guy, is it too risqué or just right?" I pout as he swallows hard.

"It's fine." He winces at the tone of his voice.

"Well thanks." I say as we both return to our dressing rooms and change. I put on the lace blue demi bra with matching panties and smirk, _piece de résistance._

"Hey Beks, should I get this in blue or purple?" I say as I walk out again with a strut. Rebekah looks at me and glances to Klaus who sputters out some of his champagne but tried to hide it.

"Blue, definitely. I'm just going to pay for these." She walks out leaving me and Klaus alone. I spin in the mirror and glance at Klaus who is staring at me.

"See something you like love?" I repeat his words with a smirk, he narrows his eyes at me. "Feel free to ogle at me, it makes me feel appreciated?" I wink at him and return to my room and breathe out. _I can't believe I just did that. But that look on his face. Priceless. _I change into my normal clothes and get out taking the outfits with me as Klaus follows me to the checkout where I pay.

"Lunch?"

"Sure, human or normal?" Rebekah smirks as I roll my eyes at her.

"Normal."

"I saw a nice restaurant on the way here."

"When was the last time you had something like pizza or burger and chips?" Rebekah scoffs.

"Why would I eat stuff like that?'

"Because it makes you fit into human society?" I say sarcastically as Klaus chuckles behind me. "Oh come on Beks, burger and chips, do it the normal, _menial _way, I promise you'll like it." I say with a puppy look to which she sighs and nods reluctantly.

"Fine, but if I hate it then I reserve the right to throw it at you."

"Fine." We make our way to McDonalds and I can see Rebekah looking around as if she's never been here whilst Klaus acts like he usually does. A teenager bumps into him and he growls whilst I laugh at him.

"Calm down Klaus, he was just a teenager." I say as he rolls his eyes. "What do you guys want?" they both shrug. "It's like you two have never been here before. Their faces remain impassive and my eyes widen. "Oh my God, you've never been to McDonalds?" They roll their eyes.

"Now why would I want to spend a meal here when I could eat in the own sanctity of my house sweetheart?"

"You're such a bore." I murmur.

"I heard that sweetheart." I give him a fake smile. "

"I really don't care, now you two, go upstairs and see if there are some seats on the balcony whilst I get the food." They nod and walk away as I wait for my turn.

"Welcome to McDonalds, what can I get you?"

"I'd like 3 Chicken sandwich meals and two chicken nugget happy meals with coke. Thanks." I smirk as I take the tray and make my way to Klaus and Rebekah who are sitting on the balcony overlooking the street which is filled with people. "Here you go. I got both of you chicken burgers and a happy meal on the side."

"We're not children sweetheart." Klaus says as he sees the happy meal box. I sit down and hand them their meals.

"Oh come on Klaus, don't be a spoil sport. Since you've never been here, you need the full human experience. Well come on, dig in." I grab my burger and bite into it as do the others.

"Why did you want to get seats on the balcony?" I look over the barrier and smile.

"Listen." I whisper.

"There's nothing." Rebekah says confused.

"No, listen to the street.' I murmur and I listen intently to the street sounds that meld together and flow melodically. People's voices blend together building the bass as their footsteps and rustlings of their bags make the rhythm. A saxophone beat flows in as do the guitar strumming and the hip hop beat to which dancers are moving to.

"It's…beautiful." Rebekah whispers and I smile at her and turn to see Klaus giving me a small smile which I return. He takes another bite from his burger and me and Bekah laugh.

"What?" He says confused and I point to the blob of mayonnaise which is on the tip of his nose. "Ha, ha very funny." He looks for a napkin which I forgot to get so I get out a tissue from my bag and gently wipe the tip of his nose. His eyes bore into mine and I can feel the tension sizzle in the air. I cough and pull back as I finish eating my burger.

"So? What did you think?" I ask them once their done.

"Surprisingly…good." Klaus says as he nods. I let out a gigantic smile at my achievement.

"There's still one more thing left." I open their happy meal boxes and get out their toys and hand them to them. "Open them." They do and Bekah gets a princess notebook with a small pen whilst Klaus gets a cuddly little white wolf with sharp blue eyes. I roll my eyes at Klaus who smiles like a 5 year old.

"Now, this, I like." He says.

"How ironic." I say with a smile as I look over at Bekah who seems so…human at this moment.

"It's pretty."

"Suits you sister, you always act like a princess." He snorts as she narrows her eyes at him.

"Ok, Mikaelsons calm down, no need to cause a massacre." I say as they roll their eyes but I see Klaus' mouth twitch.

"We should go now." Klaus says as he gets up and we follow to the car and drive back to the mansion.

"Well, I hate to admit it but I had a really good time today." Rebekah says as we get out of the car and walk inside to the mansion to see Kol playing XBOX whilst Elijah sits near him reading a newspaper.

"Niklaus, Rebekah, Caroline how was shopping?"

"It was surprisingly good. We should do it again." Rebekah says with a smile as Klaus smirks and I look over at Klaus.

"No freakin way. You have Assassin's Creed?" I walk over Kol and pick up the other controller and join in.

"You're really good." Kol says but his eyes are focused on the game. I smile but like him focus on beating my opponent. I hunt Kol down and shoot his troops repeatedly and then kill him.

"And boom! That is how you do it." I say with a smile as Kol's jaw drops. "Good try Kol, maybe you'll improve next time." I pat him on the shoulder in a comforting way as his eyes remain wide and his mouth is still open. I lift my hand and close his mouth for him. "Wouldn't want you to catch flies." I walk away and take my bags and flash to my room and then come back down to check on the centrifuge. I tie up my hair and place my goggle on as I unpack the deep freeze tank. "Word of warning, do not touch this without gloves. In fact don't touch this end of. Clear?" I look at them and they all nod. "Good." I place a sample of the tube solution back under the microscope to see if everything's separated which it has. I place the solution into the tank and lock it for an hour. "I have an hour until this is done, anyone want to go get drinks at the Grill?" I say and they nod. "Ok, come on."

We make our way to the grill and I order a bourbon for myself as Rebekah gets a vodka tonic and the boys get a scotch.

"Caroline?" I turn and see Bonnie.

"Hey Bon, what's up?" she glances over at the Mikaelsons but shakes her head.

"Nothing, I haven't heard from you." I shrug my shoulder and order a tequila shot for her.

"I've been busy, sorry Bon, where is everyone?" she sighs and sits beside me.

"Stefan is staying at your house and keeping your mom company, Matt and Tyler are hanging out and Jeremy is studying."

"Elena and Damon." Her eyes drop and I put my arm around her as she drinks the shot.

"At the Boarding House." she says off handedly. I nod along with her as I glance at Rebekah who smiles and gets up.

"How about a game of pool? Boys against girls?" I smile and nudge Bonnie who agrees. Kol and Elijah follow whilst Klaus remains seated at the bar with his scotch.

"Klaus, come on." I say as I walk to him.

"Still drinking love." I roll my eyes, snatch his scotch and gulp it down and slam it back onto the bar. "Caroline!" He says as I widen my eyes innocently.

"What? Oh did you and your scotch need a minute to say your goodbyes?" I say sarcastically as he shakes his head and I grab his hand and drag him to the pool table as Kol hands me the cue.

"Ok, boys against girls. We play by the rules, no off-handed tactics." Bekah says as she sets it up.

"Bon, do you need any help?" Kol smirks at her as she rolls her eyes and shoots a perfect shot and smirks at him.

"So that you can get behind me and lean over to help me? No thanks Kol, I think I can handle this." She winks at him and I smile at her small giggle. Elijah shoots next and he does it with his formal business flair.

"Bekah?" She does a good shot followed by Kol who cockily gets another one in.

"Care." I line up my shot and just as I'm about to shoot Klaus coughs to put me off.

"Nice try Klaus" I line it up again and shoot perfectly. He smirks at me and I move round the table next to him. Just as he lines up the shot I nudge him causing him to miss.

"Now, now sweetheart, did you just nudge me?" I look at him innocently.

"Me? Of course not, I'm a freakin saint. I would never pull a tactic like that" I place my hand over my heart and he tries to suppress a chuckle but fails as I giggle along with him.

"Elijah." He says but he just shrugs.

"I don't see anything that would be considered as cheating Niklaus, maybe you're just losing your touch." Elijah smirks.

"Very good love, getting the whole family involved." The turns keep going and I line it up again as it gets to me. Just as I was about to take the shot Klaus whispers into my ear breathlessly.

"You look ravishing like that sweetheart." I miss the shot and glare at him.

"What the hell Klaus? I missed." He pouts.

"Aww, it seems you did, maybe you're losing your touch."

"Yeah." I narrow my eyes and hit him with the cue as he spins round to the other side of the table opposite. It's like a game of cat and mouse. I move to the side but he remains opposite me.

"I wouldn't do that sweetheart, I'm still older and stronger than you. I could just snap your neck." I smirk and raise my finger side to side.

"Nope, blood oath remember Klausy." He glares at me and I move to my left and as I anticipated he moves to the left as well so I slide under the table and end up on his side and hit him with my bare hands.

"Come on sweetheart, no need for violence. I know you want to touch me but come on." I huff.

"There's no point in trying to speak to you when you're like this." He raises his eyebrows in fake shock.

"Like what? Cute and loveable?" I roll my eyes at him as I try to pull my hands from his grip.

"No, arrogant and annoying." He pulls me closer.

"You secretly love it." He teases when I pull my hands away from him and glare.

"Yes, I love it so much that I'm walking away from you." I flip my hair over my shoulder and move back to the other side of the table when I feel goose bumps cover my skin. The prickles run over my arms and I shiver which Klaus notices.

"Caroline…?" I look at him and then slowly turn to look over the people when I see a figure in a waistcoat suit standing at the bar, he turns and smirks at me as he lowers his glass and walks towards me. I notice all the people get up all together and move out of the bar as if they were compelled.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I hear Kol murmur behind me. Kaleb walks towards us and I meet him half way as I cross my arms.

"Hello Caroline."

"Kaleb"

"No need for the hostility." I roll my eyes when the door opens and three more people enter. A man with black hair and stubble and green eyes and two girls with chestnut brown hair and ice blue eyes.

"Great, a family reunion, as if things couldn't get any worse." I say as I look at them whilst they smirk at me. Another man enters with bar dressed like Kaleb but with a full suit jacket and a taller frame. "Oh would you look at that, I spoke too soon."

"Hello Caroline."

"Why are you here Samuel?" He raises his eyebrow in a condescending way.

"I just want to talk darling."

"And I said no to Kaleb, my answer wasn't going to change."

"You said you were busy."

"I am."

"Playing pool, yes, very busy sister." Kyle says sarcastically as he leans over the bar and grabs a bottle of bourbon.

"Well, I'd like to talk now" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Like I said I'm busy." He hums and glances over my shoulder to look at the others.

"Miss Bennett, it's a pleasure to meet you, how is your grandmother?" Bonnie's eyes widen.

"You knew Grams?" she whispers whilst Samuel nods.

"Yes, she was a good woman."

"Which led you to murdering her and draining her magic." I say

"What…" Bonnie whispers.

"It was a necessary evil." I shake my head.

"It's always a necessary evil?" I scoff "Killing a defenceless woman for her magic was not and never is a necessary evil. It's just plain cruel. You're a monster."

"Unapologetically so darling. Now, you know what I want and we can do this the easy way or the hard way.

"And what makes you think that I won't just run again?" He chuckles lowly and moves closer to me as he looks over my shoulder.

"You have too much to lose darling, you are loyal, it's engraved in your head because of your wolf gene. I know you won't run, and that is your weakness but my advantage." He says in a deadly tone.

"You don't know anything about me." He tilts his head.

"Of course I do, I know exactly what type of person you are. Just like your father. You inherit so much from him, in fact I pity you for that. He was pathetic and weak." My eyes widen at his mention of my father but I smirk.

"Is that why your wife let him fuck her?" His eyes fill with rage but he grins in a sinister way.

"Oh, poor, poor Caroline. So young, so innocent." He runs his finger down my cheek and I stare into his cold dead eyes as he smirks. "I will get you and you _will _comply." He walks out of the door leaving the others.

"Care…" I look over at Kamara who swallows and reaches out her hand but I avert my eyes and her hand falls. She sighs and walks out of the bar. 3 left.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I truly am." Kamara whispers but I refuse to look at her as she leaves.

"And 2 left. Talk about family drama. Well seeing as most of the party have left, I'll be going. It's been nice knowing you sis but what can I say. We just weren't that close." He gets up and pats me on the arm as he takes a drink from his bottle and walks out. I look at Kaleb and see his eyes set on mine.

"Why does he want to kill Caroline?" I hear Kol ask curiously.

"Long story."

"Not's so long." I murmur. The corner of Kaleb's mouth lifts.

"He's going to kill you."

"I know." I say resolutely.

"And if he doesn't, then I will." I refuse to let tears fill my eyes and betray me so I keep myself grounded. I smirk instead.

"Not if I kill you first." I say and he cocks his eyebrow.

"You can't."

"I'm more powerful than you, of course I can. Either way…I'll see you in hell." He glares at me and at the others then walks out of the doors as people begin to file back in as if nothing happened. I take in a deep breath and suppress the emptiness I feel. I spin round and grab my cue from the table and shoot getting in the final ball.

"End Game" _It certainly is._


	10. Chapter 9

I hope you like this chapter, this chapter does explain what Caroline is and why they're after her and there are a few Klaroline moments but I think the next 2 chapters will be the major ones instead.

Hope you like it and please review :D

**"He's going to kill you."**

**"I know." I say resolutely.**

**"And if he doesn't, then I will." I refuse to let tears fill my eyes and betray me so I keep myself grounded. I smirk instead.**

**"Not if I kill you first." I say and he cocks his eyebrow.**

**"You can't."**

**"I'm more powerful than you, of course I can. Either way…I'll see you in hell." He glares at me and at the others then walks out of the doors as people begin to file back in as if nothing happened. I take in a deep breath and suppress the emptiness I feel. I spin round and grab my cue from the table and shoot getting in the final ball.**

**"End Game" **_**It certainly is**_

_"I don't understand…" Rebekah says as I straighten and look at her. "Why do they want to kill you? You said that he tortured you, how can your siblings follow them?" _

_"What do you mean torture?" Klaus eyes Rebekah and his eyes turn to me as I look at him._

_"Care, tell him." I can still feel the prickles on my arm telling me that they're still nearby._

_"It's not the place for this conversation." I say as I put the cue down._

_"Fine, we'll go home, and you finally give us some answers about them." Kol says with narrowed eyes as he walks out of the bar and I sigh as I follow him out. _

_We reach the mansion and Rebekah hands me a drink as everyone sits in front of the fireplace as if it's story time. __Kind of is Care, they would find out eventually. But not everything… _

_"Let's start with you, how are you a hybrid?" Klaus asks curiously as I purse my lips._

_"As Rebekah already knows, I was adopted, Liz isn't my real mom but she raised me from the age of 5. My real mother is a witch. She and Samuel were married, but she had an affair and I was the result of it. I was given away when I was born and then adopted by my mom. When I turned 14 I found out that I had magic. At 15 I found out that I carried the wolf gene, at 17 I was turned into a vampire but didn't lose my magic. 8 months after, Samuel found me. He introduced me to my half siblings, I thought he was going to help me control my magic but he tried to condition me into following his orders instead._

_"Condition you how?"_

_"Torture, he chained me up, burnt me, vervained me, whipped me until I would follow him but I kept refusing. I ran away and came back here. Now they're after me." I take a sip of my drink focusing on the cool liquid to keep my emotions in check._

_"Care, why didn't you tell me any of this, I thought I was your friend?" I shake my head at Bonnie._

_"Of course you are Bon, but your Grams found out that they were after me so Samuel came after her and-"_

_"and killed her-"_

_"making it seem like a natural death." Bonnie's eyes fill with tears. "I wasn't going to put you at risk like that Bon, any of you and that's why I chose not to tell you. I needed some normality Bon, but don't doubt for a second that I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you, I do. I do trust you Bonnie." _

_"Wait, was that why you left town for 6 months, where they after you?"_

_"No, I went to visit Bill."_

_"Bill?"_

_"My mom's ex, he helped to raise me until he left when I was 13, he was like a dad, a proper, normal dad." __Keep it together Care, they can't find out the truth of those 6 months. No one can. _

_"But why do they want you dead?" Elijah asks in a stoic tone as he sits in his armchair looking and listening to me intently. _

_"Ever been to New Orleans?" Klaus chuckles and I raise my eyebrow at him in confusion._

_"What's so funny?" He shakes his head and stifles his laugh._

_"We built New Orleans in the 1800's. We ruled it until we had to leave."_

_"Because of Mikael, yeah." The air is tense at the mention of the name. "So you were like the royal family of Louisiana?"_

_"Of course. But Nik here thought of himself as the King of the whole city." Rebekah says snarkily._

_"Now, sister, don't be jealous."_

_"Typical." He raise his eyebrows, "you being King, it's typical. You need a big crown with that gigantic ego." Kol sputters out his scotch as he laughs uncontrollably._

_"Good one Caroline, oh god, you fit in perfectly darling."_

_"Thanks Kol." Klaus rolls his eyes at us as I let out a giggle._

_"Caroline, what does New Orleans have to do with this?" Elijah asks._

_"Turns out my mother was a New Orleans witch. An ancestral witch. I was born in New Orleans on witch grounds." I look around and they're fascinated by this. "When did you leave New Orleans?"_

_"1917."_

_"Hmm, too early. Have you ever heard of the Harvest Ritual?" Kol's eyes snap to mine._

_"It's a ritual used in some witch covens where some are sacrificed to ensure the expansion of power of the coven. They're then brought back to life through the reaping." I nod._

_"Someone's been doing their homework." I smirk at Kol. "In New Orleans, the witches have ancestral magic."_

_"So they can only do magic in towns where their ancestors are buried, right?" Bonnie says._

_"Yep, during the Harvest, four people are chosen and then brutally killed on a full moon. When the first person dies, their magic is passed on to the next and etcetera. The last person carries all four amounts of magic. When they're killed, it flows into the ground as an offering to the spirit. They have one year to complete this, otherwise the last one, well, they implode because the amount of power they have which takes down New Orleans in the process. After a week, the four are resurrected, which is known as the reaping. Whilst they're dead, they're stuck in a kind of limbo."_

_"But your mother, she's a…"_

_"Yep, she's a New Orleans witch. Meaning…" I hint as their eyes widen._

_"So are you." Klaus whispers._

_"Originally, yes. But me becoming a vampire, switched things round. I wasn't supposed to keep my magic that was only possible because of my wolf gene."_

_"Wait, so you're a tribrid?"_

_"Sort of, I still don't understand myself. In genetic terms, yes. In physical standing no. I don't have any werewolf abilities like Klaus has since he's a hybrid but a part of me is human which enables my witch abilities, I'm guessing that that side is my wolf side."_

_"Wow, that's…wow." Bonnie whispers as she looks at me. I see Klaus staring at me intently trying to figure me out._

_"Yeah…"_

_"So they want to kill you because…" Rebekah says slowly._

_"Because I am the one that needs to be sacrificed for the Harvest…" Her eyes widen as she stares at me._

_"Sorry darling, but wouldn't you be resurrected during the reaping."_

_"Nope."_

_"Because, you're not a normal witch. You're more powerful. Even ancestral magic has boundaries, but you have 'pure' magic. You won't be brought back because you're not categorised as an ancestral witch whose abilities follow those laws." Elijah says as he tries to make sense of it._

_"Hit the nail on the head. Well done. They want me dead to complete the ritual and gain more magic at the cost of my life. Kyle, Clarissa and Kamara will all return, I won't."_

_"Wait, why isn't Kaleb involved in this?"_

_"The spirits didn't choose him." _

_"So what are you going to do?" I shrug my shoulders amusedly at Klaus' question._

_"Well, first I'm going to make your blood and then I'll figure out the rest."_

_"Are you kidding me, someone's trying to kill you and the one thing you're focused on is getting him his stupid blood? Unbelievable." Bonnie huffs and sags in her seat as Klaus stares at me._

_"Yes Klaus?" _

_"Nothing, love." I nod and get up making my way to the deep freeze tank as I put on my gloves and goggles. I take the samples out and place them into the test tube. I add some Thiosulphate solution casing the ice to melt immediately. I pipette the solutions out into sample tablets and check them under the microscope for any damage. I put them into new test tubes and place them in a water bath so that they multiply quicker._

_"Ok, this should take about 2 hours, I need them to reach an optimum temperature for meiosis."_

_"My what?" Kol says with squinted eyes as I sigh._

_"Cell division Kol." I say as I roll my eyes at him. My phone vibrates and I unlock it to see a message displayed._

_Found him. _

_Atlanta- Desmond Woods. With pack, 3 cabins. _

_My debt is paid._

_I closed my phone not showing any reaction to the message, hoping that the others don't notice my heartbeat quicken for a second._

_"So any more questions?" I say as I make my way back to my seat._

_"So are the others all witches?" Bonnie asks._

_"Nope, Samuel is a normal werewolf but Kaleb, Clarissa, Kamara and Kyle are witch-werewolf hybrids as well. Not to the same extent as me, they're still bound by the rules of nature, they still have to turn every full moon but it doesn't hurt as much."_

_"How come we've never heard of them?" Klaus asks sceptically._

_"They're extremely good at hiding. And just because you're a thousand years old doesn't mean you know all the fish in the sea." Klaus rolls his eyes at me. "Now, if you lot don't mind, I think I'll be going to bed." I get up and flash to my room closing the door behind me. I grab my boots, jacket and gun and place them under my bed. Opening the bottom drawer of the cabinet beside the bed, I take out the picture hidden at the back. The picture of me when I was a baby and the blue eyed man with dark blonde hair as he holds me to him and smiles. __Now all you have to do is wait…_

_5 hours later…_

_Putting on my boots and jacket, I write a quick note to Klaus and sneak into his room. His quiet snores and even breaths fill the room as he lays on his white sheets shirtless. My eyes run over his defined torso, his bird and feather tattoo peaks out from the cover as his chest rises and fall. __Focus Caroline, his is no time to ogle. __Shaking my head, I cautiously move to the night stand and lay down my note hoping that he doesn't wake too soon. I sneak back out of his room, carefully closing the door and flash out into his car and pull away._

_**Klaus**_

_I kept my breathing even as I heard her enter my room, what the hell was she up to? She wouldn't dare try to hurt me. She moved closer to me and I was ready to flash up behind her when she stopped beside my bed. My ears pinpointed the rustling of paper which she laid beside me and then moved back out closing the door quietly, which wasn't quiet at all. The sound of an engine starting made me flash up and look through the window. She was in the car, __my __car and driving away. I gritted my teeth as I flashed and put on my clothes and looked at the piece of paper she left._

_Klaus,_

_If you wake up and find me gone, don't worry and please don't hurt anyone out of anger. I'll be back soon, promise._

_You can trust me._

_Caroline x_

_Don't worry! Where the bloody hell has she gone at 4 in the morning?! __I stuff the note into my pocket and flash to the garage grabbing some keys and get into the car and begin to follow her. Thankfully she had only left a few minutes ago and I saw her on the highway following the directions to Atlanta. __Why leave in the middle of the night on a two hour journey? Why all the secrecy? __I continue to follow her, not getting too close but keeping the car in sight. Whatever she's heading, I'm going to find out. _

_**Caroline**_

_I stop at the side of the road beside Desmond Woods. The road is a vast grey of emptiness, no cars in front or behind. I take out the crumpled picture and smooth it out as I brush my finger of the smiling man. Taking a deep breath I get out of the car and make my way into the waking forest. The sun illuminated the leaves as they began rustling in the burnt shadow of the sky. I focus in on my vampire senses and hear the low murmur of people in the distance. I flash closer and slowly walk closer moving away the branches to see a group of men and women in the clearing in front of 3 cabins. I swallow hard and breathe in slowly as I step out. A few men turn to see me and whistle causing the others to turn around to face me. The three men assume a fighting stance as they snarl at me._

_"Who are you?" A man shouts. His dirty blonde hair falls to his shoulders as he wears a white t-shirt and jeans. I raise my hands and step forward._

_"I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just need to speak to someone." _

_"You're a vampire, you shouldn't be here." Another hisses._

_"Seriously, I don't want any trouble, I'm looking for Jackson, is he here?" The blonde haired man's stance falls as he looks over me._

_"Who wants to know?"_

_"Caroline Forbes." He nods but looks at me curiously. _

_"Follow me Caroline Forbes." I lower my hands and walk forward slowly as the crowd parts but hisses at me as I pass. He knocks on the middle cabin and I hear a gravelly voice shout._

_"Enter!" The man opens the door for me and I step in to be greeted by the sight of a tall, clean shaven man with short blonde hair and kind blue eyes. "Yes?"_

_"This is Caroline Forbes, she wanted to speak to you." The man in front of me nods and the other leaves closing the door behind me. He gestures to the chair and I shake my head declining._

_"So Miss Forbes, how may I help you?" He asks. I open my mouth and no sound comes out. I glance around the cabin and see pictures of children set in the frame. A photograph of the man holding a woman and some children in front of them makes unleash a wave of emptiness within me. "Miss Forbes?" He tilts his head._

_"I..." I close my eyes and shake my head focusing on this moment, this moment right here. He doesn't know me, he doesn't recognise me. __Why would he, he's not seen you in 18 years. __"You're Jackson?" he nods as he stands from his chair and looks over me. "I'm Caroline."_

_"Yes, I know." He chuckles. The sound resonated in my head as I can't help but smile at him. "Should I know you Caroline?" I shake my head._

_"No. Um…I'm Jennifer Devereux's daughter." I say. His eyes widen at me and his mouth parts._

_"You're…her daughter…" I nod slowly as he steps forward but he narrows his eyes. "You're a vampire?"_

_"Yes, I was turned when I was 17."_

_"You're my…"_

_"Your daughter, yes." I whisper as I see him swallow hard. His face is difficult to read, his brow furrows in confusion but the corner of his lip turns up. "I tried to find you before, I couldn't. You moved around a lot, part of being an Alpha, I guess." I let out a nervous laugh as I step closer. He nods slowly and then closes his eyes. "I don't want anything from you, I just…I just needed to meet you. To know who you were, who my real father is." His eyes flash open and he steps back._

_"Caroline, I can't be the man you want me to be. I have a family of my own who don't know about you. They can never know about you." He says as his eyes glisten. My world shatters, the last chance at family, at a place of belonging has just been ripped away from me. _

_"You never told anyone did you." My statement is answered with silence. He sighs and runs his hand over his face._

_"No. No one knows about you. Only me and Jennifer." He glances at me curiously. "Have you met her?" I nod. "How is she?"_

_"I wouldn't know, she seemed happy when she opened the door with her new-born baby and then she saw me and shut the door in my face." I shrug my shoulder and look down at the floor holding in my tears._

_"I'm sorry Caroline, but you were never planned."_

_"I know Jackson, I know." I murmur. I look out of the window and see the children who were in the photograph outside playing together. _

_"I wanted to know something. This pack, if I was a werewolf, would I be a part of it?" He nods but sighs._

_"Yes. You would probably be my Beta since you're my first born. The pack would have looked up to you as if you were their family, that's how packs work." I smile sadly as I tense my fingers trying not to reach out to the picture of him and his children and brush my fingers over it. "But you're a vampire. They would never accept you Caroline. Even if I made everything known, they would be hostile towards you since you're a vampire." I feel my chest tighten at his words but I clear my throat trying to alleviate some of the pain. He steps closer and reaches out brushing his fingers over mine._

_"Have you got children?" I ask quietly, his answering smile feels like a punch to the gut. He reaches out to the picture and shows it to me._

_"Yes, I have 4. 3 boys, two girls." My smile falters. __3 girls, you have 3 girls. You have me, don't forget about me! __I feel like screaming at him to acknowledge me, in any way. He sees my smile falter and clears his throat as he pulls back from my hand. "Caroline, you need to know…you were never planned, I didn't want any children. You were just…__there."__ Another punch, his words are like knives being shoved into my body and he doesn't even know what he's doing. I glance outside to the playing children and smile sadly._

_"Jackson…you wanted children" I glance up at him, "…you just didn't want me…" I sniffle and move back, making the distance between us even greater. "But that's ok…it's ok." I shake my head and smile at him, memorising his face, his blonde hair, blue eyes which are surrounded by tiny crinkles not visible to the human eye._

_"Caroline…" he murmurs sadly but I continue to smile at him regardless._

_"It was nice meeting you Jackson." I say and turn towards the door reaching out to the handle but stop. I look at him one last time but his figure is blurred by my tears. "For what it's worth, you would have been an amazing dad to me…" I whisper quietly as I open the door and walk out as the pack members glance in my direction. I continue to walk past them as I hear the first blonde man behind me._

_"Dad, who was she?" A tear slides down my cheek at his question as I disappear into the woods. I keep walking trying to take my mind of what happened when I stop suddenly and crumble. Everything I wanted, love, family, loyalty. The last tether I hoped to have to all of those things has just been ripped out of my hands. The emptiness begins to consume me as I stare at the golden leaves which have fallen to the ground. The anger rises and I flash to an ash tree which stands tall and proud and punch my hand into the side, causing cracks in the trunk. I continue to kick and pound against the wood as the splinters embed themselves into my knuckles. The wood begins creaking and I back away collapsing to the ground letting my fingers curl into the soil as I cry helplessly like a lost child. __This wasn't how it was supposed to be, I was supposed to be reunited with my parents, to have them care and love me as their own child, to be safe and guarded. It wasn't supposed to be like this, they weren't supposed to shut me out and turn away. It wasn't supposed to be like that…_

_**Klaus**_

_I watched her from the moment she entered the clearing. I had wondered why the hell she would go anywhere near a wolf pack, was she willing to get killed? I listened to the conversation she had inside and something inside me broke for her. She was desperate for family, for somewhere to belong. But she had been turned away at every point. Her real parents didn't want her, her stepdad didn't want her, her siblings didn't even want her and her adoptive mother was usually off at work not caring. I flashed after her and saw her reaction. The pain and the exasperation was evident on her face. Her tears cascaded down like a waterfall and her hands were covered in blood as she continued to unleash her rage. I watched as she fell to the floor and crumpled trying to find some relief, some belonging. _

_"Caroline" I whispered but she didn't turn, she didn't react. She seemed to be blocking everything out. I watched as her cries died down and she breathed in and out deeply. I moved closer. "Sweetheart" Her breathing stilled, I noticed her muscles tense and then her body sag as she sat back against the tree and stared at the ground._

_"You shouldn't be here." She whispered with a broken voice. I swallowed at her tone. It wasn't anger or guilt, I was exasperation. She was tired. I walked forward and kneeled beside her. "Klaus, what are you doing here, I left you a note." _

_"You know love, if you're going to sneak into someone's room, try not to breathe too heavily." Moving beside her, I lean against the tree and sit so that her arm touches mine._

_"I'll remember that next time." I hear her murmur as she rolls her eyes at me and I can't help but chuckle until I see the blood on her knuckles and the large fallen tree. "How much did you hear?" she whispers. _

_"Everything." She nods as she gets up and begins walking away from me. "Caroline, sweetheart, stop." I say as I follow her but she ignores me._

_"We should go back, I need to finish making the blood." She scrubs the dirt off her hands and then wipes her cheeks. I flash in front of her but she tries to move around me._

_"Sweetheart, stop." I say resolutely as I grab her wrists gently. She sighs and tries to pull away but I pull her closer. "Caroline. Stop."_

_"What do you want Klaus? Hmm? You want to tell me what an idiot I am, want to shout at me for sneaking into your room or disappearing. Go ahead. Come on, go on." She urges me on and I can see her giving up but still a little fight left in her blue eyes._

_"No." she shakes her head and pulls away._

_"Then what? What the hell do you want now, tell me, because I am sick and tired of trying to figure out everyone around me. Whether they care or don't, if I can trust them or not. Tell me Klaus, what do you want from me?!" she runs her fingers through her hair and grits her teeth. Before I can even think about what I'm doing, I pull her in and wrap my arms around her as she begins to cry again and hit me against my chest. I hold her tighter to me, not letting go as she buries her head into my shirt and curls her fingers into the fabric tightly. "What do you want?" she murmurs into my shirt._

_"Nothing, I don't want anything…" I whisper back as I rest my cheek against her soft, golden hair and run my hand through it as I hold her head against me. We stay there holding on to each other for what seems like hours when she releases my shirt and pulls away. I keep my arms wrapped around her waist as she wipes away her tears and looks over her bloodied hands._

_"I need to get cleaned up." She says as she looks up at me. I swallow as I realise the small distance between us. My fingers brush against her exposed skin at her waist and I imagine running my hands over her body. My mind flashes to yesterday, the time she was wearing that oh so sexy blue lingerie and red corset. God how I wished to rip them off her and pull her and ravish her. "Klaus?" I'm brought out of my thoughts when she says my name is her sweet voice. I swallow hard as I look at her cornflower blue eyes and nod, releasing her and pulling away. The wolf in my creams to pin her against the tree and make her mine. __Dear God Niklaus, pull yourself together. __I look at her and see her walking away from me, back to the car._

_**Caroline.**_

_"I'd rather not go back like this and get hounded with questions. You wouldn't happen to have a place where I could get cleaned up, would you?" I ask quietly avoiding his eyes._

"Well, we are in Atlanta, you're lucky, I have a house near here. Come on get in, love." He gestures to his car.

"What about your car?" I look at the one he drove which is parked behind. He rolls his eyes and smirks at me.

"It's Kol's, he can get it himself, now, did you want to get cleaned up or not?" I scoff at him and get in. He drives through the town as I look out of the window not saying a word. We pull up at another grand mansion and I roll my eyes at him. "What sweetheart?"

"Do you have a mansion in every town?" he chuckles as he opens the door leading me into a vast room which is lined with historic paintings and the furniture is covered in white sheets.

"I have acquired various numbers of property, yes, but mansions everywhere, no. I have a nice little house with a picket fence in Florida." I look at him surprised as he blushes.

"Really?"

"But I also have a castle in Scotland."

"And here I thought you resembled an ordinary person for once." He raises his eyebrows as he smirks.

"Why be ordinary when you can be _extraordinary?" _I can't help but smile at him.

"Good point." I murmur as he leads me into the bathroom and he removes his jacket, rolling up his sleeves and gets out a pair of tweezers. I giggle at him as he cocks his eyebrow.

"It's just, I never imagined you holding tweezers."

"What did you imagine me doing?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Nothing that you thought."

"And what do you think I thought?" he smirks as he pulls me towards the counter and lifts me up to sit on it and steps in between my legs. _Two can play at this game._

"I thought a thought which I thought you thought, but the thought I thought wasn't the thought I thought. If the thought I thought had been the thought I thought then you wouldn't have thought of it." I smirk as his eyes widen for a second but he nods slowly as he smiles and looks at my hands. He raises the tweezers over the wooden splint and begins pulling them out.

"Impressive sweetheart, when did you learn that?"

"When I was in high school, my history teacher was a bit of an ass and kept going on about what I thought in his classes when I was daydreaming. It wasn't my fault that his class was boring and would usually put me to sleep." I shrug causing him to chuckle. His sapphire blue eyes light up as his dimples reveal themselves. His raspberry lips glisten as his tongue peeks out to glaze over them, what I wouldn't do to reach out my fingers and- _don't you dare finish that sentence Forbes! _I look down at my hands as the cuts begin to heal.

"That was a lot of anger which you let out, sweetheart in the woods. Warn me not to pick a fight with you."

"My, my, is Niklaus scared of a sweet, little, innocent girl." I say pouting with wide eyes as he narrows his.

"Of course not love." He says as I flinch at the sharp sting of a wooden splinter which digs into my hand. "Shhh, love, its ok." He murmurs as he concentrates on the last splinter and pulls it out. "There we are." He says smiling as he grabs a towel from the side wetting it under the tap and running it over my knuckles softly letting the blood soak up.

"Thank you." I say quietly. "I didn't know you cared." I feel his hand stop and then continue its movements.

"I don't care." I look up at him and tilt my head.

"Yes you do." He stops and our eyes meet. His expression is stern.

"No I don't, caring is a weakness, love is a weakness." He says as he holds my hand in his.

"Debateable." He sighs.

"Please don't tell me you're one of those ones who believe love is a strength." He drawls out as I shrug.

"I could be, but I was actually going to argue that humanity would be the greatest weakness." He stops moving altogether and stares at me.

"How so?"

"Well, humanity is emotion, when you turn it off you feel nothing, you aren't bound to anything or anyone. It makes you freer to be who you naturally are. You don't love, you don't care, you don't feel, it doesn't cloud your judgement" He looks at me surprised.

"I see you point love, I suppose you're right."

"But it also is your greatest strength. Humanity, emotion, caring can form allies, build friendships, trust and even nations. They lead you to desire, love, have faith, devotion. They motivate you, they give you purpose to live. They allow us to understand, it's a basic ideology engraved into our minds." I look up at him as he stares at me with parted lips. "But those who consider it a weakness usually seek to exploit and use it to overpower others." His eyes narrow.

"That's an interesting perspective Caroline." I can hear the dangerous tone in his voice and I know I've hit a nerve.

"It's the one I believe." He scoffs at me.

"And look where that got you, love, crying in the middle of the woods all alone. But that's what you are aren't you, alone. Your parents didn't want you, neither did your stepfather or your siblings. And yet you still believe in your _perspective_." He hisses and I pull my hands away from him.

"At least I'm not emotionally unstable, one minute I'm laughing and the next I'm pinning people against walls because they piss me off, but I guess that's what happens when your parents try to hunt you and kill you. I haven't reached the stage of running for a thousand years, tell me Klaus, how was it fearing the man who beat you?" He grits his teeth.

"Why don't you tell me how having your whole family want to kill you feels, at least my siblings don't hate me." He shouts as I push him away from me and get off the counter.

"That's not the vibe I got from them, it seems they do hate you, or maybe that's the effect of being daggered for centuries!" I shout as he tenses. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you going to dagger me as well?" I say innocently and he grits his teeth.

"Careful Caroline, you wouldn't want me coming after you, or maybe I won't need to," he comes closer to me and sneers, "you'll probably be dead tomorrow anyway, at least I won't have to dispose of you after you've made me the blood." I raise my hand and slap him across his cheek snapping his face to the side. He growls and pins me to the wall as he grips my hand and neck. "Don't try that again or I will kill you." He hisses and I gran onto his hands causing him to fall to the floor as he screams.

"Don't threaten me Klaus, maybe I'll be the one doing the killing." I hiss into his ear and release him. I turn around and reach for the door.

"Impressive love, but I would be careful, your father wouldn't be proud, it's probably why he doesn't want you around." His words echo in the room and resonate in my ear. My body stills, the breath has been knocked out of me and my body sags in defeat as I realise the truth in his words. My breath hitches as another wave of loneliness envelopes me. "And on top of that your mother didn't want you, maybe Liz will dump you soon enough once she figures out how useless you are." His words pierce me and I hold onto the door trying to support myself. His chuckles makes me shiver as a tear runs down my cheek. I take in a breath and open the door and flash back into the car and curl up in the backseat as my body trembles. I hear the door open and shut as Klaus gets in. He starts the car and we spend the rest of the drive in silence. I curl my fingers around my necklace and feel the edge of the locket dig into my fingers but I don't care.

We pull up to the mansion and I flash inside to my room shutting the door behind me. I whisper a spell making the room soundproof and let myself fall apart.

_**Klaus**_

Her words were like knives cutting into me. One minute we were laughing and the next we were screaming at each other. I admit I shouldn't have taken things that far, I knew her father was a sensitive subject, I knew how she would feel at that moment, alone and empty, hell I'd felt that when I found out about my heritage. She flashed out of the car the moment I had stopped and I sighed deeply. I'm the Original hybrid, I won't be the one apologizing, she started it, and she was the one who kept shooting off her words.

I make my way into the mansion when I'm stopped by the others who are looking at me curiously.

"What did you do to Caroline?" Rebekah hisses as she flashes in front of me. I roll my eyes at her and take off my jacket throwing it to the side.

"None of your concern little sister."

"Niklaus, where did you two go and why do you have Caroline's blood on your shirt?" I look down and realise my arm has droplets of her blood on it from when I had sat beside her.

"It doesn't matter Elijah, don't you have anything better to do. Like go attend some business." I say sarcastically as I try to flash away but am stopped by Kol.

"Look Nik, you're both full of pride so I would say that you go up and apologize to her for whatever you did." He drawls out as he blocks my way.

"Kol move before I dagger you." I hiss.

"Look here Niklaus, that girl made a deal with you, she's providing the one thing you've always wanted and she could just as easily take it away, remember you're bound by the blood oath, not her. Now stop being such a jackass and go say sorry." I growl but my shoulders sag as I realise he's correct. I walks up the stairs to her room and knock.

"Caroline, open the door please." I say quietly. I don't hear anything, I try again. "Sweetheart, please." I press my ear against her door but no sound escapes. "Open this door now, love, before I kick it down." I growl as she doesn't answer. I kick open the door and find her gone but her stuff is still in the room. "Dammit." I hiss as I flash back downstairs. "She's gone." Their eyes turn to me.

"What do you mean Niklaus?'

"I mean she's disappeared, no note but her clothes are still in there."

"Then she's coming back, just trust her a little Nik." Rebekah says. "Maybe it's got something to do with were you went this morning." I shake my head and flash outside and look around but she isn't there. I pick up her strawberry scent and follow it to her house. I make my way in and look around, her scent gets stronger but she isn't there either. I notice her scent lead back outside and keep following it, it merges with a coffee smell and I realise that she's with her mother somewhere. It leads me to the cemetery where I see her mother's car with bags in the backseat. I look over the graves and see a mop of golden hair standing beside another blonde woman, her mother who is dressed in normal clothes instead of her Sheriff's uniform. I listen in to their conversation.

"_I love you mom."_ I hear Caroline say as I move closer towards them. Her eyes emanate loneliness as she looks at her mother.

"_Sweetie, what's brought this on? Did something happen with Klaus?" _Liz takes her daughter's hands in hers.

"_It doesn't matter mom, please, let's just focus on us." _

"_Care, you're worrying me, why did you bring me here sweetie, no one died." _

"_Mom. Look at me." _Caroline cups her mother's cheek as she turns her face.

"_Yes Carebear." _Her nickname makes me smile slightly as I see Caroline blush.

"_Remember what I made you forget_." I hear her whisper and I furrow my brow in confusion, I move closer to them curiously.

"_Oh my god, oh god, Caroline. She died, she's gone Amelia's dead. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Why did you make me forget Caroline, how could you do that to me?" _Amelia? Why would she compel her mother?

"_I had to keep you safe and Amelia safe."_

"_But she's dead, she's lying in her coffin six feet under."_

"_No she isn't Mom"_

"_What…?"_

"_She didn't die, she's alive, she's safe but Samuel is after me again and this time, I might not make it out." _So this has something to do with the ones after her.

"_Caroline what are you talking about, they left us alone, they didn't need you."_

"_But they do know. If they find out about Amelia, they'll take her from me, from us."_

"_She's really alive, my granddaughter is alive?" _Granddaughter, Caroline had a child?

"_Yes, mom. I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I compelled you to forget but I had to to keep everyone safe."_

"_Caroline…if you made me forget to keep us safe…then why did you make me remember?"_

"_I love you mom, out of all the people who could have loved me, you actually did. You and Amelia are everything to me and if I lost you, I, I don't know what I would do."_

"_Caroline…are you going to-" _She's cut off as Caroline cups her cheeks.

"_Mom, I love you." _She says resolutely and I see Liz clench her eyes shut.

"_No, no, you can't you can't make me forget, not this time."_

"_Mom, open your eyes."_

"_No, no, no, please don't…"_

"_Open them…"_

"_Caroline…please…"_

"_I love you, mom" _I see Liz open her eyes slowly which lets a tear fall from each as she looks at Caroline.

"_I love you too my Carebear_." My eyes widen as I notice her eyes dilate ready to compel her mother.

"_Forget me. Forget everything about me, this town, about Amelia. You will not remember me or anything remotely related to me. You will leave this town and explore the world. You will love, live and laugh and keep yourself safe…you will not remember this or any moment we've spent together, just know that you are loved…you will not remember even if you are compelled to, only I can make you remember and you will take vervain everyday as well as wear this necklace at all times. If you are ever in trouble you will phone the number under the name Lia on your phone. I love you mom, I will find you one day, I promise." _Caroline pulls away from her mother._ "Now go…" _Liz stands up and begins walking away as tears fall from her eyes. She gets in the car and drives away leaving Caroline alone sitting by herself on the bench.

**Oooohhhhh, leaving it with so many questions unanswered! **

**I'll update soon, I've got the inspiration rolling in on this story. But I'll leave you with a few questions to wonder about : Who is Amelia? Is she really Caroline's daughter? And if she is, who's the father? Where is Amelia now? **

**See you all next time, bye:D**


	11. Chapter 10

**"**_**She didn't die, she's alive, she's safe but Samuel is after me again and this time, I might not make it out." **_**So this has something to do with the ones after her.**

**"**_**Caroline what are you talking about, they left us alone, they didn't need you."**_

**"**_**But they do know. If they find out about Amelia, they'll take her from me, from us."**_

**"**_**She's really alive, my granddaughter is alive?" **_**Granddaughter, Caroline had a child?**

**"**_**Yes, mom. I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I compelled you to forget but I had to to keep everyone safe."**_

**"**_**Caroline…if you made me forget to keep us safe…then why did you make me remember?"**_

**"**_**I love you mom, out of all the people who could have loved me, you actually did. You and Amelia are everything to me and if I lost you, I, I don't know what I would do."**_

**"**_**Caroline…are you going to-" **_**She's cut off as Caroline cups her cheeks.**

**"**_**Mom, I love you." **_**She says resolutely and I see Liz clench her eyes shut.**

**"**_**No, no, you can't you can't make me forget, not this time."**_

**"**_**Mom, open your eyes."**_

**"**_**No, no, no, please don't…"**_

**"**_**Open them…"**_

**"**_**Caroline…please…"**_

**"**_**I love you, mom" **_**I see Liz open her eyes slowly which lets a tear fall from each as she looks at Caroline.**

**"**_**I love you too my Carebear**_**." My eyes widen as I notice her eyes dilate ready to compel her mother.**

**"**_**Forget me. Forget everything about me, this town, about Amelia. You will not remember me or anything remotely related to me. You will leave this town and explore the world. You will love, live and laugh and keep yourself safe…you will not remember this or any moment we've spent together, just know that you are loved…you will not remember even if you are compelled to, only I can make you remember and you will take vervain everyday as well as wear this necklace at all times. If you are ever in trouble you will phone the number under the name Lia on your phone. I love you mom, I will find you one day, I promise." **_**Caroline pulls away from her mother.**_** "Now go…" **_**Liz stands up and begins walking away as tears fall from her eyes. She gets in the car and drives away leaving Caroline alone sitting by herself on the bench.**

"Wow…" Klaus spun round to see Kol, Rebekah and Elijah standing behind him in the shadows. He glanced over his shoulder back to Caroline who had a tear running down her cheek.

"What the _bloody hell_ are you doing here?" Klaus hissed at them as they looked over him at Caroline who stood up and took a deep breath as she got out her phone and pressed it against her ear.

"Making sure you don't mess up." Kol drawls out as he pulls Klaus back behind the tree as Caroline walks towards the path near them talking on the phone.

"_She misses you Care." _A soft voice came over the line as Caroline walked on the path to her car.

"I miss her too, but I'm coming round in a few minutes, if that's ok?"

"_Of course…Caroline, is something wrong?" _Caroline quickly wiped away a tear which fell from her eye as she shook her head.

"I'm fine, I just need to see my little girl."

"_We're at the park right now, we'll head home now."_

"_I'll meet you there."_

"_We'll be waiting, bye honey."_

"See you soon." Caroline put her phone back in her pocket as she sighed and brushed the locket that hung around her neck letting a small smile cross her face before she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and strode to her car.

"Where do you think she's going?" Rebekah whispered.

"It's obvious that Caroline is going to see her 'little girl'." Elijah said stoically as he put his hands in his pockets and watched the blonde drive off. Kol grabbed his keys and headed towards the car as he glanced over his shoulder at this others.

"Well, come on then, there's no time to waste." The others followed him and got in the car as he began to follow Caroline's car.

"Who do you think Amelia is?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"She said 'my little girl' so I'd say daughter maybe?" Kol replied as he turned the car onto the highway as Caroline drove onto it. "But she's a vampire, vampires can't procreate, can they?"

"Of course not Kol." Klaus said irritated trying to figure out where she was going. After the screaming match they had earlier, Klaus couldn't help but begin to feel guilty, the words he said were things which he believed about himself. Her parents had let her down as his had to him. The look on her face when he had mentioned her real father abandoning her made his heart stutter for a second before he forced it back to normal. Klaus sighed as he got out his phone and dialled her number. Using his vampire hearing, he heard Caroline take out her phone and then place it back on the seat beside her just as '_the number you are calling is not available please-' _floated through his ear and he growled as he ended the call. "She's not picking up."

"Nik, what did you say to her when you both went out."

"Nothing of importance." He lied through gritted teeth but Rebekah scoffed.

"Please, I saw the look on her face when she came back, you hurt her. What did you do?" the blonde hissed as Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you care? You said she was nothing but a tool for us to use."

"And I learnt from my mistake. I actually like her Nik." Klaus scoffed but refused to carry on the conversation.

"Niklaus, keep in mind that she is the one who can help you make hybrids, if something happens to her you won't ever get doppleganger blood."

"Actually, if she dies, the spell seizes and I'll just snatch Miss Gilbert up." Kol tutted.

"Actually brother, you won't be able to. Caroline has pure magic, even with death her spells don't seize, so if she dies the blood oath will still remain intact meaning you can't hurt the doppleganger much less get her blood and the only one who would have been able to lift it would be dead. Meaning-"

"No doppleganger blood, no hybrids."

"And here I thought you would never catch on." Kol says with a smirk.

"I bet this has something to do with Salvatore…" Rebekah murmurs under her breath as Klaus turns to her with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" she sighed.

"When she ran away after the meeting in the Grill, I followed her. Stefan was there as well but he didn't see me. They were arguing and Caroline said something along the lines of hating Damon and wanting to kill him after everything he did to her. Something about not being able to look at him without feeling disgusted. I asked her what she had meant and she said nothing but it was clear she was lying." Klaus clenched his jaw and felt his anger rise up and it was clear to the others as rage emanated from him.

"Whatever it was, Caroline is certainly not focused on the elder Salvatore, but I wonder what she has in Richmond?" Elijah says and they all turn to look at the road sigh showing the way to Richmond.

"Whatever it is, I'll be making sure to get answers. I'm done with the secrets." Klaus murmurs with a resolute voice as they continue to follow.

_**20 mins later…**_

Caroline parked up in front of a little house with a white picket fence, the yard was freshly cut and there was a small porch swing sitting on the side swaying slowly in the breeze. She took in a deep breath as she got out and closed the door focusing her eyes on the house. She glanced around her and saw cars parked on driveways and a few people walking down the pavement with their dogs or small children. Caroline made her way up the path to the door and knocked softly on the oak. The door opened to reveal a dark skinned girl with straight hair parted to the side as she wore a flowy light blue maxi dress.

"Caroline, come in." she said as she glanced over the blonde's shoulder to look down the street and then shut the door when Caroline entered.

"Hey Maddie." Caroline said as she looked down the hall curiously and then turned back to the woman and was embraced in a tight hug.

"Care, I know when you're lying, I always know so I know that you weren't _fine _when we talked on the phone." She says into the blonde's ear who pulls back slowly and sighs.

"I know but I really don't want to talk about any of this." Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them with a big smile on her face. "Where is she?" Maddie nodded and smiled as she walked towards the kitchen and lifted the blinds to see a small girl with blonde curly hair that hung to her shoulders wearing a light blue summer dress with a small white bow around the waist. She was blowing bubbles in the air as she spun with her arms raised and looked at the bubbles which shimmered with curiosity. A small bubble landed on her button nose and she looked at it intently before it popped and she giggled softly. Caroline smiled to herself as she watched the little girl's joy and happiness at such a simple thing. "How has she been?" Caroline whispered as Maddie smiled sadly.

"Good as gold, she misses you everyday…" Caroline felt the tears burn in her eyes but refused to cry. "Caroline whatever is happening now, know that she loves you, we both do." Maddie says quietly as Caroline nods slowly and moves towards the open door and stands in the way watching her.

"Aunt Maddie, look at me!" The girl says as she giggles and spins.

"You're beautiful Amelia…" Caroline says quietly knowing that she'll hear her. The girl freezes with her back to Caroline and lowers her arms. Caroline steps out into the garden which is surrounded with lilies and roses. The girl turns round ever so slowly and tilts her head watching the older blonde.

"Mommy…" she whispers as her eyes fill with tears and her lips curve up into a wide smile. Caroline steps forward again when the girl drops her bubble maker and rushes to Caroline with open arms and throws herself at her. Caroline catches her and holds her tightly as Amelia wraps her arms around her neck and cries into her hair.

"I missed you sweetie." Amelia nods and squeezes tightly.

"I missed you too mommy." Her sweet voice rings in Caroline's ear as she carries her back into the house into the living room and sits down on the sofa with the girl in her arms. Amelia pulls back and cups her cheek as she looks into her mother's eyes.

"You've grown so much, baby…" Caroline whispers as she tucks a strand of Amelia's hair behind her ear.

"Of course I've grown mommy, that's what people do, its life." Amelia smiles as she rubs her small thumbs over the apples of Caroline's cheeks.

"How did you get so wise, sweetie?"

"Aunt Maddie says I get it from you just like I get your feistiness, whatever that means." Caroline sighs with relaxation as she runs her fingers through Amelia's soft golden hair.

"Oh you do Lia, of course you do." Amelia gasps as her eyes widen. "Lia?" Caroline says with a furrowed brow.

"Mommy, can I tell you a secret?" She whispers with wide innocent eyes as Caroline nods.

"Of course you can sweetie." Amelia gets off Caroline's lap and pulled her up the stairs by her hand leading to a room which was painted yellow with a canopy bed in the middle and butterflies hanging from the ceiling. Amelia let go of her mother's hand and moved to a clump of feathers which lay on the bed.

"Mommy, look." Amelia sat on the bed as Caroline kneeled beside her and watched curiously. The blonde girl raised her hands slowly and the feathers began moving up and spinning round in a circle as if they were dancing to music.

"Om my…" Caroline murmured as she looked back at her daughter whose eyes had gold specks shimmering over the light blues. "Sweetie, your eyes…" Caroline lowered her hands slowly as Amelia regained composure and smiled.

"I know, they go a little gold, Maddie said that I have to keep this a secret and I can't tell anyone." Caroline swallowed and hugged her tightly.

"She's right Lia, you can't tell anyone about this. Promise me." Lia nodded.

"I promise mommy." Caroline looked at Maddie whose lips were in a tight line as she nodded at the blonde.

"Sweetie, I need to talk to your mom, how about you go get your bubble maker and put it somewhere safe." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"That means that you're going to have an adult talk, but its ok, just pretend I'm not here." Caroline giggled as the little girl skipped out of the room but then turned to Maddie.

"How long?"

"A few days, she first did it when she wanted a piece of paper which was on the floor. But it's manifesting, she reversed a wilting flower Care, she brought it back to life. We have no idea how much power she has." Caroline sighed as she sat on the bed.

"I know."

"She needs you to explain all of this to her Care, soon she'll be showing her wolf side as well. And you aren't a wolf, you need someone to explain that side to her, someone you can trust."

"Maddie, I know. I'm trying to keep her safe, to make her feel loved, safe and wanted. Something which I didn't have…" Caroline murmured as she ran her fingers through her hair and her phone beeped with a message.

_Where are you? K._

"Why can't we hear anything?" Rebekah muttered as she tried to listen in to the house and hear Caroline but there was nothing, no voice, no sounds.

"It must be spelled by a witch. Whoever lives there is a witch. Now the question is, why would a girl who had pure magic and was already capable of so much, need to go to a witch?" Kol said as he kept his eyes on the house.

"Unless that witch has something which Caroline doesn't want anyone to know about?" Klaus murmurs as he sends Caroline a message.

"Like a child." Elijah says quietly.

"Maddie, I've got to go. I'm going to finish this, once and for all and then return for my little girl." Caroline says when Amelia suddenly appears in the doorway.

"You're leaving again?" Caroline nods slowly with a sad smile.

"Remember what I said."

"You're trying to keep us safe so that we can stay together forever." Lia says slowly as she moves closer to her mother, the older blonde kneels down. "But you've only been here for 5 minutes mommy, there's so much more that I need to tell you about." She says softly.

"I know sweetie, I know. I have 5 more minutes before I need to go. So come here, give me one of those world class hugs, baby." Amelia wraps her arms around her and breathes in her mother's scent and vice versa.

"Mommy, I drew you a picture in school, would you like to see it?" Caroline smiled at her daughter's cuteness as she nodded. Wait here and close your eyes please." Caroline followed her instructions and then she returned with a piece of paper in her hand. "Open." Caroline looked down and saw a her daughter's drawing, a big pink stick figure with a crown on her head and the word 'mommy' written underneath and a small stick figure with butterflies around her holding the other's hand and another one beside her with the words 'aunt Maddie' written under the drawing. Right at the bottom in light blue writing it said 'I love you mommy.' With a big red heart at the end.

"I love it sweetie, it's gorgeous." Caroline whispers trying to keep her tears from falling. "I've got something for you too." Lia's eyes widened in surprise and enthusiasm. Caroline got out a small golden locket necklace and held it in front of Lia, the girl cupped her hands as Caroline placed the necklace there.

"It's beautiful." She says in awe as Caroline giggles at Lia's adorable expression. "Mommy, it's just like yours." Lia reaches out to her mother's necklace and compares the intricate detailing. "It's exactly like yours." She exclaims.

"It is, look inside." Caroline gestures to the locket in her hands which she opens whilst the older blonde opens hers to reveal a small oval picture of herself holding baby Lia.

"It's us." Caroline nods as she takes the necklace and places it around Lia's neck.

"It's for you to remember that even when I'm not here, I'm always watching over you."

"Just like I'm watching over you, right?"

"Right." Caroline felt her phone buzz in her pocket but ignored it. "I have to go now sweetie."

"I know Mommy." Amelia said quietly but covered her sadness with a big teary eyed smile.

"I love you Amelia, my baby." Caroline said as she kissed her cheek softly and cupped her face.

"I love you too." Amelia whispered as she brushed her fingers over Caroline's cheek. Maddie smiled sadly at the mother and daughter as her heart broke watching the goodbye. Caroline gave one last look to Amelia and pulled away to stand.

"I'll come back soon darling, I promise." Amelia nodded and clasped her necklace in her hands tightly. Caroline smiled and then turned to Maddie. "Thank you Maddie, for everything." The woman smiled and embraced the blonde.

"It's my pleasure honey. We'll see you soon, right?"

"Right." Caroline said with a resolute voice as she walked towards the door and glanced back at her daughter who had tears in her eyes and then opened the door to walk out as Maddie and Amelia watched her walk away.

The Originals had been sitting in their car for the last 15 minutes hoping for answers. Elijah continued to look at the house whilst Rebekah was on her phone, Kol listened to music through his headphones and Klaus was staring off into the distance as he tapped the dashboard rhythmically.

"Look." Elijah said and they all turned to see the door open and Caroline walk out of the house as a dark skinned woman stood in the doorway with the door held open. They hadn't noticed the little blonde girl until she called after Caroline.

"Mommy!" Their eyes snapped to the little girl who had tears running down her face as Caroline turned around and dropped to her knees and hugged the girl tightly. "Don't leave me, please. Don't go, I love you mommy, don't leave me behind." They all heard the girl sob into Caroline's shoulder.

"Mommy? That's her daughter?" Rebekah said astonished but as she stared at the girl intently she saw Caroline's features in her, the deep blue eyes and soft blonde hair.

"She's got a kid, that's impossible, she's a vampire!" Kol hissed but he noticed the similar features too.

"I know sweetie, but I have to, to keep you safe." Caroline said with a hoarse voice. The saw her hold the girl tightly and heard the pain in the older blonde's voice. "I love you, remember that, always."

"I promise." Amelia pulled away but didn't let go. "Tell me a story, please." She whispered as Caroline wiped away Lia's tears and chuckled softly.

"Which one?"

"The Queen and her princess." Caroline nodded and picked her up and moved towards the pooch swing and sat down with the little girl in her lap.

"Once upon a time, there was a majestic Queen, who lived in a colourful kingdom where music and art were celebrated. The Queen did not foresee having a child, but she lived in an enchanted land where all things were possible. In time, she was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter for whom she wished only peace and happiness. Still, the Queen had demons who pursued her. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical beings from the land. Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon her home, the Queen was driven to send her beloved princess away, convincing all who remained that she was forever lost. The Queen, in her sorrow, turned away from the world. The castle closed its doors and the kingdom fell. Some say that the only light that shines in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once mighty Queen in the room meant for her child. But as the ruthless beasts took rule over the fallen Queen's realm, little did they that she would not rest until their enemies were vanquished. For she believed that one day, they would heal their kingdom and bring her princess home. So that they might live happily ever after." Caroline said softly as she stroked Amelia's hair who played with her necklace as she watched her mother.

"We'll live happily ever after mommy, won't we? You, me and aunt Maddie altogether." Caroline closed her eyes as the tears fell but nodded.

"We will, I promise you, we will." Caroline pressed a soft kiss to her daughter's head as the Originals watched the tender scene hidden in their car.

"Mommy, fight for me. Fight the demons and come back to me." Amelia said quietly as she hugged her mother tightly around the waist and then pulled away to take her hand and make her get up from her seat.

"I will always fight for you, every single moment." Amelia stood at the top of the path which joined to the porch.

"Good. Because I want my happy ever after with you, and no one is going to take that away from us, will they?" Caroline smiled at her daughter's demand but shook her head.

"No one, not ever."

"Good, now mommy, you need to go. I'll be waiting." Amelia said softly as she looked into Caroline's eyes. "I love you…" Amelia squeezed Caroline's hand as Caroline did the same.

"I love you too, my baby. You be good for Aunt Maddie." Lia rolled her eyes.

"I always am." She huffed and Caroline couldn't help but let out a giggle mixed with tears.

"So feisty…"

"I get it from you, mommy"

"I know you do…I know…" Amelia slowly released Caroline's hand but looked up at the woman standing before her.

"I love you, mommy"

"I love you too, Lia" Maddie came out and picked the little girl up and took her back inside as she smiled sadly at Caroline who stood watching her daughter disappear into the house and the door shut behind her. The blonde collapsed against the porch beam as she held it for support, the ears were flooding out of her eyes as she felt her heart crumble and the emptiness return. But it wasn't over, she wasn't gone. Caroline stood on her shaky legs and clasped the locket in her hand as she regained strength and took in a deep breath wiping away her tears. _Fight for me._ Her daughter's voice resounded in her head and that was exactly what she was going to do.

The Originals watched as Caroline told her daughter the story and Rebekah's eyes shimmered with tears as she heard the little girl's words of fighting for her. The Original sniffled as the girls shared their love and then Amelia was taken back inside causing Caroline to collapse against the fence.

"It's real, she's got a daughter." Elijah murmured as he watched the scene and saw the fire in the little girls' eyes as she imparted her words of wisdom to her mother. Kol was stunned but smirked at Amelia's commands and her feisty side like Elijah. Klaus was confused to say the least. Caroline was a vampire, she couldn't procreate, the girl seemed 3 years old which would mean Caroline must have had her when she was human. The story that she had told to the child raised so many more questions. This had to be something to do with Kaleb and Samuel, the whole Harvest ritual, but why keep Amelia a secret, why not tell her friends?

"You're right, did you see the fire in the girl's eyes and the feistiness, she's definitely Caroline's daughter. The question is, why is she here and who would put a 3 year old in danger?" Rebekah whispered as Caroline walked down the path wiping away her tears and got in her car and begun to drive off as Kol followed behind her. Klaus' phone dinged and he opened the message.

_I'll be back soon C._

"Whatever this is, I intend to find out…" he whispered as he narrowed his eyes at the car which Caroline was in. She had lied again, there was something much bigger than just the Harvest ritual going on. She had a daughter who she was trying to protect, from what? Who knows? Samuel, Kaleb or maybe something bigger. All Klaus knew was that he was going to find out. One way or another…


	12. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! It's been a long time since I've updated but blame it on school and AS exams. Anyway here's the new chapter and most of your questions will probably be answered so I hope you enjoy. I'm hoping to update every Sunday since I won't be able to during the week because of exam prep so let's keep our fingers crossed that I can actually do that for all my stories.

Hope you enjoy it and please review :D

"**You're right, did you see the fire in the girl's eyes and the feistiness, she's definitely Caroline's daughter. The question is, why is she here and who would put a 3 year old in danger?" Rebekah whispered as Caroline walked down the path wiping away her tears and got in her car and begun to drive off as Kol followed behind her. Klaus' phone dinged and he opened the message.**

_**I'll be back soon C.**_

"**Whatever this is, I intend to find out…" he whispered as he narrowed his eyes at the car which Caroline was in. She had lied again, there was something much bigger than just the Harvest ritual going on. She had a daughter who she was trying to protect, from what? Who knows? Samuel, Kaleb or maybe something bigger. All Klaus knew was that he was going to find out. One way or another…**

"Brother, it's a full moon tonight." Elijah said stoically as he watched Klaus become frustrated, something which had happened on the last full moon when he refused to turn. "Will you be turning tonight?"

"No." Klaus said as they entered Mystic Falls following Caroline.

"May I ask why?"

"No you may not." Klaus gritted out as he leaned back and closed his eyes trying to sort through all the questions in his head. They descended into silence when Klaus took a deep breath and reopened his eyes. "Kol, stop the car." Kol narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I want to get out, stop the car." Kol stopped at the side near the woods and Klaus got out and slammed the door shut.

"Nik, where are you going?"

"Doesn't matter, I'll be home soon. Go." Kol glanced at him and then shrugged as they drove back to the mansion. Klaus got out his phone and texted Caroline.

_We need to talk, meet me at the cellars in the woods. K._

He was going to get some answers and he knew that if he and his siblings all confronted her she'd be reluctant to open up. Klaus flashed to the site and waited for Caroline to come as he lit the wooden torches in the cellar to create some light in the dark place.

Caroline had just got the message from Klaus, _what the hell does he want now._ She was angry, after their fight earlier Caroline was confused, one minute he was comforting her and the next they were shouting. _Talk about being bipolar. _Caroline parked next to the woods and flashed to the cellars and stopped just outside. What if this was a trap and he was going to kill her? _Suck it up Forbes, you are much more capable than he is. _Caroline glanced around but saw nothing which seemed potentially threatening, then she listened into the cellar and heard Klaus' breathing. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way down the stone steps to a lit room where Klaus was standing with his back turned to her.

"Klaus?" He turned slowly and narrowed his eyes at her. She could tell there was something off about him but she couldn't pinpoint it exactly. "Judging by your posture, you're not happy for some reason. What a shocker." The blonde said sarcastically but Klaus continued to scrutinise her with his gaze. He flashed behind her and shut the gate, locking it and returned to stand a few feet in front of her. Caroline cocked her eyebrow as she glanced over her shoulder at the gate. "You do realise that that's not going to stop me from getting out of here, right?" Klaus gritted his teeth in frustration. "Seriously?! You told me to meet you here, what did you want?" Caroline crossed her arms and stood tall with her chin raised trying not to show any fear. She swallowed as gold flashed in his eyes. "Klaus, your eyes…" Klaus furrowed his brow and looked away before looking back at her with his normal blue eyes. "It's the full moon tonight…" he nodded and then stepped forward.

"Where were you?" Klaus said in a deadly voice.

"I was busy, why does it matter to you?" His lips tightened.

"Tell me the truth Caroline, where did you go?" His jaw hardened and Caroline clicked her tongue.

"It doesn't matter." Klaus took in a ragged breath and stilled as his body tensed. "After what you said, I don't need to explain myself to you. You know what, this isn't even worth it." Caroline murmured and then turned to break the lock to leave when Klaus grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Where did you go?" His voice was a deadly whisper and Caroline huffed.

"Fine I went back to the university, there, happy?" Klaus tightened his hold on her as he backed her into the gate leaving only an inch of space between their lips.

"You're lying. I know where you went, to visit your precious _Amelia._ "Klaus smirked as he saw Caroline's eyes widen.

"How…"

"I followed you. Compelling your mother to get out of town was a nice touch but the real shocker was finding out about you sweet little daughter. Now, the thing is sweetheart, I'm tired of all the lies and the truths you've omitted so we're going to stay here until you've told me every single detail." Caroline pushed him back and shook her head.

"No." Klaus tilted his head,

"No?"

"No. I'm not being ordered around, I've had a lifetime full of that already."

"I want to know."

"And I want world peace, but we don't' always get what we want, do we." Caroline said sarcastically. Klaus smirked as he took off his jacket and threw it to the side landing on a rock.

"Well, love, you're going to have to tell me everything, or I could just compel it out of you."

"Go ahead, _love." _Caroline smirked as Klaus moved back to her and cupped her face and dilated his eyes.

"Tell me everything." The blonde laughed and raised her hands to remove his.

"Nice try."

"But you're not on vervain, I can't smell it on you."

"Another little advantage, I can't be compelled."

"Well then I suppose that we're going to have to do this the hard way." Klaus rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a wooden stick which was lying on the floor. Caroline scoffed.

"What, you're going to torture me to get answers, Fine." Caroline took off her jacket and threw it to the side as she placed her locket inside her shirt to protect it. "But just to warn you, I've endured a month full of torture, so I won't break." Klaus looked at her intently as he approached her slowly. His mind was rushing through thoughts. _I've endured a month of torture. _Her words had caused an ache in his dead heart, looking at her standing so defiantly brought back his human days. When he used to be weak, scared and vulnerable. And yet this girl before him, who had endured so much loneliness stood tall and didn't back down.

He dropped the wood onto the floor at Caroline's feet and instead reached out his fingers to her. Caroline looked into his eyes, which were locked onto hers, curiously. He ran his fingers along the gold chain around her neck and then gently pulled the locket out.

"You gave the same one to her…" he murmured as he opened the locket to see the picture of her and Amelia in it. "She's in danger, isn't she?" He looked at her and she nodded slowly. Closing the locket he lowered it back down the inside of her shirt but remained stood in front of her. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly as Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she murmured in disbelief.

"For what I said, I'm sorry. I know what it feels like to not be loved, for your parents to not want you. I'm sorry for the way I lashed out. You didn't deserve it." Klaus said sincerely as Caroline nodded.

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have talked about your parents or made assumptions." Klaus nodded and moved back as he sighed. "Klaus, you can't tell anyone about Amelia." He turned around.

"The others know."

"No…" Klaus nodded.

"Kol, Rebekah and Elijah were with me when we saw you two together." Caroline swallowed hard as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Who's after her Caroline and why?"

'Promise me something first. Promise me that you won't use her against me in any way. Amelia stays out of everything. Promise me." Klaus swallowed as he heard the tremor in her voice.

"I promise."

"Ammexiturae" Caroline whispered causing the gate to glow and a white line to round around the corners of the cellar as Klaus looked on in confusion. "Soundproof spell." Klaus nodded as Caroline sat down against the wall on her jacket and took a deep breath in as she began to talk.

"Amelia is my daughter, yes, she's 3 years old. I had her when I was 16. Remember when Bonnie asked about those 6 months I wasn't in town?" Klaus nodded as he sat down beside her and listened intently. "I was 5 months into my pregnancy when I left to live with my dad and his partner, Steven. My mom told everyone that I was visiting and temporarily going to school there when I was actually going through morning sickness, cravings and doctor's appointments. I gave birth on 16 October 2011 to a beautiful baby girl, Amelia Elizabeth Forbes. I stayed with them for a few more months and then returned for a week to pack up my stuff and move to Florida. That same week Stefan and Damon had come into town and because of having Amelia, I didn't take vervain, I didn't want to hurt her. Stuff happened and I was compelled. My birthday was a week later and I was killed and turned into a vampire."

"What stuff happened?" Caroline sighed as she stretched out her legs and leaned her head back.

"Damon compelled me to be his blood bag, he…abused me and I had no idea. I lost a week with my daughter because of him and then when I was turned I couldn't go anywhere near my daughter because I had the urge to drain her blood." Caroline's eyes began filling with tears as the memories swept into her head. Klaus' jaw clenched tightly as his fingers curled up into fists. "Once I was turned, I remembered everything he did to me, I thought I lost my magic because of him but I didn't. Stefan taught me how to control it but my bloodlust wasn't as big since I was half witch but it was still difficult. It took me 3 months to not want to drain my daughter's blood. It turned out that her blood was 'pure'. She has pure magic running through her as well as wolf blood. She doesn't carry the gene for some reason but can turn at will instead. She's a hybrid like you but natural. I couldn't control it in the beginning so I refused to go anywhere near her. But it hurt. I don't know much about wolf lore, but when a wolf has children she becomes bound to them, even parting for a while is painful to her. And that's what happened to me. I don't how, because I'm still learning all these ins and outs of the supernatural, but It physically hurt at the beginning when I couldn't go anywhere near her without feeling the temptation of her blood. It took me 6 months to get it under control afterwards. I visited her when she lived with my dad because it was still difficult to hide the bloodlust for her but when that was mixed with hurting, it made me even weaker and more susceptible to the allure. I visited every week for two months until Samuel found me. I met my half siblings, as you know, and then he tortured me. I ran away when I found out what they were really up to. The Harvest Ritual. I knew it was dangerous to visit Amelia just as I knew that they were going to go after people who were close to me like my dad and Steven. I compelled my dad and Steven to forget about Amelia. I took her away and hid her with Maddie. You saw her, right?"

"Yes, she's a witch."

"Yep. She's a Halliwell witch, ever heard about them?" He shook his head.

"Kol probably has. They are just as powerful as Bennetts but most were killed by Mikael." His eyes widened at the name.

"Mikael?"

"Yep. They refused to help him since they knew he was ruthless. They saw the existence of vampires as a balance to the werewolves so they refused to help him track you down and kill you all. Instead Mikael killed them but one of the daughters was hidden away and lived to continue the Halliwell line ending at Maddie. She's Lia's guardian and protector since I can't be there all the time. Maddie's been raising her for the past few years and Lia's grown to love her fun aunt Maddie. But back to the story, I then compelled my mom to forget Amelia and if that was broken to believe that she had died. Today was my first time seeing my daughter again in 4 months."

"Why so long?"

"Samuel and the others were after me to complete the Harvest Ritual during that time and I couldn't risk them finding out about her."

"What would happen if they did?"

"They would kill her." Klaus' lips parted in shock as they stared at each other for a few moments. "She has enough magic to power 1000 Harvest Rituals so no further sacrifices would be needed."

"That's why you don't want anyone finding out, they would take her." Caroline nods slowly as she pulls out her locket and opened it to see the small picture.

"Do you want to know something weird?" He looked at the picture but nodded. "When a husband dies, the wife becomes a widow, when parents die, the child becomes an orphan, when a brother dies, the sister becomes lonely. But when your child dies, the mother always remains a mother no matter what…" Caroline brushed her thumb over Lia's face as Klaus slowly intertwined their fingers. "If it means that I have to endure the pain of not seeing her, not hearing her voice or being near her, I will do it if it means that she'll survive and that she is safe. I grew up not knowing who I was, trying to make my way on my own, I won't let my daughter ever feel like that. I will always want her, even if it means enduring this emptiness…" Caroline whispered as the room fell into silence.

"Who's the father?"

"No one important, I had a one night stand, she was the result. One of my rebellious days, but I wouldn't change it for the world." She smiled to herself.

"She's a lucky girl…" Klaus murmured as his voice cracked slightly. Caroline glanced through the gate and realised darkness had fallen and the moon was up. "You're strong Caroline, stronger than anyone I've ever had the honour to meet." Caroline looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you." Klaus nodded when he closed his eyes and breathed out deeply. "Klaus, are you ok?" He nodded and gestured towards the gate.

"The moon's up, I'm feeling the urge to change." Caroline began feeling a burning sensation over her skin like she had many times before.

"Yeah. Even though I'm not a proper wolf, I can still feel it calling out to me." Klaus looked at her curiously.

"How?" she held out her arms.

"My skin feels tingly, like pins and needles but less annoying."

"Have you ever tried to figure out if you can turn?"

"I don't know how to." Klaus got up and held out his hand to her which she took slowly to be pulled up with him.

"Concentrate."

"What?"

"I'll help you try and turn, just concentrate on the feel of the moon."

"Is it going to hurt?"

"I have no idea." Caroline rolled her eyes causing Klaus to smirk.

"That's reassuring. I'm not turning tonight Klaus, I don't want to."

"Too scared?"

"Too cautious. You can turn if you like." Klaus shook his head.

"_Too scared?"_ Caroline mocked him in a British voice.

"That was horrible, love" he chuckled as Caroline shrugged her shoulders but her eyes widened as Klaus' eyes glowed yellow and black veins rippled under his eyes.

"Klaus…" Caroline said murmured as Klaus looked down and shook his head but hiding the veins but his eyes remained yellow. "You're eyes are still…." Klaus let out a low growl in response and clenched his fists.

"Caroline, get out." She didn't move just stared at his back as his back tensed.

"Klaus-"

"Get out, now!" He growled flashing forward to the back wall and punching it. "I'm turning and for some reason I can't control it. Get out Caroline!" She backed away slowly towards the gate when she froze as Klaus collapsed to his knees and his spine broke. The blonde flashed to his side and touched his shoulder to earn a deep growl from him. "Caro- ahhhh!" He roared as he fell to his side and his shirt ripped in half. Caroline panicked as she saw his body begin to tremble furiously and his legs break. She had never witnessed a wolf turn before but she knew this wasn't supposed to happen, he was Klaus, a hybrid. He was supposed to turn without any pain and yet the display in front of him showed the exact opposite. She watched as he turned onto his back and his ribs contorted under his skin as he continued to scream in pain. His eyes suddenly flashed open and focused on her. "Get out, or I'll kill you Caroline. You need to leave. Now!" He screamed again as his limbs broke and his entire body twisted.

"Klaus, you can control it. You're a hybrid you have a choice. Just stop." He shook his head.

"I can't, I'm trying it."

"Just breathe through it, Klaus, focus on my voice." She knelt down and placed her hands on his face as he screamed and tried to move away but she urged him to look at her. "Klaus, control it." He shook his head as he twisted away onto his front and raised himself onto his knees and hands. Caroline watched in shock as his legs reset and his fingers snapped.

"Run, NOW!" He bellowed out and Caroline froze for a moment before backing away to the gate and unlocking the lock to open it.

"I'll be right here Klaus, I'm not leaving you." He responded with a feral growl as he raised his head and bared his elongated fangs at her. She swallowed hard and got out locking the gate and moving back slowly watching as his trousers ripped as did his shoes and an ear piercing scream shattered her ears. Caroline closed her eyes as she continued to move back and closed the wooden door from the outside and slid down the stone wall to sit on the floor but kept her hearing focused on him. Tears filled her eyes as she heard his anguished screams which soon turned into wolf howls.

It went on for 20 minutes before the air was filled with low growls and scratches to the solid ground. Caroline breathed in deeply as she got up slowly and moved towards the wooden door lifting the panel in the middle to see a large sandy blonde wolf with deep blue eyes turning slowly in circles behind the gate. Caroline gasped at it turned towards her freezing suddenly and boring his eyes into hers.

"Klaus…" she whispered and the wolf tilted its head still observing her. Caroline opened the wooden door slowly and stepped into the room as the wolf watched her. She closed the door behind her keeping her eyes locked on him. She stepped forward cautiously towards the gate in between them acting as the only physically barrier herself and the wolf. She swallowed as she reached out to the gate and placed her hands on the bar crouching down to his level. She could feel the cool air hit her from behind as it entered through cracks in the wooden door making her shiver slightly as she remembered that her jacket was on the other side of the gate.

The sandy blonde wolf stepped closer and then stilled before turning away and ambling towards the side where Caroline's jacket lay on the floor. He sniffed it for a second before gently picking it up by the collar between his teeth and dragging it towards the gate. Caroline watched his movement and her jaw dropped as he lay the jacket before her behind the gate. When Caroline didn't move he nudged it further towards her and watched as she slowly reached out her fingers between the bars and grasped the hem of her jacket. She froze as the wolf lowered its head towards her finger slowly waiting for him to bare his teeth as an obvious sigh of aggression. But he didn't, instead he nudged her fingers with his nose and then looked up at her with his sapphire blue eyes. Caroline slowly let go of the jacket and raised her fingers slightly to him causing him to lower his mouth to them. Unexpectedly, his tongue peeked out from his mouth and licked her soft fingers and then drew back before repeating the action.

"Klaus, do you recognise me?" she whispered and he raised his head slightly before nodding. She smiled at his response before pulling back her fingers. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked causing him to snort and move away from her to the middle of the room before turning back to her. "I've never seen a wolf before, so please don't attack me." She said quietly earning a huff from him as he sat on his hind legs. Caroline unlocked the padlock and pushed the gate ajar. She stepped in waiting for Klaus to attack her but he didn't, he remained still in the middle watching her before laying his head on his paws in boredom. Caroline giggled slightly as she tread carefully past the gate shutting it behind her. "So you're like a docile pup in this form?" the wolf peaked up and growled at her before laying back down causing Caroline to scoff. "I think I prefer you like this, a little les arrogant." She murmured as she stepped closer and saw the wolf scowl at her. She rolled her eyes at him before stopping. "How long are you going to stay like this for?" He didn't move and Caroline shook her head. "You can't talk, right, forgot about that." He let out a sound which seemed as if he was chuckling. "Don't' laugh at me, wolfy." She said as he stood up and moved towards her. She crouched on the floor as he came closer and was levelled to his height. He moved around her to the gate to pick up her jacket and then pull it towards her. She reached out taking it from his move before looking at the jacket. "Ew, wolf slobber." He huffed before moving to another rock and dragging his own jacket using his paws out from behind and offering it to her. She sighed as she took it and put it on protecting herself from the cold which filled the room as the night descended. "So now what?" He continued to stare at her so she lifted her hand and set it against his cheek and brushed her thumb against the soft golden fur. He stepped closer causing her hands to slide past his cheek and into his thick fur along his side. "You're gorgeous." She murmured and he raised his eyes to look at her with a tilt of his head. "Yes, I just complemented you, get over it." She smirked as he shook his head but his mouth curled up into what seemed to be a smile but her smirk faltered as she looked at him in confusion.

"Why did you turn? You're a hybrid, but yet you couldn't control it. Why not?" She asks absentmindedly as she runs her fingers through his long fur, brushing it through and caressing it as she tried to think of a plausible answer. "It's just a normal full moon tonight, isn't it?" He shrugged as he sat on his hind legs again and Caroline crossed her legs and looked at him. "Maybe this is just a one off, maybe it's a malfunction?" She shook her head as she focused back on the creature in front of her. "And why the hell are you so…tame, shouldn't you be ripping my head off?" He whimpered as he nodded ashamedly causing Caroline to laugh. "God, you're so adorable." He rolled his eyes at her before moving away and circling her. "What are you doing?" She asked as he stilled and his tail wagged, he looked around and then back at her before gesturing to the wall where he sat down. She followed him and sat with her back to the wall and her legs outstretched. He moved closer to her and lay his head on her lap and purred quietly as she ran her fingers over him again gently causing him to close his eyes and revel in her touch. "Oh my God." She says and Klaus lifts his head in confusion. "You're going to be naked tomorrow morning, aren't you?" He nods slowly, "Where's your phone?" he nudges the pocket of the jacket she's wearing and she reaches in to get his phone. "I'm going to call Elijah to drop off some clothes for you, ok?" He huffs and lowers his head again resting on her thighs as she continued to stroke his fur. "I'll take that as a yes." She dials Elijah's number and waits for him to pick up.

"_Hello."_

"Hi Elijah."

"_Miss Forbes?"_

"Yeah, um, I need a favour."

"_Yes?"_

"Could you come to the Lockwood cellar with some blankets and clothes for Klaus?"

"_Of course, but, why?"_

"Klaus turned into a wolf so he needs some clothes to change into in the morning."

"_Has Niklaus hurt you?" _He asks worriedly as Klaus growls, Caroline giggles at his reaction.

"No. I'm fine, could you hurry please."

"_I'll be there." _He hangs up as Caroline does the same.

"Klaus." She says and he lifts his head as she takes a picture of him on his phone. He growls lowly as he realises what she's done. "Oh, calm down Klausy, it's no big deal." He tries to snatch the phone from her hand but she pulls away making Klaus get up and growl again. "Seriously." She says as she waves the phone around away from him. He rolls his eyes and then licks her cheek with his tongue causing her to freeze letting him get the phone and flings it to the opposite wall as he laughs.

"Eeeewww, you just licked me!" Caroline said in disbelief as Klaus continued to chuckle and then laid his head back in her lap. "I'm so getting back at you for that." She murmured as she wiped her cheek with the sleeve of his jacket. She stilled as her hearing focused on footsteps coming down the stairs and Klaus whined as he heard it as well and got up standing in front of Caroline as if he was protecting her. The door opened to reveal Elijah with a bag as Kol and Rebekah followed him in.

"Caroline." He said but froze as his eyes fell on the wolf guarding her. Klaus snarled at them as he stood tall. "Niklaus?" Elijah murmured never before having seen his brother in wolf form.

"Nik?" Rebekah whispered as she stepped closer earning a loud growl from Klaus who bared his teeth.

"And I thought normal Nik was scary." Kol said as he peeked over Elijah's shoulder. Caroline placed her hand on Klaus' back as she tried to move around him but was stopped when Klaus stepped in front of her.

"Klaus, calm down, they're you're siblings, they won't hurt us." She said causing Klaus to look at her and then turn back to the others. "Hi, guys."

"Caroline, are you crazy?!" Rebekah hissed. "He could kill you." The younger blonde rolled her eyes as she petted the sandy wolf who was preening at her attention.

"Its fine, he hasn't hurt me and I don't think he will." Caroline said as she moved past him towards them and opened the gate. Elijah stepped forward through the gate and handed her the bag, before he knew it Klaus had lunged towards him just as his fingers brushed Caroline's. They saw the wolf lunge and Caroline snapped the gate shut and stood in front of him. "Klaus!" He stopped but growled at the others. "Stop it, seriously. They're trying to help and all you do is growl and snarl at them." He bared his teeth at her. "Don't you snarl at me Mr, I'm helping you so be quiet and sit." She said as she waved her finger at him. He stood tall before whining and sitting back on his hind legs. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief as she nodded. "Good. Now, I think its better that we stay here for tonight so that you don't snap at your siblings again. Ok?" Klaus nodded slowly before moving towards the bag she had in her hand and taking it from her to place it against the wall.

"Are you sure about this Caroline, you never know when he could…?" She turned back to Elijah and nodded.

"We'll be fine, Elijah." She said before walking towards Klaus and sitting against the wall again. She pulled out a few blankets just as Klaus rested his head on her lap again and closed his eyes, she covered herself and him with a blue blanket and got out the pillow which Elijah had brought as well and placed it behind her to lean against. She looked back at the others who were staring at the scene. "We'll be ok, go home, we'll come back in the morning.'' Elijah nodded and looked at Klaus who had begun snoring lightly and then turned around leaving the cellar with Rebekah and Kol. Caroline sighed as they left but smiled down at the wolf in her presence who moved his head closer to her as she caressed his fur.

"Night Klaus…" he purred lowly in response causing Caroline to giggle softly as she focused on his slow heartbeat and growing snores.

**Hope you liked it, I know some of you will hate me for leaving it at this but next chapter will be epic, I promise.**

**Next chapter: Klaus wakes up and he and Caroline have a cute moment, her family make the first move against her, Caroline will fight back and show her true power. Her biological mother makes an appearance.**


	13. Chapter 12

"**Night Klaus…" he purred lowly in response causing Caroline to giggle softly as she focused on his slow heartbeat and growing snores.**

Caroline's eyes fluttered open slowly as her senses were barraged with the soft, fresh grapefruit scent and a warm gentle arm which was slung over her waist pulling her in towards a firm yet embracing being. Groaning slightly as she huddled closer to the warmth, pieces of last night came back. Klaus, Amelia, the wolf. Her eyes snapped open to be met by a horde of necklaces which hung around a pulsing neck as the charms slid over the bare flesh as it moved up and down in time with soft snores which echoed around the cellar and filled her ears. The cornflower blue orbs moved up to take in the details. His face was…boyish, relaxed. A sense of innocence passed through the man who slept beside her and for some reason Caroline felt the urge to trace the soft lines of his brow. His button nose added to his innocence as her eyes trailed down to the side and saw the coarse stubble which sat on his lower cheeks leading to his lips which appeared to be soft yet filled in a lush raspberry colour.

Caroline held her breath as the hold on her waist tightened minutely but lifted slowly as if he was gesturing for her to continue to observe him as he slept. Yet she hesitated knowing full well that such observations could jumble the mind. A soft smile could hide a well thought out plan to deceive, kind eyes could be daggers if directed right and gentle touches could suddenly become grasps and sharp jabs.

Pulling herself away from her thoughts, the blonde realised where her head was resting, instead of the pillow lying directly beneath her curls it was supported by his arm as the tips of his fingers brushed over her shoulder which had become exposed through the night as her shirt and the jacket had lowered slightly. Closing her eyes for a second, she instinctively homed in on the touch which caused goose bumps to on her flesh, shaking her head slightly, she pulled herself out of her thoughts to be met by the site of the blank ceiling which continued to hover over her. Her mind came to a stand-still as her mind became filled by the numerous problems she now faced. Not only were Samuel and the others coming after her, Amelia's powers were advancing and she needed someone to teach her about her wolf side which Caroline could do. Sure the blonde knew what being a werewolf meant, pack life, moving around and loyalty. But to have that combined with magic and being hidden away from the world and not be able to have her mother raise as a normal mother should would take a toll on Amelia. And Caroline knew that. She had experienced life trying to fit in somewhere, she sure as hell wasn't going to let her daughter feel like that. No matter what happened, Caroline had to get out safely, take down the others and be a mother to her child.

Caroline glanced at Klaus who continued to rock in the abyss of sleep, maybe he could help. _Of course Caroline, allow a pyscho killer near your daughter, great parenting. _She sighed. _But he promised. Maybe you can trust him? _Yet the other half of her screamed, _Keyword being maybe. _Caroline pulled herself away from Klaus put made sure that the blanket remained tucked around his body keeping him warm. She ran her fingers through her hair feeling her strands crossing over as if they were moulding into a bird's nest. Huffing, she straightened out her curls hoping to calm the mess down and at least look half decent. She got up slowly to feel the sore muscles in her neck from sleeping on the floor, _wonder how Klaus will feel once he gets up. _Caroline snorted as she could imagine the already moody hybrid wear a scowl for the whole day. Glancing around the cellar, she could see the golden rays of sun glow from beneath the wooden door and hear the chirping from the birds outside, she made her way to her jacket which lay on the floor and got out her phone checking the time. _10 am. _The blonde sighed as she saw the bag which Elijah had brought last night, oh what she wouldn't do for a warm cup of coffee right now. Or maybe….she wouldn't have to go without today.

Dialling the number, she called someone who she could always rely on…

"Hey, you know how much I love you right...well I need a favour…"

_**Klaus **_

I could feel the muscles in my back knot together tightly, _dear God, what the hell was I sleeping on?_ I could hear a soft beat if a heart and the quiet, melodic giggle causing my body to shiver as it ran through me and the gentle brush of fingers against my cheek.

"Klaus…Klaus get up…" A honey like murmur floated gently into my ear and I couldn't help but groan in response as I reached out to my side trying to locate the owner. "Klaus…"

"Hmm…" She giggled again as I felt the gentle caresses on my nose causing me to sniffle.

"Get up…" My eyes fluttered open to see Caroline leaning over me with her golden hair brushing against my nose and cheeks.

"Caroline?"

"Good morning." She whispered as she slowly moved back. I groaned as I twisted to keep my eyes on her but the soreness in my body numbed me and made me fall back letting my head hit the concrete. "Careful." She said as she gently lifted my head and placed a soft object, maybe a pillow, under it as she let her fingers brush through my hair. "How are you feeling?" A chuckle escaped my lips as I reopened my eyes and saw the genuine concern in her azure orbs.

"Exhausted." I whispered causing her to nod slowly.

"It's ok. You're ok now." She murmured with a small smile and I immersed myself in the comfort that those words brought to me when a thought hit me.

"You stayed…" I said quietly in awe as pieces of last night came rushing back to me, the way she approached me, her hands in my fur, the conversations, the comfort.

"I wasn't going to leave you." She said in an offended tone.

"Thank you." She smiled as she blushed.

"It was my pleasure. Now come on, get up and stretch a bit. You're probably sore from last night." I smirked at the innuendo.

"I certainly know a better way to have led to soreness." I wiggled my eyebrows causing her to scoff.

"In your dreams, Mikaelson."

"Oh most certainly."

"Yep, I was right, I preferred you as a wolf. You were less annoying then. And more submissive." She smirked as I raised myself onto my elbows as I backed up to lean against the wall as I rolled my tense shoulder.

"Minx." I murmured as my eyes bore into hers to be offered a giggle, but her smile faltered as I hissed at the pain coursing through my back.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head but her perfect brow peaked in challenge causing me to sigh.

"Well the transformation wasn't exactly painless love, now I'm dealing with the consequences not to add that I'm still exhausted." She tilted her head but reached beside me to some things that I didn't notice were there.

"Well, good thing that I've got some coffee for you." She was holding a Starbuck's cup in her hand holding it out to me.

"Coffee?"

"Yep. I got Jessie to grab some for us…and…some cookies." She pulled out a brown paper bag with large cookies in them. "Chocolate chip cookies to be exact." I chuckled at her childlike attitude, her eyes had lit up lighting the shade of her eyes form a light cornflower blue to a more ocean like turquoise which was accompanied by a bright smile. She pushed the items out to me to hold which I slowly took from her hands.

"Thank you." She looked away before opening her mouth again.

"Yeah, well, don't expect me to cater to your every whim. This is a one-time thing." She sat back against the wall beside me as she held another cup similar to mine in her hands whilst the bag of cookies sat on the blanket covering my body.

"Of course, love."

"By the way, if you see Jessie, try to not scare him, he's got a crush on you." I chuckled at the comment.

"He does?" She sighed with a smile.

"Something about you abs, dimples, 'rugged handsomeness' and that 'drop dead gorgeous voice'." She said accompanied with air quotes.

"Don't worry love, I don't swing that way. You can have me all to yourself." She scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Seriously, God, if I knew you were going to be so arrogant I wouldn't have bothered with the coffee."

"You know you love it."

"Don't delude yourself." She snorted as I watched her intently as she burst into a giggle which seemed to light up the whole room. "I shouldn't blame you, it's really not your fault you're losing brain cells at your age."

"My age?"

"Yeah, aren't you like a millennium or something years old?" My lips curved up into a smile as I took a sip of the soothing coffee.

"1650 years old, love."

"Mmm, yes, as if that makes it any better. Like I said, the old age must be getting to you." She looked at me with a smirk which I mirrored.

"Well, sweetheart, I could show you exactly the opposite, in fact, the years have taught me _a lot _of new things which I would be pleased to let you in on." I said in a seductive voice as I leaned closer to her. Her eyes flickered down to my lips as she moved in as well.

"Don't hold your breath, _sweetheart." _She murmured in a low voice which sent shivers down my spine and then pulled back to take another drink from her cup. I smirked at her challenge and let my eyes run over her body.

"Well, looking over our situation, might I suggest that you seem a little overdressed, love. How about I help you with that?" I reached out slowly when she slapped my fingers away.

"Careful Mikaelson, we wouldn't want those fingers to be cut off, would we?" She said with a serious expression but a hint of humour seeped into her tone.

"_We _most certainly wouldn't." I let my lips curve up before I rested my head back against the wall. "Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not wearing any clothes."

"I know." I glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you now?" She rolled her eyes before reaching into a bag which lay beside her and pulling out some clothes and dropping them onto my lap.

"There." My brow furrowed as I realized where I recognised the bag from.

"Elijah brought them."

"Yep." Alarm bells started to ring in his head.

"I remember." I murmured. I could feel her eyes on me. "I remember what happened last night."

"Well if I went through a traumatic experience where I transformed into a wolf, I would be worried if I didn't remember that." I shook my head slowly.

"No. Caroline, I've never remembered before." I whisper. She reached out brushing her fingers against my bare arm causing me to look at her. "Every time I've turned I've never remembered the events in the morning. This is the first time that I can clearly make out what happened." I felt my head fill with more questions. "I couldn't control it last night either, why the hell couldn't I stop myself?" Our eyes met and her face was a canvas of confusion.

"I don't know." I looked down at my clothes trying to pinpoint the answers but there were none. I could feel her fingers squeeze my arm drawing me back to face her. "We'll figure it Klaus. There must be a reasonable explanation for this, we'll find out." Her fingertips pressed into my skin before she reached out to the cookies and got one out offering it to me. "In the meantime, have a cookie, trust me they're delicious. Jessie made these himself, he's an excellent baker. They always pick me up when I'm down." I grimaced as she moved it closer. "Come on Klaus, cookies are amazing, you must know that, right?" I looked into her eyes slightly embarrassed causing her mouth to drop open. "Please, please, _please _tell me you've had cookies before." I looked away to the cup in my hand when she gasped. "You _haven't!"_ I watched as she quickly broke a piece off and moved it to my mouth. "Here, you _need _to try this Klaus, they're _amazing._" I pulled back causing her to pout. "You've got to be kidding me, come on Klaus, just have a little bite." She said as she moved the golden brown cookie closer. "Go on, I dare you." Her voice dropped to a whisper and I reluctantly opened my mouth slowly biting into the soft, crumbly biscuit. She watched me intently fascinated at my movement as I tried to hold back a chuckle at her childlike actions. The piece in my mouth melted as the chocolate ran over my tongue and coated my tongue in a deliciously sweet taste. "Good, hmm?" She smiled brightly as I nodded. I took a sip of my coffee to wash it down and my taste buds felt like they were exploding.

"That is…really, _really _good." I said causing her to giggle.

"It's as if you don't trust me, of course they're good." She said sarcastically. She offered me some more and I couldn't refuse. We continued to drink and eat as we talked. "But seriously, how can you not, after living for 1000 years, have _ever _had cookies?" I shrugged.

"Well, love, I don't usually put it on my 'to do' list."

"To do list, what do you usually have on it? Steal blood, make hybrids, pick up dry cleaning?" She said with a scoff.

"Actually, not to nit-pick, but we evil villains usually use minions to pick up our dry cleaning, that sort of thing." Caroline laughed at that causing me to smile at the sound and the way her eyes lit up.

"Minions? What are you, some kind of evil mastermind who tries to take over the world?" I chuckled.

"Eventually, sweetheart." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, _eventually._" She finished her coffee just as I did and then pulled out my phone. "But just in case you do take over the world, let me just warn you that I have some leverage in case you try to turn me into your slave or something." I narrowed my eyes as she tapped away on my phone.

"Leverage?"

"More precisely, a cute picture of sweet little Klausy as a pup. I wonder how that would affect your reputation." She smirked as my eyes widened at the picture of a sandy colored wolf with bright blue eyes.

"Caroline, give that here, now." She shook her head with a smile as she moved away.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" She giggled as I reached out causing her to pull the phone away. "I can already see the headlines, 'King of the world transforms into a cute little puppy. Not so fearless anymore.' How about it?" She says as she bursts into a laugh whilst clutching her stomach as she shuffles further away. I narrow my eyes as I glare at her before my lips curl up into a smirk and she stills. "Oh, you're planning something…" she murmurs and I cock my eyebrow.

"You know me so well, sweetheart…" I murmur back as I fling out my hand and grasp her ankle pulling her towards me as she screams with giggles in between.

"Klaus!" She shouts as I continue to pull her towards me and reach out to grab the phone in her hand which she raises away from me.

"Caroline, give me the phone." She laughs.

"Hell, no." I roll my eyes and reach further over her body to grab her hand. "I'm not giving you the phone. It's too cute!" I climb over her to get my phone when I feel a tight, sharp pain across my shoulders causing me to collapse on her with my head rest just below her chin. "Klaus?" I hear her ask worriedly as she tries to push my head up and I groan as the pain rushes through my shoulders again then down my spine. I curl my fingers into fists and press them against the concrete as I try to focus on something else like Caroline's heart beating against her chest just below the skin where my head rested. "Klaus, what's wrong?" She tries to push me away to look at me but I growl as the pain shoots through me again.

"Caroline." I hiss, "What's happening to me!" I can feel her tremble and she lifts my head to looks at me.

_**Caroline**_

I pull his face up to figure out what's wrong with him but his eyes clench shut as he hisses. I pull myself up as I cradle Klaus' upper torso and pull him close. "Klaus, tell me what's happening?!" He groans louder and clutches onto my waist.

"My back, it's like….oh god it hurts!" He growls at the pain and I rub my hands over his back as I hold him, he tenses as I brush over his upper half. I press my fingers into the flesh and can feel some distention.

"Klaus, I'm going to try something, try not to move." His eyes snap open and he breathes harshly through gritted teeth as he nods. I press my hands against his back and feel warmth course down into my hands and light pour out from my hands onto his skin. I look back at him and see him relax and begin to breathe evenly again. "Better?" I pull back my hands but continue to cradle him to me as he nods slowly. I notice his forehead seem damp and I raise my hand to brush his curls away from his head. His eyes focus on mine as I continue the gesture.

"What happened?" He whispers breathlessly.

"When you turned back your bones weren't in the correct position, probably because you were trying to fight the change. It caused pressure on your muscles and when you moved too much it hurt." I said softly.

"How did you stop it?" I pull my hand away from him to hold it up and then feel the warmth run through it causing light to glow out from my palm.

"Magic, healing ability, bit of a perk when someone's injured." He watches in awe and raises his fingers towards the light, as he nears it, the grazes on the tips disappear and are replaced by closed skin. "Cool, huh?" He nods with a smile. "As much as I'm enjoying this moment Klaus, you being the damsel in distress, you really should put on some clothes."

"Why, am I making you nervous?" He says with a smirk whilst I roll my eyes. I push him away causing him to drop to the floor and hit his head, he hisses. "That hurt, love."

"Aww, poor baby, would you like me to kiss it better?" I say with a pout.

"If you're offering, there are many places that hurt, one being my lips. They seem to feel all tingly, how about it love?" I get up ignoring him and grab his clothes turning to throw them at him when he flashes up and catches them. I narrow my eyes as I catch his smirk and he drops the blanket surrounding him. My eyes widen in shock as I see him in all his naked glory. I turn swiftly with a hand over my eyes.

"Seriously?!" His hearty chuckles resonates throughout the cellar.

"What? Where else was I going to put on my clothes, the changing rooms located at the side…oh wait, we're in a cellar, there are not changing rooms." He says with a smug tone.

"You could have warned me!" I hiss.

"And deprive you of my rugged handsomeness?" I hear his belt buckle cling and the swipe of his shirt over his flesh. "You can turn around now, love." I peak over my shoulder and see him standing with a smug smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You're unbelievable." I murmur under my breath but he hears regardless and chuckles.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He looks over me and cocks his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Not that I mind love, but you're wearing my jacket." I look down and see that he's correct.

"Only because you slobbered all over mine." I say with fake sweetness to earn a scoff from him.

"One, I didn't _slobber_ as you so poetically put it and two, I did say that I don't mind." His voice trails off at the end as he yawns. _A very sexy yawn, if a yawn can be sexy. Oh shut up! _

"Tired?" He runs his hand over his face, scratching at his stubble.

"Yeah, for some reason trying to sleep on the floor of a cellar doesn't provide the best sleep." He says with sarcasm.

"Oh get over it, weren't you born in the time when you slept on the ground in huts?" I say as I make my way over to the side to grab the blanket and place it into the bag as well as picking up the litter to throw away.

"That was a 1000 years ago love, I've evolved from those times."

"Doesn't seem like it." I say with a smirk as he picks up his phone from the floor and grabs my jacket.

"Don't let yourself be mistaken love, those time were very different." I watch him curiously as he opens the gate.

"How so?" He leads me out of the cellar and up the stairs as he begins to talk whilst we amble through the woods.

"Things were much simpler back then in terms of lifestyle. You live, hunt, eat, and sleep. Family was the center of everything. There was a kind of peace about it, the raw surroundings which were filled with nothing but nature. Men were expected to hunt, feed their families and protect them whilst women were expected to stay at home, cook, clean and be married off to raise children. Like I said simple." His eyes followed the trail of leaves on the ground as he spoke softly.

"Do you miss it?" I ask quietly which causes Klaus to lift his head and look at me.

"Some parts I do, others not so much."

"Like what?" His features soften slightly.

"Henrik." He glances at me and notices my intent look. "He was my brother. The youngest out of all of us. He was…enigmatic." He chuckles softly as the chirping of birds above accompanies.

"What happened to him?"

"He died. I was reckless, he asked to see the wolves turn in the neighboring village, I took him and he fell from the tree in which we were hiding. The wolves got to him before I could. I killed him, I'm the reason he's dead." I grasped his wrist and pulled him back to face me with a look of disbelief.

"Klaus, you didn't kill him, there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. It was an accident, completely not your fault." His eyes burned into mine as his features remained frozen.

"I could have refused him, I should have refused him. But I didn't and now he's dead." He pulled his wrist free from my hold and turned to continue walking when I flashed in front of him and held my hands against his chest.

"No. It wasn't your fault, he wanted to go see them and the wolves chose to hurt him. None of that is your fault. You were just trying to be a good big brother, you were trying to appease him." I said in a resolute tone causing him to laugh with no emotion and pull my hands away from his chest.

"And look where that's got me now. If I wasn't so stupid and weak he wouldn't be dead."

"Which means that your mother wouldn't have turned you into vampires and you wouldn't have discovered the beauty of the world."

"But he's still dead."

"And there's nothing you can do about that Klaus. But you need to know that it wasn't your fault. It was…fate."

"Fate?"

"Yes, cruel and twisted fate which he didn't deserve but it happened regardless and you can't blame yourself for that. I won't let you." His brow furrows as he continues to hold my hands in his as we stare at each other for a few seconds.

"Why are you telling me all this?" He murmurs and my mouth drops open in surprise to the question.

"Because it's true. And you thinking otherwise is delusional especially since you seem to be punishing yourself for it." I say quietly as he listens. He nods slowly as he lowers my hands to my sides and slowly releases them. He steps around me and carries on walking but stops and glance over his shoulder to me. I walk towards him and we walk in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Have you ever wanted to be human?" He glances at me in confusion. "In your lifetimes as a vampire, have you have you ever had the urge to be human again?" He chuckles softly.

"Now why would I want to stop myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet, hmm?"

"Actually, I'm more powerful than you, so your status wouldn't really be affected." He chuckles.

"Technicalities, love." I grin as his lips curve up into a smile. "how about you, don't you miss the days of…" he pulls a few pieces of paper out of his pocket and flicks through them until he pulls one out and pockets the rest, "…being ...'chair of the Mystic Falls beautification committee' and the 'director of the policeman's yearly raffle?" His mischievous eyes flick up to meet mine as my mouth drops open and my eyes widen.

"Is that my Miss Mystic application? Where did you get that?" I try to grab the paper away from him but he pulls back with a smirk as he continues to read.

"When I am chosen, I intend to redefine excellence', now I'm really enjoying your use of "when" here. It's very confident." He stifles a laugh and I put my hands on my hips as I grit my teeth.

"Mm hmm."

"And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire and perspire.' Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in 'spire". I roll my eyes and try to glare at him but fail as a smile breaks out on my face.

"Yeah. It's very funny. It's hilarious. Just…" I reach for the paper again but he lifts it high in his hand and raises his eyebrows in a condescending manner. I can't help but giggle at his childlike actions as he joins in and folds the paper back and places it in his pocket. "How the hell did you even know about that?"

"I have my ways." He says mysteriously as we continue to walk through the woods and end up at the road with the mansion in our sights.

"Jackass." I murmur causing him to chuckle loudly as we walk up the driveway to see the door being flung open by Rebekah who eyes us suspiciously.

"Ready for the interrogation?" He whispers into my ear.

"Got any tips?"

"Don't make any eye contact, don't anger them and don't, under any circumstances, comment on Elijah's snobbery. If all else fails, say our safe word and I'll dagger them immediately." I can hear the smugness in his tone and glare at him.

"Our safe word?"

"Yep, 'Apples'." I roll my eyes at him before turning back to see Rebekah walk away with the door still open. We enter the house and Klaus places the bag on the side as he leads me into the main room where Kol, Rebekah and Elijah are waiting. Their talking seizes immediately as Klaus closes the doors behind us.

"Good, you're back. How was the turn?" Elijah says as he looks up.

"Fine." Klaus answers avoiding my curious eyes. Why would he lie?

"And you Caroline, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" Rebekah scoffs as she stands form her seat with her arms crossed as she glares at me.

"Cut the crap. We know where you were yesterday. Why didn't you tell us you had a dau-"I flash to her pinning her against the wall as I cover her mouth.

"Ammexiturae." I say before stepping back to face the blonde Original's wrath.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" She yells.

"There's a reason no one knows about her. And you making accusations where anyone could hear really isn't helpful in keeping a secret. I did a soundproof spell, so you can say whatever you want now." She glares at me before clearing her throat and moving closer to me.

"Right, well. You have a daughter."

"Yes, I do." Her jaw drops open in disbelief.

"But you're a vampire."

"Yep."

"So how…?"

"I had her when I was 16, still a human."

"Why is she hidden?"

"Because I don't want her to be caught in the crossfire. Look, the cliffnotes version is, if Samuel and the others find out about her she's in danger which I won't allow, it's safer like this. You _cannot _under any circumstances breathe a word about her to anyone. Is that clear?" Rebekah glances over my shoulder to Klaus as he nods.

"Fine." She looks down before meeting my eyes again shyly. "What's her name?" I smile at her interest.

"Amelia Forbes."

"Beautiful name."

"Thank you." I turn to the others, Elijah seems contemplating things whilst bot Kol watchs me intently.

"So what is she?" Kol asks as he stands up. "Human?" I see Klaus tense slightly.

"It doesn't matter, main thing is no one else knows about her." Kol smirks cockily as he gets closer.

"Oh come on, it must be an extra juicy detail if you don't want anyone finding out about her. I'll make you a deal, you tell me and I won't say a word." I narrow my eyes at him as he moves closer and stops just before me. "Go on, tell me…" I smile sweetly before grabbing placing my fingers against his temples and dropping him onto his knees.

'Don't _ever _use her against me." I hiss. "You will ask no further questions and you will not tell anyone about her." I pull my hands away causing him to fall to the floor and grip his head in pain whilst he shouts out.

"What the hell did you do?!" He growls in the base of his throat and flashes up to me but is flung back.

"Think of it as a little compulsion, Kol." He grits his teeth as he gets up again and glares at me. "If you choose not to stick to my terms I will do that again and force you to agree."

"Compulsion?" Rebekah says curiously

"Magical compulsion." I answer back as Kol huffs and sits back down.

Elijah stands up from his armchair and walks towards me slowly just like Kol did but there seems to be an air of finality which Elijah holds. A sense of propriety which hides his cruelty, blank eyes that hide the gears turning in his head and a tight line of his lips holding in the condescending thoughts which he must hold. And yet people trusted him. It was…weird. A man with such rigour should be feared off but he was trusted. Only someone who was able to mould his entire façade so tightly around himself would be capable of utmost destruction. How had people not noticed it about him? Why did they trust him? They were wrong, weren't they?

Or maybe it's just me? Maybe this life has made me question everything about my surroundings, made me too cautious, too observant.

But if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have noticed the outline of a crisp envelope in his jacket pocket.

"We got an invitation." He says in a low voice, without breaking the eye contact, he pulls out the white envelope and offers it out to me. I take it slowly, cautiously. Looking down I open it.

_Please join the_

_Rosez-Devereux Family_

_This evening at seven o'clock_

_For dancing, cocktails & celebration._

"Great…." I murmur as I swallow hard and feel Klaus looking over my shoulder.

"Rosez?"

"Samuel and the pack are the Rosez clan. Devereux is my biological mother's last name. I guess I have a party to attend tonight."

"Well, this is going to interesting, let's hope they know who they're up against." Klaus says with humour as Rebekah smirks at me.

"Well, since it _is _a party, this mean dresses which are going to stun them. Come along Caroline, let's see what we can do to fix _this." _She says as she looks me up and down with critical eyes. Just as I open my mouth to speak she grabs my arm and flashes me up the stairs, I follow as she leads me to a closed dark oak door and twists the knob. I hear the click of the lock and the creak as she pushes it open. She flicks on the light and my mouth drops. The walls were covered in cream wallpaper with gold detailing as a plush pastel carpet lined the floor. A tall mirror with a gold frame stood at the side as a set of wooden double doors were melded into the back wall waiting to be opened. Soft cushion seats stood at the side next to the dressing table that held a 3 piece Grecian style mirror covering all angles on it.

"Do close your mouth Caroline, you haven't seen anything yet." She says with a smirk. She leads me into the room and closes the door behind us leaving us alone in these royal confines. The Original looked at Caroline and took her hand leading her further into the room. "Well, let's have at it, shall we…"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Klaus watched Elijah's nimble finger tap against the glass in constant rhythm, his eyes were focused on the book he held in his hand which rested on crossed leg. His stature was stoic as ever but Klaus knew his brother, the niggling feeling that burnt in the back of his mind like it usually would in his own, a trait shared amongst the siblings. He slowly turned the crisp page letting his eyes roam over the new words which played on behind his dark brown eyes.

Klaus leaned back in his chair watching him intently, waiting for the penny to finally drop, the questions to start and his façade to harden. Elijah's tapping stopped.

"You trust her." A cold statement left Elijah's lips earning a smirk from Klaus who sighed and raised his head slightly.

"Do I?" The book was shut with a soft thud and placed gently on the side table, He resumed to tap on the side of glass glancing down into the auburn liquid.

"Yes." Elijah placed the glass beside the book and rested both hands on the arms of the leather chair. Klaus pursed his lips maintaining his lock on his brother's eyes. The fireplace burnt next to them allowing small crackles of fire to settle between them.

"Do tell."

"You haven't killed her."

"Yet." Elijah tilted his head analysing his younger brother. Elijah saw his brother as he always did, a man fixed in a ridged posture, lips curved up in a malicious smirk, eyes empty of emotion with the ability to hide his intentions with a certain finesse that made him a dangerous and cunning being. But this time, there was something more there. His jaw was relaxed unlike the times before, his fingers lay limp against the chair without fingernails digging like they usually did. His lips weren't upturned into a full smirk, no, in fact, it wasn't even cruel. It was a soft lilt to his lips revealing a light indent where his dimples sat. But that wasn't the feature that had clinched Elijah's certainty. It was his eyes. His ocean blue eyes that usually darkened a shade to cobalt blue when he was confronted where nowhere near to that colour. His eyes remained a clear blue, with a fascinating softness that Elijah had only seen back in the days they were all human, all innocent.

Elijah's lips turned up into a small, but genuine, smile that reached his eyes. "You care for her." Klaus didn't move an inch. "Yes…that's it. You care for Miss Forbes. If it was anyone else who had prevented you from getting to the doppleganger through these circumstances, you would be hunting down a witch to break the oath. And yet, you haven't even made a single attempt. In fact, you've agreed to the terms you were forced to by her and, yes, you have shown some _resentment _but not enough. Not like you would." Klaus eyed his brother and took in a deep breath.

"Oh, Elijah. Don't be so delusional. I'm just biding my time." Klaus got up from his seat and walked towards the door reaching out to push it open when Elijah's voice caused him to freeze.

"You turned into a wolf but didn't hurt her. Aren't you wondering why? She's a special woman, Niklaus, one who is causing your paradigm to shift. And you will have to acknowledge that, whether you like it, or not." The words pierced through Klaus' thoughts causing a new fire to course through his veins, however, before he let Elijah in on that, he flashed away to his ensuite where he dug his fingers into the counter focusing on the coolness of the surface and glancing at his reflection. _Why didn't you attack her? _Taking in a deep breath, he ran his hands over his face trying to fight off the tiredness he felt since this morning. _Why couldn't you control the turn? Why, out of all the full moons, could you not stop it? Was it because of her? _Klaus shook his head ridding the thoughts hoping to avoid answering the questions running through his head. He ran his fingers over his stubble which had thickened considerably throughout the week and decided to cut it for tonight's gathering. He gathered his razor and shaving cream like her had done a thousand times before and began his usual routine by taking off his shirt setting it to the side not to spill any of the gel on it. He spread the gel lightly over his cheeks and chin hoping to get this done in record time like before. Taking the razor between his fingers, he cut a smooth line through the gel but a tremor ran through his fingers as he reached his lower cheek causing a slit in his flesh and blood to drip down.

"Damn." Klaus muttered placing the razor on the counter and grabbing a towel from the side to wipe off the blood and start again, just like before the razor slipped and cut him on the jaw tearing at his skin. He growled as he felt the metal pierce his skin. He set it down again and took a deep breath before trying again.

_**Later, in the library…**_

"Wolves, wolves, wolves….come on…" Caroline murmured to herself as she ran her fingers across the spines of the books that were set in the bookshelf gathering dust. After being dragged into the room full of dresses and spending 3 hours trying to find the perfect dress, which she did, the blonde made her way towards the library in hope of finding some answers. She needed to figure out how to help her daughter, she wasn't a wolf herself but some knowledge about it wouldn't hurt. She was also wondering why Klaus couldn't control the change last night, maybe she could find some answers to that as well. "Come on. There must be something…" Her fingers grazed the hard edges of the books which had no order to them, yet, despite that, her fingers landed on the words 'Supernatural creatures' outlined in gold set upon a dark green. Pulling it out, she opened it not pay attention to the dust that flew into the air as she turned the pages and found a section on wolves.

_**Werewolves**__ (also called__** Lycanthropes**__, __**Loup Garou**__, __**Beasts**__, or even just __**Wolves**__ for short) are a near-extinct supernatural shapeshifting species of individuals who unwillingly transform into large, fearsome and extremely hostile wolves on the night of the __full moon__. Even in their human form, werewolves possess superhuman physical prowess, but not to the same level as a __vampire__, and not as powerful as the abilities they have on a full moon. These creatures are the most dangerous enemies of vampires, due to their venomous bite, which is lethal to them. Werewolves are also hardwired to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form, though they still hunt human prey whenever there are no vampires to kill._

As Caroline read the passage questions began buzzing around in her mind, would these apply to Amelia? If so, would that make her dangerous to Caroline? How would she cope with having to turn? Flicking through the pages, her fingers stilled as the words caught her eye.

_A __**Werewolf-Vampire hybrid**__ are potentially one of the most powerful pseudo-undead creatures, having strengths and characteristics of both vampires and werewolves. Hybrids possess both the strengths and some of the weaknesses of their parent races, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage, like __day-walking__ and being able to turn into a wolf form without the __Full Moon__'__s__, __they__are__also able to withstand the pull of the Full Moon therefore remaining in their human form._

_Only known Hybrid is Niklaus Mikaelson – An Original vampire, one of the first people to be turned into a vampire and much stronger than his vampire siblings. He is much more advanced than any hybrids which may be created in the future. He is the most powerful being in the world._

_Most powerful being. Cocky much?! _Taking the book, Caroline headed out of the library to locate him, figuring that he would probably be in his room as she couldn't sense him in the rest of the house. Opening the door, she peeked in but didn't see him, instead she saw enquire door which was slightly ajar.

"Klaus?"

Hearing Caroline's voice so close to him caused his eyes to flash up and his focus to diminish on the angle of the razor which made his fingers falter and another cut to appear.

"Goddamit!" He hissed through clenched teeth as blood poured from the wound for the third time. A knock on the door interrupted his frustration as he saw Caroline peak her head through the gap. "Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he said allowing a natural smirk to overcome his lips which earned him an eye roll from the blonde. "I thought you would be still busy picking out a gown for tonight's event?" he grabbed the towel and wiped off the blood then turned to face her.

Caroline's eyes wandered very his face, half of which was covered in a white fluff. "Already done that in record time, you have no idea the motivation you get when you have a constantly critiscing blonde Original forcing you into hundreds of dresses." He chuckled at her frustration finding the soft pink that covered her cheeks an alluring asset of hers.

"No, I do not, and I hope that I never do." He sad with a genuine laugh as he turned back to the mirror in hope of fourth time being lucky. "Not that I object, mind telling me what you're doing in here, love." She walked towards him and leaned her hip against the counter, her closeness allowed Klaus to take in her natural strawberry scent which eased his previous anger.

"I was looking for some werewolf books in the library, you know, for some information that could help Amelia, when I came across some information about you. Look," She placed the book on the counter and ran her fingers across a passage of words in italics, "Unlike vampires, werewolves have an unwavering sense of loyalty, and will often bond with other werewolves they meet. They form packs and work with each other as sort of an extended family. _The bond of loyalty between werewolves is so strong that while changed under full moons, the only beings they do not attack are other werewolves, regardless of whether or not they have activated their werewolf gene." _She pressed her finger to the page as she finished accentuating the latter half of the words then glanced up at Klaus who ran the razor against his skin as he looked into the mirror with calmness which confused Caroline. "Klaus, this is probably why you didn't attack me, I still carry the wolf gene meaning…" her eyebrows rose gesturing for him to complete her thought but he ignored her and continued with his own actions. "…that you felt a sense of loyalty since I-" her voice was cut off as Klaus hissed, her eyes caught onto the crimson liquid that covered the metal tip of the razor and the bloodstained towel that was in the corner.

"Fuck." He murmured. He dropped the razor into the sink as he gripped the edge of the counter tightly with eyes clenched shut while taking a deep breath.

"Klaus, are you ok?" Caroline pushed the book to the side and instinctively placed her fingers on his arm feeling his muscles relax slowly beneath her fingertips. Blood continued to run down from his cheek and began dripping onto the pure white counter clouding it in red. Grabbing a new towel form the side, she gently pulled on his shoulder turning him and ever so slowly patted the torn skin which dripped with blood staining the shaving cream on its way down his face.

"I feel exhausted." He whispered feeling the full weight of his limbs and the muscles in his back cramp.

"The turn took a load out of you, didn't it?" He nodded slowly as she cupped his cheek stilling him as she concentrated on wiping away the blood until the cut was healed and there was no trace of blood left, but she picked up the lingering smell of blood that came from the used towel behind him. "How many times have you cut yourself?"

"Three." Something about his voice made her heart constrict, it was soft and so childlike, vulnerable and tired. She pushed the dark green book on the counter to the far side followed by the towel in her hand before jumping up to sit on the counter. Caroline took the razor which lay in the sink and cleaned it with the warm water before filling the sink half way with the liquid.

Klaus looked at her in confusion wondering what she was doing, her face was one of pure concentration as she wiped the now clean razor on the towel, placed it beside the can of shaving cream and turned the water off allowing the basin of water to settle.

"Come here." She said settling herself forward so that she would be the perfect height to reach up to his face. Klaus hesitated for a few seconds but wavered under her innocent stare allowing himself to step in between her knees. Taking the shaving can she sprayed some cream onto her hand before offering him a small smile and gently gliding her gel covered fingers over his cheek which had only been partially shaved to redo it. "Just to warn you, I haven't actually done this before so sorry in advance." She murmured as she wiped her hand and lifted the razor. His eyes darted to the metal object and back to her cornflower orbs wondering if it was safe to let her continue with what she had just said. Before he could decide, he felt her fingers grazing his jaw as she set the cool metal on his cheekbone and let it slide down in a sharp, neat line removing the cream and leaving behind a clean shaven streak of skin.

"It doesn't explain why I couldn't stop turning." Klaus whispered trying to keep his movement to a minimum, however the blonde froze and looked up at him regardless. Her brow furrowed as she kept her eyes on his, Klaus felt the urge to glide his fingers over her forehead to smooth out the creases but was fixed in place by Caroline's eyes which were filled with fascination as the wheels began turning in her head.

"You're right," she continued shaving him holding his jaw more firmly in her fingers, "but I can't find any explanation for that in the book." Her eyes lowered back to the movement of his fingers whilst his were focused on her face which was filled with confusion and concentration. "Maybe it was…a one-time thing," she shrugged as she said her words more to herself than to Klaus, sighing forcefully she continued, "no, that's too much of a coincidence and there are no coincidences." Klaus watched her in fascination as she spoke her mind freely around him, most people would think very carefully before they spoke as in not to offend him or get themselves killed but Caroline really showed no hesitation as she thought through the situation. Something else that Klaus had never experienced before was her current act. _She _was shaving his face. It was such an intimate act, her taking care of him, something that he had not felt before since he was human. Sure his siblings would show some compassion towards him, but it wasn't a choice for them. Elijah, Rebekah and Kol were obligated since they shared his blood, and even then they would sometimes turn their backs on him. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt her fingers slide down his neck holding him gently as she slid down the cold razor in neat lines making no mistakes, she checked and double checked her results making sure that every detail of her work was perfection. His pulse increased as the blonde oved closer to him as she tilted her head to remove the stubble running over the edge of his jaw, puffs of her peppermint breath glided over his skin raising goosebumps and making Klaus swallow as he saw a tendril fall across her cheek which she ignored as she kept her eyes locked onto his jaw. Klaus raised his hand slowly, careful not to disturb Caroline's intense attention, and grazed her cheek with his fingertips before pushing the strand behind her ear and letting his fingers linger there for a few seconds absorbing the feel of her soft skin under his touch. His hearing picked up her sharp intake of air as his finger grazed down her neck and she stilled before shivering. He held his breath hesitating to see her reaction but was pleasantly surprised by the small smile she offered him. Klaus' hand dropped to the side as he cleared his throat then glanced back up at Caroline.

"I'm ticklish." She giggled, "And I don't think you'd appreciate me slicing open you're cheek." Klaus chuckled creating a hearty laugh that resonated in Caroline's mind.

"I'd wouldn't, but if you're into that kind of thing, then I'm sure that I could be persuaded." He said with a smirk as he regained his confidence seeing Caroline's cheek turn a light pink but were contended by her scoff.

"I am _so _not having this kind of conversation with _you._" Her eyes were locked onto his as his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"But you'd have it with someone else."

"You're twisting my words."

"I don't hear you denying it." Her eyes narrowed as she showed him the razor.

"Carful now, don't forget whose holding the very sharp weapon." Klaus' eyes widened in fake shock.

"Of course not, sweetheart, but do you really think a razor could kill me." She rolled her eyes.

"No, but I'm sure it would hurt." She smirked.

"Hmm, very kinky." He murmured as he placed his hands on the counter beside her legs effectively trapping her. Caroline looked down to his hands and back up at him before giggling uncontrollably. She shined brightly as lips were curved up in a genuine smile as her melodic laugh filled the room drawing Klaus closer to her as he became fascinated by such an angelic sound. She grabbed onto his shoulder as she tried to calm down and eventually stopped before shaking her head.

"God, you don't stop do you. Seriously Klaus, we have more important things to think about right now so get your mind out of the gutter, be a good little boy and don't move."

"If I had a dollar for every time a woman said that-"

"You'd have like, no money, ever." His smirk widened at her quick wit as she moved the razor to his other cheek and continued. Klaus felt a shock run through his veins as he felt Caroline cup his clean cheek in her hand and draw him closer as she pressed the razor against his side and smoothed over his cheek. "Why did you lie?" Klaus heard her whisper, he glanced down to see her still focused on his cheek. "To Elijah, why didn't you tell him what actually happened?"

"He wouldn't understand." Klaus said as he felt the urge to explain himself to her which he didn't usually do with others. "None of them would. They see me as a vampire hybrid, Caroline, they don't usually take in the fact that I'm a wolf unless they have to and when they do they don't really see the difference in that background." Caroline glanced up and saw a guarded look in his eyes as if he was shutting his emotions down again.

"Just because they don't seem to acknowledge it, doesn't mean that they don't understand." Klaus scoffed before locking his eyes onto hers.

"You're making assumptions."

"I may be, or I may not. You never know until you try." Klaus sighed and turned away before being pulled back by the blonde as he rolled her eyes whilst she finished her actions and lowered the razor instead picking up a damp towel and running it over his now clean skin. Klaus was caught off guard by her gentle movement as she patted as his skin softly running her fingers over the smooth skin.

"I never answered your question," he whispered locking his eyes with hers, "if I ever thought about being a human." Caroline lowered the towel but kept her other hand pressed against his cheek as he spoke. "Once, I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me, and just hovered there staring at me. Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun ... And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day, just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of the death, and how satisfying every day must be that it survived," his lips curved up into a small; but genuine smile, "... And that was the only time when I thought about being human." He said softly as Caroline gazed at him in awe.

"One thousand two hundred and sixty…" Caroline whispered causing Klaus to furrow his brow, "a hummingbird, per minute it beats one thousand two hundred and sixty times."

"You're…stunning." He said with a certain intensity that made the blue pools in his eyes lighten a shade. Caroline shrugged amusedly before stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"I do try." She pulled her hand away and glanced over her shoulder at the mirror then back. "So, what do you think?" she said, Klaus looked over his shoulder to the mirror then turned his face checking from the sides before smoothing his hand over his jaw and looking back at Caroline. "Well?"

"Excellent work, Miss Forbes."

"Why, thank you, Mr Mikaelson." She said with a smirk. "But we still haven't figured out what happened last night."

"It could be the work of a witch." Klaus guessed causing Caroline to shake her head.

"No. I would've sensed the magic and there wasn't any anywhere near us." The blonde said as she cleaned the razor under the water, threw the towels into the laundry basket and let the water run down the drain leaving a spotless white counter. Klaus opened his mouth to speak when the bathroom door was pushed open as Elijah stepped in in his usual business manner. His eyebrow was cocked up as he saw Caroline sitting on the counter with a shirtless Klaus stood between her legs, and with such an intimate position his mind came up with many possibilities to what was happening.

"Nicklaus, Caroline." His eyes narrowed as he looked at Klaus whilst his lips turned up in a small smile as if to prove his previous point that he spoke to his brother about before. Caroline suddenly became aware of what the scene looked like and slid off the counter and stepped to the side to distance herself from Klaus.

Klaus grit his teeth at Elijah's interruption, he hoped to spend a few more minutes basking in Caroline's light but that didn't seem to be how fate worked.

"Elijah, what is it?"

"Miss Gilbert and her friends are downstairs, it seems they've received the same invitation that we have. They would like to know what's happening this evening and who the Rosez-Devereux family are." Caroline focused her hearing into the living room where everyone was.

"_Careful Salvatore, I'd hate to have to rip your throat out."_

"_I didn't realise you cared Kol."_

"_I don't, but I'd rather not have to sit through Elijah's lecture. It gets ever so boring."_

"_Where the hell is blondie, can we just get this over and done with?"_

"_Upstairs with Nik."_

"_Euch, don't tell me she's shacking up with the Original Hybrid!"_

"_Jealous?"_

"_Of course not, I've already sampled the goods, let me tell you that there's not much to he-"_

Caroline's head snapped up as she heard Damon's voice cut off, she glanced to her side and realised Klaus had flashed downstairs, her eyes widened as she recalled their conversation from last night where he had found out what Damon did. Not hesitating for one more moment to explain the situation, she flashed downstairs and froze when she saw Klaus pinning Damon up against the wall with his hand in the dark haired man's chest squeezing his heart.

"Klaus, stop it!" Stefan shouted as he tried to get Klaus to let go of his brother. Stefan tried to pry his fingers away from Damon but was pushed back onto the couch.

"What the hell?!" Damon hissed as he felt his heart being squeezed in the Hybrid's hand.

"Hell would be too much mercy for you, Salvatore. I know what you did, and let me reassure you, I do not tolerate rapists, I may be a monster, but at least I have standards. Now, how would you like to see your heart in my hand, it would give me great pleasure to relish the moment. Now be a dear and-"

"Klaus!" Klaus clenched his jaw as he heard Caroline's voice and then felt her fingers on his bare arm. "Klaus, stop, please." Klaus' eyes were golden with black veins crawling under the skin, his fangs were elongated and he bared them with pride instilling fear in Damon who choked on the blood that came pouring out of his mouth.

"Rapist?" Rebekah murmured in confusion as she watched the scene standing beside Kol whose brow was furrowed in confusion

"Niklaus, desist of this. He hasn't harmed you, now release him." Elijah's voice bellowed throughout the room causing everyone to freeze except Klaus who wore a cruel smirk on his face as he began retracting his hand slowly with the heart in his hand. Caroline grabbed his wrist stopping any movement before focusing on the Hybrid who continued to look at Damon.

"Klaus, look at me." Caroline said in resolute tone as she held on tightly to Klaus preventing any further movement of his hand.

"Blondie, stop him." Damon hissed causing Klaus to tighten his hold and Damon to groan at the ache.

"Don't talk to her." Klaus growled. "Don't even look at her! I know what you did, and like I said I don't tolerate rapists-"

"Rapist? What the hell are you talking about?" Elena screamed. Klaus turned to her with a snarl and opened his mouth to reveal all.

"Damon thought it would be fun to compel-" he felt the sharp stab of Caroline's nails in his wrist, his head whipped round to her and he saw her eyes pleading with him. 'Please' she mouthed hoping that no one would see. Klaus' eyes locked onto hers and his yellow orbs dissipated back to their ocean blues, his black veins rippled away and his teeth set back into his gums. Her hand was still firmly gripping his wrist and he looked down to see her nails covered in his blood whilst his skin was already healed.

"Let him go." She whispered hoping to get through him, he turned back to Damon who groaned since Klaus' hand was still imbedded in his chest, he squeezed again only to have Caroline's voice float into his ear, "please, Klaus. Please, he's not worth it." She murmured. Klaus swallowed and felt the rage which had previously been coursing through his veins slowly retracting as he felt Caroline's fingers softly graze down his upper arm. His hand relaxed around Damon's heart and then e pulled out of his chest cavity leaving a whole in the Salvatore's torso while his hand was covered in blood. The room fell silent only to have it broken as Rebekah gasped in realisation.

"You raped her." She murmured as she looked at Damon. "You raped Caroline, that's why she hates you." Caroline's eyes slammed shut as she heard the Original's words. "I'm right, aren't I? Caroline, am I right?" The younger blonde didn't turn, only opened her eyes to see Stefan's staring at her with pity. Glancing at the others, she saw Bonnie's wide eyes and parted lips and Elena with a shock covered face. Damon groaned as he stood up and rubbed his now healed skin glaring at Klaus who was glaring at him. Sighing, Caroline nodded hesitantly. Elena gasped as she saw Caroline nod and then looked at Damon in confusion.

"Damon?" He looked up at her parted lips trying to figure out what to say, she saw his hesitation and stepped back in disgust. "You…you forced yourself on her, y-you compelled her and…." Elena glanced at Caroline who was standing beside Klaus with tears in her eyes as she looked away. "Caroline…" the blonde looked up and met her eyes. "I'm so _so _sorry, I should've figured it out, you wore the scarves to cover your neck, I-I should have known…" her eyes snapped to Stefan who was looking down guiltily, "but you knew." She murmured keeping her eyes locked onto Stefan as he raised his head and looked at Caroline. "Stefan knew." She stepped toward Stefan, "you knew what he did and you didn't tell me!" she hissed before turning her eyes back on Damon who swallowed thickly as he saw pain in her eyes. Before he could speak to defend himself, he screamed in agony and clutched his head, the Originals turned their eyes to Caroline who shrugged to say that it wasn't her.

"Stop!" Damon screamed as his eyes locked onto Bonnie's figure and they all turned to see her eyes concentrated on Damon as his screams got louder until she stopped suddenly and breathed through clenched teeth.

"You hurt my best friend." She murmured, "How did I not notice?" she said more to herself than to the others. Damon was panting heavily until he saw Bonnie recharge and get ready to repeat the painful sensation only to be stopped by Caroline."

"Stop, all of you! Elena, you can cry, Stefan, you can feel sorry and Bonnie you can hurt Damon. But all off that can happen later. Damon, get up from the floor and do clean yourself up, act like a fucking man and stop feeling sorry for yourself. Now, you all came here for a reason, Elijah said you got an invitation from the Rosez-Devereux clan. Correct?" Stefan cleared his throat before nodding his head.

"Yes, a ball tonight at 7. Who is this clan?"

"Rosez is my stepfather's last name, Devereux is my biological mother's name. It's a ball hosted by my half siblings and stepfather, who you've all met before."

"And you're attending."

"Yep." Stefan tilted his head with a look of contemplation.

"But they want to kill you."

"I know."

"So you're attending because…"

"You know what they say, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. I need to see who's allied with them, probably half of New Orleans."

"That many people, huh?" Stefan said with some nervousness which Caroline noticed.

"Calm down Stef, all you have to do is attend, actually you don't have to unless you want to."

"I'm not leaving you to face the people who want to hurt you."

"Didn't stop you before." Klaus murmured as he flexed his hand earning a glare from Caroline which he ignored. Stefan looked away.

"Ok. Are we all meeting up here and going there, or straight there?"

"Straight there, I don't want them to know anyone who is associated to me so I'll be arriving alone, those who are attending will get there before me."

"I'll be coming with you." Klaus said causing Caroline to sigh and cross her arms.

"No you're not, you'll be heading over there before me, just like the others." Klaus chuckled and stepped forward.

"Sweetheart, I'm really not."

"Yes you are Klaus."

"No." Caroline gritted her teeth.

"Yes." Klaus glared at her then a smile covered his lips which Caroline could tell was fake.

"So we have an hour to go before we walk into a war, right." Kol said with a smug tone. "Can I bring my bat?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No." Which was joined by Klaus saying:

"Yes." Klaus smirked. "For once, dear brother, I like how you think." He aimed at Kol who smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes before they fell on Damon who seemed to be sulking.

"Hey, jackass." Damon looked up at her with a roll of his eyes, "get ready and get happy, I'm going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up."

"Fake truce?" Rebekah said in a confused tone.

"Yep."

"How?" Elijah asked. Caroline smirked at him and shrugged.

"I have no freakin' idea." She began ascending the stairs. "But I suggest that you get ready, we only have an hour left." She flashed to her room and proceeded to clean her fingernails which were still had traces of Klaus' blood on them. She looked at herself in the mirror before inhaling a deep breath and swallowing back the nerves that flittered about in her stomach.

"Here we go..." She whispered then swiftly turned on her heel and strode back out to her room where the dress she chose was hanging in its cream bag. Just as she was about to unzip the bag, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Elena who gave her a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hi 'Lena." Elena looked around the room and nodded slowly as she took it in.

"Wow…"

"Yeah, um, what's up?" Elena closed the door behind her and hesitated before looking up at her blonde friend. "Elena, just spit it out."

"Why didn't you tell me about Damon?" Caroline tilted her head and sighed.

"And say what, 'hey I'm sorry, but it turns out Damon compelled me when I was human to use me as his personal bloodbag and sex toy-" Elena's face turned to one of disgust, "-and then what? It happened Elena and there's nothing I can do to change any of that. I accepted what he did to me. Have I forgiven? Hell no, and I don't think I will for a long time. The only thing I'm doing is putting up with him for you, Bonnie and Stefan. Maybe that's stupid but that's my choice." Caroline sighed and rubbed her fingers against her temple, "Elena, what do you want me to say?" the brunette shook her head.

"Nothing, I just…you stopped Klaus from killing him. You actually stopped Klaus." She said with a shock. "How?" Caroline shrugged. "Why?"

"I didn't want Klaus to kill someone on my behalf." Her words confused Elena.

"So you're going to kill Damon instead?"

"Have you not been listening to me, Elena, I'm not going to kill him, I have more important and worthwhile things to do."

"So you don't mind that we're together?" Caroline scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't you think that's a question for Bonnie, you're the one who Damon cheated on her with." Elena shrunk back and sighed.

"I love him."

"So did Bonnie."

"I'm sorry."

"Bonnie's words not mine, by the way, I just wanted to know, how did you decide that Stefan wasn't worth it anymore?" Elena's jaw dropped.

"That's not what happened, he is worth it, I-I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I still love Stefan."

"Just not enough to not cheat on him." Elena glared at her.

"Why are you saying all this?"

"Because not only did you hurt one of my best friends you also screwed over someone who's like a brother to me, it doesn't mean that I don't care about you Elena, you're just not at the top of my list of priorities right now and I know that may be hard to hear, but I've got two people who you and Damon have hurt." Elena's eyes filled with tears as she listened, Caroline approached her slowly and placed her hand on Elena's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Do you hate me?" Caroline gave her a small smile and shook her head.

"I don't hate you 'Lena, I don't think it's possible." Caroline glanced at her watch, "but seriously we both need to get ready for this ball which is in 46 minutes so get your dress and I'll see you later, ok?" Elena hesitated which Caroline noticed, the brunette was fidgeting and gnawing at her lip nervously. "Elena, is there something else?"

"I got a separate invitation." Caroline looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"The invitation that I got for the ball tonight, it had a message on the back. From Samuel." Caroline's eyes narrowed.

"What did it say?"

"He wants to meet me, on my own." Caroline shook her head adamantly.

"No, no way, you are not walking into the wolf's lair. Literally." Elena rolled her eyes.

"You sound like Damon and Stefan, if he wants to talk to me, I should find out why."

"Elena, this isn't your fight ok, I don't want you in the middle of this, so you're going to go home, get ready and arrive at the ball then enjoy your evening _without _meeting him. Ok."

Elena sighed but gave her a small smile before nodding and moving towards the door.

"Ok, see you there."

"Yeah." Caroline heard Elena walk out of the mansion followed by Bonnie and Stefan. She moved to the dressing table and ruffled her hair then grabbed her comb and ran it through the strands. "What shall we do with you?" She murmured to herself as she focused on her hair and began moulding it to her style.

_**An hour later…**_

Elijah, dressed in a black suit with a matching bowtie, stood beside Kol who was sitting in the armchair with his legs swung over to the side resting his head on the arm of the chair as he drank a glass of scotch in a similar attire.

"Can I have my bat back now 'Lijah?" The elder Mikaelson rolled his eyes.

"Most definatly not Kol, we both know that no matter what happens you'd cause a bloodbath with that thing." He earned a chuckle form Kol who gave him a malicious smirk.

"I find it hilarious that you, dear brother, think that by taking away my bat would prevent a bloodbath." Elijah scowled at him.

"Rebekah, Caroline, I thought you said that this started 15 minutes ago?!" Klaus shouted as he entered the room dressed impeccably in a black tailored suit with a white waistcoat underneath and a white bowtie with his hair slicked back smoothly.

"You don't have to shout Nik, I can hear you perfectly well." Rebekah said as she appeared at the top of the stairs dressed in a dark green dress with her hair pulled up in a half up do.

"Ah Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." Kol said as he smirked at her, she rolled her eyes as she continued down the steps.

"Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled."

"Rebekah, you look beautiful." Elijah said as he stepped forward and took her hand as she descended the last steps of the staircase.

"Thank you Elijah."

"Where's Caroline?" Kol asked bored out of his mind.

"She'll be joining later, she said that can head there without her." Rebekah said causing Elijah to nod.

"Fine, let's go."

"Thank God, time for some fun." Kol said with a smirk as he jumped up from his seat and strode in front inly to be stopped by Elijah.

"Niklaus, let's go." He said as he saw his brother hesitate with what seemed like a long black jewellery box in his hands.

"I'll follow with Caroline" He said quietly as he looked up to the top of the stairs waiting for Caroline. He glanced at Elijah and narrowed his eyes as he saw his older brother's lips turn up into a smirk with knowing eyes.

"I understand, come along Rebekah, Kol." They walked out of the mansion and drove away leaving Klaus standing alone waiting for Caroline. Hearing the click of the door lock caused Klaus to be ignited with nerves, he failed as he tried to calm himself by taking in a deep breath so instead he turned around and poured himself a glass of scotch and gulped it down in one go slamming the glass back on the table.

"You're supposed to have left already." Caroline's sweet voice floated down resonating inside his head. He straightened up and painted a smirk over his nerves before turning around. His jaw dropped and the air in his lungs escaped him as he looked upon the vision before him.

Caroline was stood at the top of the stairs in a beautiful one-shoulder cream dress that was embellished heavily with black diamonds creating a web like effect on the tight bodice that hugged her curves, the waist was lined in a thick row of almond shaped black diamonds that led down to a long black lace chiffon skirt that flowed out from the waist covering a cream underskirt that followed the lace lining. A long slit ran up the side separating the fabric allowing her leg to peak out with the black stilettoes that she wore.

"Caroline…." Klaus whispered as he watched her descend the stairs with her long hair up and soft tendrils framing her face, her eyes were lightly smoked accentuating the cornflower blue and the locket that she always wore around her neck was carefully hidden in the curve of her cleavage only letting the back of the chain to be seen around her neck before it disappeared.

Klaus snapped out of his dream state as he saw her luscious nude lips move as if she was speaking.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" She rolled her eyes at him, the annoyed effect being lost as her lips curved up into a small smile.

"I said you should already be at the ball, why are you still here?" Klaus strode towards her as she glided down the stairs, he reached out offering his hand as she made it to the last couple of steps which she took and let herself be drawn to the bottom of the staircase to firmly stand before him.

"I was waiting for you, Caroline." _No, Caroline, you did not just swoon at the way he said your name in his soft, delicious accent which caused butterflies in your- Stop! Focus dammit!_

"You never listen do you?" Klaus let out a breathy chuckle still stunned at the angel like beauty in front of him. Caroline bit her lips as she took in his appearance, his sandy brown hair was slicked back whilst his blue eyes shone with a cute mischief couple with the dimples that framed his raspberry lips that were turned up in a soft smile.

"You look…ravishing." He said gently taking her hand in his. He placed the jewellery box in her palm before pulling away. "This is for you." He murmured observing her confused look before she opened it and gasped.

"This…it's…it's beautiful." Klaus was pleased by her reaction as he watched her eyes light up in awe. Caroline looked down at the beautiful silver bracelet that was made up of infinity signs with sparling diamonds sitting in the shape. Klaus took the bracelet out of the box and placed the box to the side before offering her the piece.

"May I?" He asked earning it small nod from the blonde, he placed the cool metal against her wrist clipping in the lock and letting it settle on her wrist allowing the light to catch the gems and reflect soft rainbows.

"It's gorgeous Klaus, thank you."

"It's my pleasure, love. Now, shall we?" He offered her his arm with a smirk.

"We shall." She said softly taking his arm and letting him lead her out of the mansion to the car.

_**The Ball…**_

Elijah, Rebekah and Kol strode in through the open doors to see a large number of elegantly dressed people mingling, sipping champagne and conversing, it was a black and white tie event, and if this was a human convention then many would have looked upon this as one of royalty. But the vampires knew better, this was one meeting that hosted a whole other version of deeds. The large room was open with a curved staircase leading up to higher floors, the Originals allowed their eyes to take in the sight, scanning each and every person they passed watching them for triggers.

"Good evening, Mr Mikaelson." Elijah glanced to his side to see Kaleb standing beside him looking on at the people watching them absorbing in their attendance.

"Mr Rosez." Kaleb chuckled softly with a dark edge to his voice as he took a sip from his champagne and snapped his fingers bringing a waiter over with a platter of champagne glasses lifting one up and handing it to Elijah who glanced at it.

"Please, call me Kaleb," he glanced into the throng of people when Elijah noticed his eyes still on a person in the crowd before he covered himself with a renewed façade. "Forgive me, Mr Mikaelson, it seems I have some matters to attend, please do tell your sister that she looks absolutely stunning tonight." Kaleb said with a smirk before moving towards the crowd and getting lost in it. Elijah followed him with his eyes to see him talking to a woman in dark blue who he recalled to be Kamara, Caroline's half-sister. Elijah turned and walked around the edge of the crowd scanning their faces when he swallowed as a realisation set over him.

"You noticed?" Kol's voice echoed in his ear as he turned to see his younger brother standing on the other side of the room opposite Rebekah who swallowed thickly, his voice was low enough so that only their siblings could hear their voices.

"Witches, wolves, vampires. All from New Orleans." Elijah said before taking a sip of his champagne. His eyes were drawn back to the double doors which opened to reveal Elena walking in with her arm curled around Damon and a few minutes later Stefan entered with Bonnie who gave him a small nod in acknowledgement which he returned.

"Elijah Mikaelson, it's been a long time." A smug voice said behind him, the Original clenched his jaw as he remembered that voice from his past, relaxing he turned around running his eyes over the dark skinned beauty with curly black hair that now hung to her shoulder whilst she was dressed in a blood red gown.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Elijah, do not test my patience, my dear." Celeste shouted through the house as she heard Elijah's deep chuckle reverberate through the structure._

"_I'm here, my sweet, we both know you don't have to shout, I can hear you perfectly well." Elijah rounded the corner with a huge smile on his face as he outstretched his arms and gathered her in a hug._

"_I know you can, but with all these Royal duties that you oversee, I wouldn't want my voice to be lost among the throng of people." Elijah kissed her cheek softly before stroking it with his thumb._

"_You're voice is too unique to be lost, Celeste, especially to my ears." A cough interrupted their moment. "Niklaus, what is it?"_

"_Nothing, dear brother, it seems that the witches are harassing us again, whatever shall we do?" he asked in fake shock before smirking at Celeste who ooze at his words._

"_Let me deal with it."_

"_I suggest we show them a lesson, no one messes with the Original family."_

"_I said, I will deal with it Niklaus, do not make any controversial decisions brother." Klaus sneered at Celeste who felt Elijah's hold on her tighten before slowly finding it relinquishing as he stepped away from her and faced his brother. "I'm busy at the moment, as you can see, I shall do it later."_

"_Be sure to Elijah, do not let her get in bathe way or I will find a way to dispose of her." He gave them both a final upturn of his lips before flashing away leaving the two on their own. Elijah turned back to Celeste and gave her a small smile. "I will protect you, my dear." Celeste found no comfort in his empty words._

"Celeste." She smirked as he took her outstretched hand and brought it up to his lips placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Missed me?" Elijah felt a shiver run down his spine which he tried his best to suppress but Celeste clearly saw through it.

"It's been a long time."

"It sure has, last time I saw you was Bourbon Street as you left me to die out in the street at the hands of your father."

"And as I can see now, you got away." She giggled lowly before fluttering her eyelashes.

"Of course I did, my dear, however, I must say I'm disappointed in you. Leaving a poor, defenceless woman out on her own, shame on you." Her voice was honey soft but Elijah could clearly hear the viper like hiss in her tone.

"You're not defenceless." He said with a soft tone to which she smirked.

"You're right, I'm not." She said with a wink before gliding away from leaving him to stand in a crowd full of strangers with no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

"You look beautiful." Stefan's voice rung out to Rebekah as he approached her, she gave him in a small smile while blushing.

"You clean up well, Stefan" he grinned at her but it faltered when he glanced over her shoulder, Rebekah glanced back and saw Elena giggling at something Damon said, the blonde rolled her eyes at them before turning back. "Come on, you look like you need a drink." Rebekah took his hand and led him toward the bar but stopped as the doors opened again to reveal Caroline in her gorgeous dress with her head parallel to the floor as she held onto Klaus' arm whilst they glided into the room effortlessly.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Elena Gilbert, I presume? Carissa Rosez, you're here to see my father." Elena felt a shiver run down her spine as the girl's brownish-green eyes bore into her's.

"Is he here?" Her brown orbs searched the crowd but she couldn't spot the man she was looking for.

"Soon." She said quietly before gliding away leaving Elena confused yet strangely fascinated as to what would happen next. She turned back round to find her friends when her eyes fell on Caroline and Klaus who had just entered the room.

Klaus felt a protective urge fall over him as he tightened his hold on Caroline as he led her into the grand hall. His eyes glimmered with caution as he scanned the room and pinpointed his siblings who watched them carefully as they entered, his lips were curved up into a delicious smirk.

Caroline could feel the burning sting over her skin as she felt hundreds of eyes turn to her and Klaus, the blonde's eyes were met full on by Carissa's eyes which were filled with pity, she glided towards them in a soft blue halter neck gown which was cinched at the waist with her dark brown hair flowing past her shoulders.

"Caroline." She said in a clipped tone with a false smile, Caroline saw her lips tremble slightly but were then pulled into a tight line as she smirked at the couple. "I'm so glad you could make it,"

"Hello Carissa, thank you for the invitation."

"It was our pleasure, "her eyes settled on Klaus, "and who may you be?"

"Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson." Carissa's heart sped up as she heard his name and her eyes widened minutely before she recovered.

"Oh yes, I believe I've seen your siblings around here somewhere, I must say it's a pleasure to meet one of Caroline's _friends_." Carissa glanced over her shoulder to see Kyle join them as he walked over lazily just as Kol joined them as well.

"Kyle Rosez, have we met?" Kyle said as he outstretched his hand to Kol. The Original looked him up and down with a condescending smirk.

"I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out." Kyle's smirk dropped as did his hand just as he opened his mouth to retort a clink of glasses drew the crowd's attention to the staircase where Kaleb was standing with Kamara. Carissa and Kyle moved through the people towards the siblings and joined them on the steps showing a common ground and strength as a family.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us tonight. You know, whenever my father brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Kaleb said as Samuel moved down the steps dressed in a pristine black suit with a cane that had a wolf's head on the top, his lips were curved up in a dangerous smirk which widened as his dark eyes landed on Caroline who lifted her chin with pride challenging him. His eyes then narrowed as they moved over Klaus.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Samuel raised his hands clicking them towards the quartet that was stood at the side before glancing down to where Elena stood who locked her eyes with his. She broke the eye contact to find Caroline who she saw being led into the ballroom by Klaus. _I can do this, just find out what he wants then tell Caroline. _Elena took a deep breath before spotting Damon and Stefan talking to Bonnie and Rebekah as they followed the other guests. The brunette hurried up the stairs following Samuel who disappeared into a room with a pure white door, smoothing out her dress, she knocked and heard a man's voice telling her to enter. She opened the door and stepped into the darkness…

_**Downstairs…**_

Caroline felt her nerves play up again as she heard the beginning of Ed Sheeran's Give me Love start playing, she looked down as Klaus offered her his hand with a smirk.

"May I have this dance?" He said softly with a shy smile causing Caroline to giggle and nod as she took his hand and he led her to the centre of the floor. Caroline felt Klaus place his hand gently around her waist pulling her closer to him as he stepped back as the words began resonating throughout the hall. They began moving in sync, Klaus leading them into a classic waltz with Caroline following his movement elegantly. "You know, you're quite the dancer." He said as he took in the warmth that emanated from the closeness of her body.

"I'm Miss Mystic Falls, remember." She murmured as their eyes locked onto each other's.

"I remember." He said with a smirk as he tightened his hold on her waist and hand which Caroline reciprocated with a soft squeeze where her hand laid on his shoulder. Caroline rolled her eyes at him as he spun her round and pulled her even closer so their bodies were touching, he moved his lips closer to her ear. "Even though I've said it before, sweetheart, you look absolutely exquisite." His lips brushed the shell of her ear causing her to shiver as Klaus smirked feeling the effect.

_**Upstairs…**_

"Hello Elena, you're alone. Good." Samuel said as he sharpened a knife standing by the window looking out into the darkening sky.

"You wanted to see me." Elena tried to say in a resolute voice but it came out with a tremor running through her tone. She stepped closer only to still when a woman stepped out from the shadows lighting a few leaves in a bowl.

"It's sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all Samuel, thank you." He dug the knife into the window sill before grabbing his cane which stood against the wall and glided past the brunette giving her a malicious smile.

"Might I suggest that you listen carefully Miss Gilbert, it's quite a lucrative deal that you are being offered." The door closed softly as he left leaving behind his words which echoed in the room accompanying the crackle of the fireplace. The woman stepped closer into the light and Elena could make out her soft blonde hair which framed her pale skin and brown eyes. She wore a dark blue gown covered with a long black jacket.

"You must have a million questions for me Elena. Please." She gestured to the sofa that sat in the middle of the room, but Elena didn't move, she glanced back at the door and then to the woman hesitating to follow her orders.

"Who are you?" she asked in a hoarse voice. The woman sat on the sofa beckoning the brunette closer.

"I will tell you, first sit." Elena swallowed as she moved closer and sat on the edge of the sofa facing the woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you Elena, my name is Esther. Esther Mikaelson." Elena's face drained of color as she heard her name.

"Mikaelson, as in Klaus?" Esther sighed and nodded.

"Yes. And I need your help." Elena tilted her head with a confused expression.

"My help, with what?"

"To kill my son. You, Elena, are going to help me kill Niklaus Mikaelson…"


	14. Chapter 13

_**I hope you like it and please review. **_

_**Enjoy :D**_

_**Downstairs…**_

Caroline felt something niggling in the back of her mind, something which seemed off. She glanced around picking out her friends from the couples. She spotted Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Bonnie, Stefan and also Damon. But no Elena. Caroline's head whipped round trying to locate her but it was no use.

"Sweetheart?" Klaus' voice brought her back to the present as he saw panic fill her eyes.

"Dammit." She murmured under her breathe.

"What?" she moved her mouth next to his ear hoping not to let anyone else find out what she'd noticed.

"Elena's not here," Klaus swept his eyes over the guests and realized that she was correct, "she told me that Samuel wanted to talk to her, I told her not to but it seems that she's gone anyway."

"What are you going to do?" Caroline sighed.

"Nothing, not yet." He nodded before looking up and seeing Elijah boring his eyes into his. He smirked and nodded causing Klaus to roll his eyes before lowering them to Caroline who he spun and reluctantly let go as she landed in Kaleb's arms. In her place landed Rebekah who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hello dear sister."

"What's going on between you and Caroline?" she hissed as she gripped his hand tightly nearly breaking his bones. Klaus glared at her before spinning her round then gripping her waist.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, my arse." She scoffed, "The way you look at her, the lingering glances. You like her. A lot." Klaus scoffed at her words to which she just smiled. "I'm right. She told you what Damon did and you were going to kill him, you've never defended anyone outside of family like that, then she stopped you, you've never listened to any of us like you do to her." She moved closer to him putting her mouth next to his ear so that he could hear her perfectly. "You didn't hurt her when you changed unlike you would if it was anyone else." She pulled back with a grin, "I don't know what your intentions are Nik but be careful. She's powerful and dangerous, she is hunted and she also has a dau-" Klaus glared at her intensely causing her to stop her voice as she realised what she was about to reveal. "If this is just some fun and games to you. Stop. If not, tread carefully." Rebekah whispered before Klaus spun her away.

As Klaus and Rebekah's conversation happened, Caroline was focused on Kaleb who was leading the dance now. "You look beautiful, Caroline."

"Hmm."

"Such hostility, anyone would think that you don't like me." He grinned as they turned, she snapped her eyes to his and painted a sweet smile over her lips.

"No, I love you even though you want to kill me." She said sarcastically earning a chuckle form him.

"Such life, Caroline." His smile dropped suddenly as he pulled her closer, "How easily it will end." Caroline stilled as she glared at him, the other duos continued to dance around them.

"I'm going to stop you, stop all of this."

"I like your confidence, darling, I don't share it, but I like it." He smirked as she pulled her hand free from his grip just as the music faded to stop and the couples parted, he walked away just as Elijah approached her.

"Are you ok?" Caroline nodded blankly hiding the pain she felt behind the mask.

"I'm fine, Elijah." He looked at her skeptically reaching out and gracing his hand down her arm which jolted Caroline out of her reverie and look at him with narrowed eyes. Klaus' eyes found them and he felt an unexpected surge of anger course through his veins as Elijah laid his fingers on her arm, he watched the blonde waiting for her reaction. "Seriously, I'm fine." She said resolutely before pulling back suddenly and turning towards the sound of clinking glass. Her eyes met Klaus' which were filled with worry, they both moved towards each other magnetically, he ran his eyes over her checking for any injuries but found none but he could see that her eyes had become very well guarded.

"Caroline, what happened?" He murmured as he placed his hand on her lower back leading her away from Elijah and back to the hall where Samuel now stood clinking his glass. Elijah followed their movements with his eyes momentarily before flicking them to Rebekah as he gestured to the blonde couple. She raised her chin and gave her older brother a nod and a small smile.

"Nothing, the sooner we get out of here, the better." She muttered to him as their eyes turned up to watch Samuel address the room.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The guests said back as a waiter reached Caroline and Klaus. He passed Caroline a glass of champagne before moving his hand over to the opposite side of the platter getting another glass and handing it to Klaus who smirked at the fear which was evident in the waiter's eyes. Caroline could tell that the man was a vampire and glancing around to the other waiters realized that they were all vampires, however they're eyes were filled with a look that Caroline knew all too well. The constricted pupils, the darker shade of their natural eye color which surrounded their irises and the minute tremor in their fingers. Caroline watched as a waiter approached Rebekah who was standing beside Stefan as they talked quietly exchanging murmurs. The waiter took a glass form the outer edge of the platter and handed it to Stefan but then took the glass which was closer to himself which he handed to Rebekah. Caroline's eyes turned back to Samuel and when she looked closer she saw his dark orbs flicker to each Original as they took a glass of champagne.

They were acting suspiciously, that was Caroline's gut instinct which she refused to ignore. The waiters had been compelled, their movements of the champagne glasses and distribution were too forced, they had been compelled to hand certain glasses to the Originals meaning that there must be something in the liquid.

Caroline grabbed Klaus' free hand instinctively and pressed her thumb into his palm making him look at her, she looked to the glass in her hand and then up to him, his brow was furrowed as he glanced back at Samuel and then to the blonde before him. She repeated the gesture tapping her glass and then down to his champagne. His eyes widened marginally before he nodded, he placed his glass against his lips and tipped it up but didn't let the liquid touch him. Klaus lowered the glass and gave Caroline a smirk before looking back to Samuel who gulped down his drink in one go and placed the glass to the side before opening his mouth to speak.

"Thank you for all attending, may I say it's been a pleasure sharing this evening in your pleasant company. However, I must draw your focus on some of our guests who have joined us tonight. Miss Caroline Forbes." His eyes filled with cruelty as he watched the guests turn to locate the blonde girl. Caroline nudged Klaus away from her making him step back to mingle in with the guests as they turned to face her. The people who stood behind her moved forward and created a big crowd at the bottom of the stairs where Samuel stood but it parted as he moved down the steps. The Originals moved closer to Caroline as did Stefan, Damon and Bonnie.

Caroline stood firmly on her spot not backing away as Samuel moved closer but stopped as he reached the front. "I told you I'd get you, my sweet. And you won't have your _Originals _to hide behind." He glared at them before beckoning Celeste over. "It may not be time for the sacrifice yet, but let's call this an added insurance policy." He stepped back as Celeste stepped forward with a smirk.

"Hello Caroline."

"Celeste, what are you doing?" Elijah said as he moved closer but was pushed back by a swish of her hand, she kept her eyes locked onto the blonde beauty as she spoke.

"Well Elijah, let me make this short and snappy, I am a witch, I have magic, I want more magic so we need a sacrifice to make our coven stronger. The sacrifice being Blondie." Klaus tilted his head as his eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Celeste Dubois!" The hybrid stepped forward parting himself from the crowd of people, "And here I thought you died out in the street when Mikael came to town." She let out a dark laugh shaking her head as she stepped closer followed by a red haired woman with pale skin.

"Of course not, I'm not nearly as weak as you." Klaus growled but didn't move forward, his eyes fell on the red head just as Rebekah gasped.

"Genevieve, last time I remember you, I had my hand in your chest." Rebekah hissed, "You're supposed to be dead." Genevieve tilted her head and spun around with elegantly raised arms.

"And yet, here I am." She smirked as her eyes filled with darkness. "But I would like to return the favor that you oh so classically bestowed on me." She raised her hand and curled her fingers into a fist as if she was grabbing at thin air which caused Rebekah to gasp and clutch her throat as she crumpled to the floor. Without hesitating, Caroline flicked her wrist in the red-head's direction causing her to fly off her feet and crash into the wall knocking her out.

"Impressive." Kol murmured as he helped his sister stand to her full height before stepping in front of her. Samuel pursed his lips as Celeste looked over her shoulder and beckoned forth a young brunette who wore a short black dress.

"Caroline, meet Davina. She carries the power of the whole land of ancestors of New Orleans. Go ahead, sweetie, show her what you can do." He said with a nod of his head. Davina stepped forward with a blank face before glaring at Kol and setting him on fire, his screams resounded in the room, Klaus flashed to the girl and was flung back, her eyes moved to Caroline who glanced at Kol and blew a puff of air out from her mouth effectively dousing him and making the flames die down.

"Well, Davina, I would say I'm impressed but I'm not. You're nothing in terms of power." Caroline said in a blasé tone causing Davina to get angry and begin screaming allowing a sharp piercing sound to echo through the room making everyone except for Samuel put their hands over their ears. Davina suddenly stopped and gripped her head between her fingers as she fell to her knees, blood began flowing out of her ears and she dropped to the floor hitting her head. Everyone looked to Caroline but she seemed confused, the blonde saw Bonnie step forward murmuring in Latin causing each witch to slowly fall to the ground. The vampires hissed as they saw their line of defense fall, their faces transformed as their fangs elongated and red veins rippled under their red orbs. They all flashed towards Bonnie but were stopped by an invisible barrier which Caroline put up around her friend. Klaus saw it as the perfect opportunity to get in on the action and shared a look with his siblings before they all flashed forward and tore through the row of vampires who had been blocked by the barrier. Bonnie began groaning as she fell her power weaken, her eyes flashed open to see the witches all focusing on her draining her magic.

Caroline saw her friend fall as the Originals continued to rip through the vampires' throats, she flashed to her and saw blood begin dripping from her nose. Her eyes softened as Caroline came into her line of vision. Klaus flashed protectively in front of Caroline as she held Bonnie in her arms just as Kaleb began striding towards her.

"I see you didn't heed my warning then, Niklaus." Klaus roller his eyes.

"I don't listen to you, mate." Kaleb's eyebrows rose up as he pursed his lips and stopped as he sized up the Original who was standing in between him and Caroline.

"No, you don't, do you?" Carissa spoke out for the first time in a sweet yet deadly tone attracting everyone's attention, her eyes moved to Caroline, as she pouted, "Mmm, he's easy on the eyes. I can see why you like having him around." She slowly moved forward running her eyes over Klaus before giving him a flirty smile to which Klaus didn't react. "But then, people do get so sentimental about their pets. They're so touchingly loyal." Klaus gave her a wicked smirk before racing towards her and lifting her up from the ground by her throat. She gave him a sweet smile before her putting her hands around his wrist and whispering in a foreign language.

"Carissa, release him." Caroline hissed as she stepped closer only to have her other siblings raise their hands pushing her away from them. They watched as Klaus began gasping for breath and black veins ripple across his face. Caroline's eyes were locked onto Klaus as his knees gave out, Carissa gave her blonde sibling a grin as she released one of his wrists to move her fingertips over his cheek. "Stop this. Now." Her eyes met with Samuel's who were emotionless voids.

"Nik!" Caroline's focus broke as she heard Rebekah begin gasping as well, she could feel everyone's eyes turned on her waiting for her reaction, the witches were ready with their spells, the vampires were snarling in joy as they saw the Originals begin to feel the effects of Carissa's magic whilst the wolves growled in their chests waiting for a fight.

Caroline felt a stab in her chest as she heard Klaus scream, it had resembled the ones that were locked deep down in her nightmares. The ones which were put to sleep in the light but awoke in the darkness to come and play. Caroline felt her fangs slice through her gums and her veins appear under her eyes, her hands surged with a sizzling burn.

Samuel smirked as he saw her features appear, she looked magnificent like a Queen and Samuel admired her for that. The moments that he had spent with her had shown him that she would be a force to be reckoned with and he would have loved to have her on his side but his children came first. She needed to die in order for his children and no amount of admiration would stop that. He watched her calmly as she flashed to Carissa at a vicious speed ripping Klaus out of her arms and throwing her to the stairs at his feet.

He looked down at his daughter with a hint of disappointment in his eyes which was returned with a regretful glance before her eyes became guarded again and she flashed upright hissing.

"Impressive, but, oops would you look at that. It seems you've shown your hand there, Caroline. How careless of you." Carissa nodded at a group of witches who moved towards them in a semicircle with raised hands as the wolves began circling them.

"Knock, knock…" Kyle's voice rang out interrupting the witches and wolves as Caroline looked over at him, he stood leaning against the banister with his hands in his pockets, his smirk was just like Samuel and Kaleb's but seemed softer, however Caroline knew how vicious he could be.

_Flashback_

"_Aaaahhhh….stop, please…." Caroline screamed as she felt the lashes in her back tearing at her shirt and ripping through her skin allowing crimson liquid to begin seeping out. He pinched her chin between his fingers forcing her to look into his dark eyes._

"_Swear the oath to me sweet Caroline and this'll all be over, you'll be safe." Samuel said softly dilating his eyes as he bored them into hers. She shook her head biting her lip knowing that she couldn't do that and also knowing that he would continue hurting her. She was stuck with no way out. _

_Samuel sighed with disappointment grazing his fingers softly against her cheek before slapping her with the back of his hand letting his blood red ring tear into the apple of her cheek as she gasped. "Such a pity. I'll give you a few moments to think it over darling, accept my offer and survive, refuse and I will continue until you bleed out on this floor or say the words. Whichever comes first." He smirked at her before opening the metal door and walking out, leaving it ajar._

_The blonde gulped back her tears as she tried to pull the chains from the wall which bound her wrists, "come on, come on, come on…" she muttered as she kept trying but they would budge, out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow cross the door, she watched intently as a 15 year old boy came in looking innocent._

"_Kyle…." Caroline let a small smile cross her lips as she watched his eyes run over the contraption that held her. "You've got to get me out of here, I need you to release these chains somehow, I think if we work together…." Her voice trailed off as she saw the silver carving knife he held at his side. "…Kyle…." His soft expression turned sinister, his lips curled up into a dangerous smirk and his eyes shone with darkness._

"_I would love to help, but dad said I could experiment…" he showed her the knife which glinted in the light, "…and you know how much I love to experiment." He stepped closer slowly letting the thud from his steps echo in the room. "Hmmm, how long do you think it would take for your hand to grow back?" Caroline gasped as she saw his features contort into and evil expression. He moved closer and crouched down in front of her. "Let's find out shall we…" he muttered before slamming the knife down…._

"Knock, knock." No one answered as they watched him carefully, he rolled his eyes and stepped down slowly gaining everyone's attention as he moved down the partition, "oh come on," he glanced around seeing the hesitation and smirking at the action, "Fine. Knock, knock. Who's there? Imma…" He gestured for someone to ask him.

"Imma who?" Kol said in a curious tone as he watched a dark shadow cross the boy's face.

"Imma kill you now." He said with a clap of his hands before flashing towards Kol who was ready for him, Carissa, Kamara and Kaleb joined in, each taking Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah on. Caroline pushed them back with her magic but faltered when Samuel came charging towards her with his cane ready to strike her. Her eyes were focused on his as the moment around her began slowing down, her eyes moved at an incredible speed taking in the detailing of the scene, Samuel coming towards her, Kol twisting Kyle's arm slamming him into the wall, Kamara taking Elijah by the throat before having her hand snapped at the wrist by a flick of Elijah's fingers, Kaleb twisting Rebekah around ready to bite her in the neck and Klaus' blue eyes being replaced with yellow as his fangs elongated ready to tear into Carissa's neck as well.

The blonde tried to pinpoint where Elena was but she couldn't, she wasn't dead, that much Caroline was sure of as she could still feel her presence in the house, Samuel continued to hurl towards her but she glared at him not afraid to show that this meant war, he suddenly froze in mid step and remained like that for a few seconds.

"Caroline!" She was pulled out of her focus by Rebekah screaming out her name, she flashed up to see Kaleb about to plunge his teeth into Rebekah's immobilized body, her neck was taunt ready to welcome his deadly bite as his eyes were locked onto Caroline's. Without hesitation, she flashed to them ripping Kaleb away from the Original and throwing him at Samuel's feet then proceeding to do the same to Kyle as he smirked insidiously at Kol who returned the look with a disturbing cruelty as he was about to plunge his hand into Kyle's chest but was left to feel the air as Kyle was thrown back onto the stairs with a sickening crack by Caroline. She turned to see Elijah floating in the air clutching at his throat as Kamara glared at him.

Just as Caroline was about to counter her with her magic Elijah landed on the ground with a thud as Kamara turned her back and walked towards the parted crowd to be joined by Carissa who smirked with a secret just waiting to be unleashed.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed that little display." Samuel grinned as he grazed his fingers along his jacket straightening up his tie. "But I'd like to add a couple more guests to our show." Caroline watched him but hid her confusion well as she wondered who could possibly come out of the shadows next, her hearing didn't pick up anyone apart from Elena who was still somewhere upstairs.

Klaus swallowed back his fear, this was unknown territory in which he had minor control and he didn't like that at all, he could tell that they had a card waiting to be played, something that was powerful and could wipe them out but it had to be something spectacular.

"Come on down darling, join the family." His voice echoed out as a woman dressed in scarlet stepped down slowly with her light teal eyes scanning the room and an expressionless face. Her heels clinked on the steps as she glided down towards them. Klaus watched in confusion as to who this woman was, there seemed to be something familiar about her, as if he had seen her before but he knew for a fact that that wasn't the case.

Caroline's heart hammered against her chest as she watched her. Their eyes met and Caroline felt like someone had punched her in the gut. This couldn't be happening. Her, out of all people, it was _her. _The blonde steeled herself as she knew that what was to come wasn't going to be pretty. Samuel had recruited the one woman who was behind all of this and it scared her. She was absolutely terrified, she had chosen her sides and it fell on Samuel's. Everything that Caroline wanted to preserve and keep safe could all be wiped out because of _her_.

The Originals watched in confusion as to the woman who stopped and just stared at Caroline with a guarded look. The air seemed to bubble between them and there was no telling as to what was going to happen. It was intense. It was like a powerful force that ached to draw everyone in but it seemed to be controlled just enough to prevent them to do exactly that.

The witches all bowed their heads and stepped back, the wolves and vampires moved back as well watching the newcomer whilst Kaleb, Kyle, Carissa and Kamara all stepped forward.

"What's happening?" Damon whispered to his brother who swallowed back the lump in his throat. Stefan shook his head keeping his eyes on the woman. Her blonde hair hung in waves just past her shoulders and her lips curved up slightly into a small smile which seemed deadly yet innocent at the same time.

"Hello Caroline." Her voice drifted into the air disrupting the silence as if it was a lightning bolt which shook Caroline to her core.

Klaus' eyes jumped from the woman to Caroline and then her siblings. Their features where all so similar, the angle of their jaw, especially Caroline, the mystery woman and Carissa, were all the same. The blonde hair was just a shade lighter than Caroline's just as eyes were.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Caroline said as she fought through her nerves. "It's a while."

"I suppose so, but I hope you haven't missed me much."

"Oh don't worry, I haven't missed you at all, I barely know you." The woman looked Caroline up and down before settling her eyes back on her face.

"You seem well." Caroline mirrored the look, her eyes picking out the fine lines which crinkled up at the corner of her eyes and her mouth.

"You don't." Carissa hissed and stepped forward.

"Show some respect, Caroline." Caroline didn't react. The woman smirked at Carissa's words before placing her hand in front of her.

"It's ok, sweetie." Carissa gave a mirthful smile to Caroline and then stepped back. The woman's eyes looked over the Mikaelsons, Stefan, Damon and Bonnie. "You've made a lot of friends Caroline." Caroline stepped forward hearing the underlying threat in her words.

"So have you." Kol rolled his eyes at the slow pace of the conversation and decided to react in the way he usually did. As a threat. He smirked at Kyle who narrowed his eyes at him before flashing towards him with his fangs bared ready to rip into his throat when he suddenly froze and felt a tightening in his chest, his eyes locked onto the mystery woman who had raised her hand in his direction. But the feeling suddenly disappeared before he was pulled back to stand behind Caroline who stepped in front of him and raised her chin challenging the woman.

"How careless of you, Kol, is it?" Her eyes passed to his as she addressed him. "Don't try to touch my children."

"Don't try to touch my friends." Caroline said in a harsh voice.

"Children? You're their mother?" Damon said with a disgruntled look as his eyes flicked to Caroline who didn't react. The woman nodded.

"Yes, Jennifer Devereux."

"You're Caroline's mother?"

"No" Caroline said just as Jennifer said:

"Yes." The blondes' eyes locked on to each other's.

"Biologically she is my _parent."_

"Such hostility." Kaleb murmured. Caroline felt anger bubble up in her at the people before her.

"Now Caroline, we've got off on the wrong foot." Jennifer said as she moved towards her. Caroline shook her head.

"You're trying to kill me, how else am I supposed to perceive you." Jennifer stilled and sighed before raising her hand towards the younger blonde.

"We could fix this all Caroline, come with us willingly and you won't get hurt." Her voice was soft. _Screw any idea of a fake truce, there is no way you're going with any of them. _Caroline thought as her eyes passed over everyone. _If I'm lucky, this might just work. If not, well…_

"Alahomara." Caroline flicked her hand in the direction of all the vampires, witches and wolves of New Orleans, their bodies shimmered and they disappeared suddenly. Jennifer dropped her hand and narrowed her eyes before glancing back at Samuel who gave her a tense nod.

"You shouldn't have done that, dear."

"You shouldn't try to kill me. You have _no idea _what I'm capable of." Jennifer smirked before she turned and walked towards Samuel who stood tall and proud. Her eyes passed form Carissa to Kyle who both smirked and flicked their hands at Bonnie who flew backwards but floated the next second as Caroline controlled her body's flight and allowed her to land steadily on her feet. Carissa pursed her lips before looking over at Kaleb who smirked and stepped forward as he began chanting in Latin and flames shot up surrounding Caroline.

"Don't you dare…" Caroline hissed as she narrowed her eyes at him and sent him flying back to the top of the stairs causing his chanting to be interrupted and the flames fall. Kyle sighed before Caroline was flung back into a wall making it crack and blood to seep out form the back of her head, she flashed up and began chanting as she moved towards him, he fell to his knees and groaned whilst clutching his head. Kamara hesitated for a few seconds before she closed her eyes and caused a gust of wind to hit Caroline which knocked her off balance and caused her to stumble. Kaleb stood at the top of the stairs and his eyes burnt with a sudden hatred as he grabbed the banister and ripped of a few bars of wood before throwing them at Caroline who flicked her hand causing them to fall. "And here I thought we were getting along…" she murmured under her breath.

Damon saw an opportunity to attack which he took, he grabbed a piece of wood from the floor and flashed to Kaleb but was suddenly grabbed by the neck, his eyes sought out the person and he found Samuel holding him up with his hand which tightened. Damon smirked before plunging the wood into Samuel's side causing his hold to vanish. Damon flashed back to the ground and watched as Samuel ripped the wood from his side and growled, he took his wolf cane and threw it precisely at Damon's heart but it didn't reach him as Caroline caught it in mid-air snapping it in half.

Caroline watched as Samuel charged at her and was thrown down by Klaus who punched him across the face before he was thrown back as Jennifer focused on him. His body collided with Damon's and they fell to the ground.

"Do yourself a favour and give up." Jennifer said as she moved closer. Rebekah watched as Samuel lay on the ground unmoving, she approached him, her eyes scanned the area, Jennifer walking towards Caroline, Klaus and Damon getting up and then being attacked by Kaleb, Elijah taking on Kamara as Carissa ran up the stairs after having incapacitated Kol. Just as Rebekah attempted to follow her, Samuel's hand shot out as he pulled her to the floor and bared his teeth as he lunged at her neck and his fangs sliced through her skin injecting her with wolf venom.

"Nik." She whispered as she felt the burning run through her veins. Rebekah's heart pounded with panic, her vision became blurry as her mind began blanking out and was interrupted with darkness. She knew that she was going to feel an agonising pain through her body because of his bite, but what she felt right now was torturous, there was something different happening. Her body began shaking uncontrollably which had never happened before, her vision narrowed and she could just make out Caroline who was groaning as Jennifer raised her hands at her, the younger blonde's eyes met the Originals.

Caroline could feel the searing in her mind as Jennifer dug through her thoughts trying to overpower her and make her comply with her orders, she caught a movement from the corner of her eyes and when she glanced in that direction she could see Rebekah shaking on the floor as Samuel's teeth were in her neck.

"Aahh." Both Damon and Klaus screamed as Kaleb stood over them with a gleam in his eyes, blood began pouring out of their mouths and ears, they writhed on the cold hard floor trying to fight off Kaleb whose smirk grew bigger as he absorbed their power. The vampires began losing colour from their skin as if they were desiccating, their gums were burning and they felt the emptiness in their veins.

Elijah had pinned Kamara to the floor as he was about to rip his hand through her chest but he hesitated as his eyes caught onto Rebekah and he saw Samuel's teeth in her throat, in that second he was upright and pinned to the wall as Kamara got up slowly rubbing her neck.

"Monster…" she whispered before her eyes clouded in white and he dropped to the floor, the bones in his body began breaking, his femur snapped in half and ripped through his skin preventing it to heal. "Whoops." She hissed before tensing her fingers causing his arm to contort, a whimper surpassed his lips and the air rushed out of his lungs as it was replaced with blood.

_**Upstairs…**_

Elena's blood dripped into the chalice coating it in crimson, she swallowed back her indecisiveness and hoped that the choice she had made was the right one. Esther took a pouch from the side and opened it up placing her fingers into it. Elena watched as she retrieved a piece of blonde hair and placed it into the blood.

"Is that…hair?" Esther smiled with a nod.

"Yes, Niklaus' hair." Elena swallowed as she looked up at Esther who raised her chin in triumph. She got out a piece of parchment unrolling it and placed it on the table.

"Why?" Esther didn't answer, instead she placed the tip of the dagger into the blood and placed a drop onto the paper on which five words in an ancient language appeared. "What is that?"

"The names of my children." The blood drop began moving up leaving a crimson trail behind, it branched out into five and each drop moved toward a name. "Kol," the first drop reached the 3 letter word, "Finn" another drop stretched out to the side, "Rebekah," followed by another drop, "Elijah," Four drops joined leaving a lone drop which continued to travel up the final name, "and Niklaus." Just as the last drop got to the name, the blood which had filled the chalice burst into flames just as the trails of blood on the paper did connecting the names and then making them disappear as the flames vanished suddenly.

Esther gave herself a smile as her fingers traced the blank piece of paper. "Thank you, Elena" She murmured in a low voice. "I assure you that our deal will be upheld."

"And Caroline?"

"I will not harm her." The brunette could feel the underlying tension in her voice as if she was hiding something.

"Stefan, Damon and Bonnie?"

"Like I said, I won't harm them. However there is one more thing that you need to do." Elena's eyes met Esther's and she froze at the darkness she saw in them.

"What?" Esther took the dagger and placed it into Elena's hand curling her fingers over the hilt, her fingers ran over the ridges of the hilt as Esther curled her fingers around them.

"Take this dagger and put it through one of their hearts. Not Niklaus, the dagger won't affect him directly. I suggest Rebekah or Elijah." Elena's eyes widened as her lips parted and she tried to pull away but Esther wouldn't release her hand.

"You want me to stab someone…" she whispered in disbelief.

"Yes. They don't know I'm here, they will not doubt you as much as they would me." Elena shook her head trying to move away but was pulled back. "You must do this or your friends will die Elena, Niklaus will kill them once their use ends. Especially Caroline." Esther tightened her grip on Elena's hand causing the ridges of the dagger to imprint themselves on Elena's fingers. "To protect them, you need to do this."

Elena felt a sudden coldness rush over her as her eyes remained on Esther's, she looked down at the dagger and then the chalice. "My friends will be ok." Esther didn't move just tightened Elena's hand over the hilt. Taking a deep breath she nodded slowly and took the dagger placing it into her clutch.

"The safety of your friends depend on you, Elena." Esther said resolutely before the door suddenly opened to reveal Carissa.

"Are you done?" Esther stood up followed by Elena who grabbed her clutch tightly in her hand. "It seems you children don't know the concept of backing down." Esther breathed in deeply before gliding towards her.

"Let's go shock them, then." Esther glanced at Elena who followed her out of the room as Carissa walked behind them.

_**Downstairs…**_

"Stop!" Klaus hissed as he clutched his head, Kaleb sighed with a shake of his head and continued. Caroline's hearing was barraged with screams and whimpers as she focused on the others. Kyle had snapped Stefan's neck before taking Bonnie and slamming her head against the wall then releasing allowing her to crumple to the floor and preventing either from helping.

"What a pity…"

"Ahhhh" Klaus screamed with a broken voice as his back arched from the floor feeling a piercing surge run through his mind. Caroline looked into Jennifer's eyes which were boring into hers as she tried to dismantle Caroline's hold on reality before she closed them tightly as Klaus continued to scream.

_Flashback_

"_Stop, please…" Caroline whimpered as Kyle crouched in front of her tipping her head up with the tip of is finger. "Kyle…please…" blood dripped from her mouth as it came crawling up from her punctured lung. His gleaming eyes feasted on the sight as his smirk grew._

"_What a pity…" He slammed his hand against her wrist shattering it._

"_Aaahhh…"_

Her eyes snapped open and she took the fear and rage she felt channelling it into keeping her friends safe. Her eyes scanned the room quickly pinpointing everyone's location, she swallowed back her doubts and snapped out her hand wrapping it around her biological mother's throat constricting it and depriving her of air, her eyes widened and her words died down as she began gasping for breath and clawing at Caroline's hand but it continued to tighten causing Jennifer to lose consciousness and fall limp in her hands.

She dropped her to the floor causing a crack to echo through the room, she flashed over to Kamara ripping her away from Elijah who was on the floor with broken bones, Caroline turned back to the others and felt a surge of magic rush through her, aiming it at them she made Samuel hurtle towards Kyle crashing them both into the wall just behind Kamara who was disorientated on the floor. Focusing on Kaleb she made his sin begin burning causing him to scream out and then flung him to the others where he landed in a heap.

Caroline flashed to Rebekah and opened her eyes seeing black swirls in them. "Klaus!" She shouted as she ran her fingers through Rebekah's dishelved hair. Her eyes turned to Klaus who lay motionless on the ground beside Damon. "Dammit." She hissed as she glanced at Elijah who was still recovering but stumbled towards them slowly as his bones reset themselves.

"Rebekah…" he murmured as he saw her eyes, he fell to his knees as his arms repaired themselves and reached out to brush her cheek. "What's happened?" His eyes caught onto the bite on the side of her neck and he flashed to Klaus who was unconscious beside Damon. He picked his brother up and placed him beside Rebekah and bit into his wrist placing it against her lips allowing the blood to pour down her throat.

"You need to get out of here." Caroline said as she watched Rebekah regain consciousness and Klaus murmur as his eyes slowly opened but his skin grew paler. "There's something wrong with Klaus, you need to get them all home Elijah, they're not going to stop this until everyone I know is dead or out of the way." Her eyes locked onto Elijah's who seemed torn between leaving Caroline to fend for herself or staying here to help her and risking his family. "You've seen what they're capable of, get them home."

"What did they do to him?" He asked as Klaus continued to murmur. Caroline watched as his eyes fluttered open but they seemed to be dilated with darkness.

"He needs blood, Kaleb drew the blood from their bodies to make them weak." Elijah watched as Klaus' eyes grew wider and his head snapped to where Bonnie lay bleeding on the floor. Caroline caught on suddenly as she smelt Bonnie's blood and flashed to Klaus' side blocking his view. "Klaus, look at me. You're hungry but you can't attack them. The blood oath, remember, even if you try you'll hurt yourself." Klaus growled before snapping to sit upright and taking in a deep breath as he homed in on the smell of blood allowing his vampire face to emerge. "Dammit, listen to me, we don't have long." She glanced at Kamara who moaned. Klaus ignored her and got ready to pounce, seeing no other choice or blood supply in the area she ripped into her wrist and placed it against his mouth as he latched on and sunk his fangs into her skin taking the blood he needed.

Klaus felt a zing in Caroline's blood as it sated his desire, it ignited something deep inside him as he moaned against her skin, he felt her fingers at the nape of his neck and her lips against his ear. "Stop, you're taking too much Klaus. Control it." His hand reached out and he gripped her wrist pressing it closer to his teeth as her euphoric blood filled him.

Caroline's eyes grew tired as she felt Klaus continue to feed from her, she needed him to stop otherwise she'd be too weak to protect the others, her eyes locked onto Kamara whose head turned to their direction, her eyes were moments from opening and Caroline needed everyone out of there before they attacked again.

"Niklaus. Stop." Caroline whimpered into his ear, Klaus heard her words and couldn't help but pull back slowly even though he missed the feel of her skin against his lips and her simmering blood. "Stop" She whispered once more as he fully backed his head away from her and instead looked into her cornflower blue eyes which were watching him. The air between them burnt with a craving and desire. Their connection was suddenly broken as Rebekah gasped and blood seeped out form between her lips, her eyes were covered black swirls like before. Caroline's brow furrowed as she watched in confusion. "She should be fine, now." Before Caroline could check, she heard a soft gasp. Kamara was fully awake and watching them, she glanced to her father and brother deciding whether to alert them to the helpless scene, the moment at which the other side was at their weakest.

Caroline saw the dilemma in her eyes and shook her head pleading with her. 'Please', she mouthed hoping to appeal to her better half, Kamara hesitated for a moment as she looked around and saw Caroline's hand which sat at the nape of Klaus' neck and the blood that lined Klaus' blood connecting it with the crescent shaped bite in her skin.

"Please…" she murmured under breath but it was no use as Kamara's eyes clouded with a darkness that she had never seen before, she shook the others to alert them. Caroline glanced around hoping to find a way for all of them to get out of here, Klaus had drained too much blood from her so she couldn't do any big spells without exhausting herself meaning she couldn't do a locator shifting spell like she had done before with the New Orleans group.

"You don't have long." She turned to look at Elijah who was still caught up in the shock of the moments before when she gave his brother her blood. "I can't do much but I can get you a few miles away from here, from there you're on your own." Klaus grabbed her fingers as he looked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Caroline looked at him with a smile.

"Witchy voodoo." She murmured before looking back at Elijah. "You got it, you'll be on your own with the others, you get them all back home safe, ok?" Elijah nodded. "Good."

"I'm not going-" Caroline cupped his cheeks and locked her eyes on his.

"Don't argue, Mikaelson. No time for that." He opened his mouth again but was interrupted by a voice he believed to be long gone.

"How sweet." Elijah and Klaus stiffened, Caroline looked up and saw Carissa and Elena coming down the stairs with their eyes taking in the scene, another blonde woman walked down with them. "You must be Caroline Forbes, it's an honour to meet you, dear." She said as she glided towards them.

Elijah turned and watched her with wide eyes as he whispered in a hoarse voice, "Mother…" Caroline's eyes widened and she searched her memory for the information that she had gained form her research about the woman before her.

"Esther Mikaelson…" she whispered, she felt Klaus stiffen under her hand and glanced down to see tears fill his eyes but he didn't turn around, her hearing picked up his pounding heartbeat.

"You've heard of me."

"You're supposed to be dead." Esther's jaw tightened as did Klaus', ever so slowly, he looked over his shoulder to see the blonde woman standing tall at the foot of the stairs.

"As you can see, I am fully alive and well." Her eyes fell on Klaus' who stared at her with an innocent look. "Hello Niklaus, I see you've broken the curse." Just as Klaus was about to get up, they all heard Samuel shift from where he lay as Kamara woke him up, his eyes met Esther's and he smirked lazily before looking back at Caroline and winking.

Caroline knew that if she didn't act soon then they would have another fight on their hands, either she let it play out and risk her friends or she made them disappear and gained answers for herself. Her gaze went to Rebekah who was still lying on the floor then turned to Bonnie, Stefan and Damon who seemed to be the same. They would be outnumbered, and that was a chance she wasn't willing to take.

"Elijah." He glanced at her, "I'm trusting you." She whispered as she kept her eyes on Esther.

"Whatever you're about to do Caroline won't work." She said loudly hoping to wake the others up so that she couldn't do whatever she needed to.

"Like hell it won't" she said under her breath before closing her eyes tightly and drawing on the power she had left. "Alahomara." She whispered and the Originals, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and Elena all shimmered away leaving her by herself.

Esther scanned the area in confusion before staring at Caroline with hard eyes. "That was a stupid move Caroline, I told you not to do anything."

"Yeah well, my decisions have been a bit controversial lately." She said causing Esther to smile.

"Most of them involving Niklaus, correct?" She moved closer just as Samuel got up as did Kamara who tried to wake Kaleb and Kyle.

Caroline didn't answer, she was too busy trying to figure out how to get out of here alive, either way she would have to put on a hell of a lot of fight to get past them all without dying.

**Mystic Falls….**

"Damn…" Elijah lay on his back feeling the grass beneath his hands, he hauled himself upright to see Klaus already up and glancing around. The rushing of water filled their ears as the sky continued to darken.

"Rebekah, Kol." Elijah flashed up and headed to his siblings, Kol groaned and rubbed the back of his neck as he recovered from a snapped neck mimicked by Stefan who got up as well. Elena gasped as her eyes flew open and she instinctively reached out to her clutch bag which she held onto tightly. Her eyes fell on Damon and Bonnie who were still laying still on the ground, she rushed over to them and noted Damon's pale skin and Bonnie's head which was bleeding profusely.

"Bonnie's bleeding." She said out loud which led to Stefan moving towards her and giving her some of his blood, her head healed immediately. "Damon?" She shook him but he didn't wake up, "What's happened to him?" she asked loudly gaining everyone's attention.

"He needs blood." Elijah said as he noted the similar injuries which Klaus had and how Caroline helped him. Elena looked around and realised that they were at the Falls where there was no fresh blood supply. Taking a deep breath she grabbed a sharp stone from the side and pierced the palm of her hand before pressing it against Damon's lips.

"Rebekah." Elijah said as he kneeled beside her with her head in his lap, he opened her eyes and even though her eyes were her normal light blue, they seemed clouded. "Niklaus." Klaus flashed over to them and bit into his wrist but Elijah shook his head. "We already tried that, your blood didn't work before."

"We?" Elijah looked up.

"Caroline and myself. We tried but even when Rebekah had your blood she didn't wake."

"Who bit her?" He asked in a sharp voice.

"Samuel." Klaus tried to figure out why his blood wasn't working but he came to no answers. "We need to get everyone to our mansion right now."

"And Caroline?" Their eyes connected and Elijah looked back down at Rebekah before brushing her hair from her face and then looking back up.

"We need to go." He said evading the question. "She'll be fine." Klaus gritted his teeth and ran his hand through his hair.

"And our mother, how the hell did she get here? We can't let Caroline face her, she'll kill her Elijah."

"Isn't that what you wanted Niklaus, to kill her anyway? Surely this way is much simpler." Without thinking Klaus slammed Elijah into a tree and held him up.

"We need to go back, she needs our help." Klaus hissed. "We owe her, she saved us."

"Admit it, you care." Klaus didn't respond. "We need to get Rebekah safe. You need to choose, Caroline or family?"

**Caroline…**

"There is nowhere for you to go Caroline so stop running." I could hear Esther shouting behind me as I ran through the forest. Having just enough power to blind them for a few seconds was all I had needed, blocking their senses for a few precious seconds let me run from the house out into the full forest which camouflaged me. I couldn't help but run faster and further as Esther's voice grew closer, that was until I stumbled and fell against a tree ripping the lace from the dress which I was wearing.

"Damn…" I murmured as I ripped my heels from my feet and picked up my dress in my hand as I kept running, there was no time to waste but the problem was finding an end destination. I couldn't go back to the mansion to lead the others to my friends and I certainly couldn't go to Maddie without risking Amelia. My house was a definite no, it was too close to the mansion. The wind rippled through my hair as I ran through the leaves on the ground kicking them away and brushed through the branches that raked at my body. I ran.

And there was nothing more that I could do.

The branches whipped at my hair pulling strands free which fell in front of my eyes blocking pieces of my vision, the cold air offered a numbness that blocked the feel of the scratches that I earned from the roots that were embedded on the ground and grazed the soles of me feet.

"You can't hide from us Caroline, you have no where to go…" Samuel's voice echoed through the forest as I tried to get further away, using my vampire speed I rushed to the furthest part of the forest hoping to have evaded the others. I froze for a second taking in my surroundings, the clearing which I stood in was dense with thick foggy air that crawled along the ground gathering and swirling slowly in the middle, swallowing back my fear I focused my hearing on the area around me picking out any movement which was closing in on me.

"Give up, it's useless trying to hide…" Samuel said, his voice nearby, I had underestimated the distance because in the next moment he was stepping out from between the trees watching me carefully waiting for any further movements. "I will always find you, Caroline." I stepped back as he stepped forward, he stilled seeing me move and I did the same.

"There is no full moon." I said trying to stall whatever he was planning, my words caused a smirk to spread over his lips.

"You're right, but getting you now means less chance of you running off again, you know how much I hate it when things don't go to plan." He said nonchalantly but his dark brown eyes pierced into mine. "Pity, you never did get to meet your real father did you? I wonder what he'd say if he saw you, he always did have a way with words but I think I can safely speak for the both of us when I say what a disappointment you turned out to be." My jaw clenched as I heard his words, _don't let him overwhelm you, get out of here! _

"How did you get her to help, last I saw of her she was having her 'happy ever after' with a new family?" I asked quietly hoping to get some answers without alerting the others who I could hear in the distance still searching.

"Jennifer found this quite the deal to be involved in, the result will benefit all of us." I rolled my eyes.

"You mean she wants more magic, just like the others." The filter between my mouth and brain ceased to work as I spat my words at him. "What is it with you damn people? First you abandon me, then brainwash me, torture me and now you want to kill me. Seriously, this should be some sort of initiation ritual into the family." Samuel let out a dark yet condescending laugh.

"That would imply that you're part of the family, darling. Which you're not." He said in a lazy tone that surprisingly didn't hit a nerve with me. I knew that I was not part of his sick family and I felt glad with that.

"So this is it, then?" Samuel tilted his head as he stepped closer and unlike last time I remained grounded to the spot.

"This is it." Our eyes remained locked until he reached behind him and took out a gold plated dagger that had a twisted platinum hilt.

"Tunde's dagger…" I whispered as I looked at the blade he held tightly in his hand, I took a deep breath and looked back up at him to see an expressionless mask over his face, his eyes shined brightly as he took another step toward me. "How did you get that?"

"Your mother forged another one." _Mother? _The word hit me harder than it should have, the woman who should have protected me is sending me to my death and I should be used to it by now. Shouldn't I?

"Will it hurt?" My voice cracked as a tremor ran through it, he froze and his eyes softened by a degree returning to a hazel brown that I had admired when we first met. He shook his head slowly.

"No…" he whispered with a resolute honesty but I knew that that wasn't the truth…

_Flashback_

"_Sam!" I screamed out as I crashed into the tree slamming my head back by the force of it all. I fell to the ground in disorientation as I tried to look back up. _

"_Caroline!" I heard his voice calling out to me and could make out a dark shadow running past Kaleb towards me. "Caroline, are you okay? Where does it hurt?" I groaned as he picked me up and set me against the tree, my dizziness died down as he cupped my cheeks and made me focus on him. "Caroline, can you hear me?" I nodded through the pain which was crawling up me body. "Kaleb, I told you to go easy."_

"_I'm sorry." I heard Kaleb murmur._

"_Go inside, no magic for a week." Kaleb's shadow vanished back into the house leaving me with Samuel who checked my head for injuries and found blood which was seeping out from a tear in my skin. "Caroline, you've broken your knee, I need to realign it before your vampire capabilities heal it. Ok?"_

"_Ok." I murmur and feel his hands move to my knee when I tense up, "Will it hurt?" He looked at me with his light hazel eyes that filled me with warmth._

"_No…" He gripped my knee and twisted it suddenly causing a sharp piercing ache to pierce through me leg._

"_Aarrrh…"_

The memory faded and I focused back on the present seeing Samuel standing ready to pounce, I steeled myself again there was no time for weakness, not anymore.

"Quick question before you dagger me. What did you do to Rebekah?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"I bit her."

"I know, but why wasn't she healing even after Klaus gave her his blood?" My voice was full of curiosity. He pursed his lips as he decided whether to let me in on the secret. "Oh come on, you can tell me, it's not like I'm going anywhere especially when you put that dagger in me."

"Esther did a little spell, to fix the Original who need to give your blood and Niklaus' blood to her when it's been mixed or she'll remain in agony and continue to hallucinate in her head." My eyes widened at the revelation but in that moment Samuel had pounced on me without hesitation knocking me to the ground as he held the dagger up to plunge into my heart, before I could react his weight disappeared suddenly leaving me lying on the floor. I turned to the side to see Samuel pinned against a tree by a figure who seemed to be latched onto his neck, his eyes widened in fear and he struggled beneath the man trying to push and kick him away but it was useless, the man was stronger and even though I knew I should feel scared, I didn't. His eyes closed as the pounding of his heart slowed significantly before it halted. His eyes slid closed and he was released by the mystery man causing him to crumble to the floor.

The fog began dissipating from the clearing and I was too shocked to speak or move at what had just happened. The man turned slowly but his face was obscured by the shadow of the trees, he moved towards me slowly as I got up fearing the person who had just killed the one that wanted to kill me.

"Caroline, are you okay?" His voice echoed through the silence and my eyes widened in on the man, the moonlight shining down on his sandy brown hair and allowing his azure blue orbs to glow whilst shadowing the lines of blood that slid from his lips.

"Klaus?" I gasped as he stepped fully into the light, he nodded looking me over noticing my ripped dress and my dishelved hair. "You're supposed to be at the mansion…"

"Haven't you learnt yet love, I don't usually do as I'm told." He said in a serious tone contrasting to his words, I glanced down at the dead body behind him and swallowed at the sight, his neck was ripped open allowing blood to pour out continuously, his eyes were wide in mid fear and lips which were pink before were now grey as was his skin.

"You killed him…" I murmured looking back into Klaus' eyes. All he did was watch me gauging my reaction which seemed calm. Without thinking, I rushed to him wrapping my arms around his torso embracing him in a tight hug. I felt his body stiffen as I made contact but I didn't release him, his arms came round my back and slowly but surely he returned the gesture wrapping me in his warmth. "Thank you." I whispered into his neck with closed eyes as I focused on the safety that he provided which should have alarmed me but I didn't dwell on that.

"It was my pleasure." He murmured tightening his hold on me. I pulled my head back to look at him, his eyes were his natural blue but his usual raspberry pink lips were now a pale crimson. I brushed my thumb under his lip catching a drop of blood and wiped it away, a breath escaped between his parted lips and just as he began speaking we froze when we heard a crunch in the treeline.

"Someone's here…" Klaus' eyes were scanning the line of trees trying to find the source of the sound as I glanced over my shoulder in the same direction but saw no one.

"We need to get out of here." He whispered with a low tone, he grabbed my hand and just as we were about to flash away I broke off and ran to Samuel. "Caroline?" I grabbed the dagger which now lay beside him and rushed back to Klaus taking his hand before we flashed away.

_**Mansion…**_

"How is she?" Elijah asked as his eyes located Bonnie who lay on the bed with Kol sitting by her side, he shrugged.

"She should wake up any moment, what about Bekah?" Elijah shook his head swallowing back his anxiousness.

"She's not recovering even though she's had Niklaus' blood. Once Bonnie wakes we can ask her to perform a spell to find out what's wrong." Kol sighed and ran his hands down his face before looking at Bonnie who stirred slightly.

"Have you tried entering her mind?"

"Yes, but all I see is darkness, no dream, no hallucination, nothing." Kol flashed out suddenly and ended up in Rebekah's room where Stefan was standing watching her curiously.

"Salvatore." Stefan nodded in his direction acknowledging him but didn't remove his eyes from Rebekah where she lay on the bed.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Kol shrugged his shoulders.

"We're waiting for Bonnie to wake up and find out, she's still healing even though you gave her your blood." Stefan didn't react but just stood on his spot. "We seriously underestimated them." Kol murmured under his breath.

"No, we just didn't expect them to be that strong or to have that much power on their side."

"Good thing that Caroline got rid of the witches, vamps and wolves that came down from New Orleans."

"Yep, she's stronger than I thought of her to be." He glanced to the door where Elijah now stood and looked over his shoulder. "Where's Klaus?"

"Looking for Caroline." Elijah said with pursed lips.

_Flashback_

"_We need to go back, she needs our help." Klaus hissed. "We owe her, she saved us."_

"_Admit it, you care." Klaus didn't respond. "We need to get Rebekah safe. You need to choose, Caroline or family?" Elijah searched his eyes for a sign but didn't find any so he pushed his brother away and walked towards Rebekah picking her up._

"_Take Rebekah and the others home." Klaus looked down at the ground as he said the words before meeting Elijah's eyes. "I need to find her."_

"_Admit it." The elder Mikaelson murmured earning a glare._

"_Yes. There, are you happy now?" Klaus hissed out at him as Elijah's lips turned up into a genuine smile._

"_I am…quite pleased for you, Niklaus." He murmured sharing another look with Klaus before the latter clenched his jaw and flashed away. _

Elijah allowed a small smile to spread across his lips at the memory which had invaded his mind, he had finally admitted it thought Elijah could tell from the way Caroline and Niklaus acted around each other that there was a spark between them just waiting to be ignited as it sizzled in the present.

"Lijah, what are we going to do about mother?" Kol asked quietly whilst Elijah took in a deep breath and stepped further into the room.

"We'll wait for Niklaus and Rebekah to discuss this."

"So your mother, huh? No offense but she seemed like a…"

"Bitch. Yep." Elijah gave him a look of disapproval which Kol rolled his eyes at. "How the bloody hell is she even _alive?" _Kol said out loud, just as Elijah was about to offer a few words their attention was drawn to the crying down the hall where Bonnie was, they all shared a look before flashing to Bonnie to see her awake with Elena at her side as she was crying.

"Bonnie, how do you feel?" Stefan asked as he sat on her other side and checked to see if all her injuries were healed.

"Like I've been hit by a train." She said hoarsely as she raised her fingers to her head. "What happened?" Her eyes caught every person's in the room when her expression turned to confusion. "Where's Caroline?" She asked with a fearful voice.

"Klaus is looking for her, don't worry." Stefan said quietly hoping not to alarm her but it was no use, she scrambled up into an upright position but swayed as she became dizzy.

"What do you mean Klaus is looking for her? Where is she?" Her eyes came to Stefan's and he looked away before speaking.

"She got us all out, you were knocked out before the worst of it, Caroline did a spell and we all ended up at the Falls but Caroline was still back at the party. Klaus left to find her 20 minutes ago, they'll be back soon just try to relax."

"But they did something to Rebekah." Kol blurted out looking at Bonnie who turned to him in confusion. "Samuel bit her and Klaus gave her some blood to heal the wolf bite but she isn't responding, we need you to find out what's wrong." He said as he kept his eyes locked onto hers.

"You don't have to do it…" Elena murmured beside Bonnie earning a glare from Kol. Before an argument could erupt Bonnie nodded.

"I'll try to find out but can someone get me some water, my throat is really dry." Elena stood up immediately grabbing her clutch in her hand.

"I'll get it, you just rest for a few moments, I'll be right back." She said moving out of the room not waiting for anyone to interrupt her. She closed the door part way as she moved down the hallway towards Rebekah's room as quietly as she could, she opened her clutch as she slid in through the door and her eyes fell on Rebekah's form.

_Just a little stab and that's it…_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Klaus asked again as they walked up the steps of the mansion, Caroline rolled her eyes and nodded, she squeezed his hand in support. Neither had pulled away once they had stopped in front of the mansion as they both felt a sense of security as they held onto each other.

"I'm fine Klaus, seriously, I've been fine the first 25 times you've asked and it's not going to change now." She quickened her pace hoping to get inside as soon as possible to check on Bonnie and Rebekah but was suddenly pulled back by Klaus landing in his arms as he stood one step below her.

"You've been through a lot tonight, sweetheart." Caroline sighed at his gentle voice and intense eyes.

"Really, I'm fine. Well, apart from ripping Rebekah's dress and ruining my hair." She grinned but was met by Klaus' serious expression. "Honestly, I'm fine. Look we need to get to Rebekah before she gets any worse so come on." She released his hand and turned back to the door, both felt a loss as their contact broke but neither dared to say a word about it. "By the way, you should be careful about that." She said as she turned back to face him, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Careful about what?" She smirked and turned to open the door.

"Your caring is showing, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She threw over her shoulder earning an uplift of his lips.

Caroline stepped into the mansion taking in the emptiness of the ground floor, her hearing picked up voices upstairs in one of the guest rooms. "What about that dagger, what does it do?" Klaus asked from behind her as he shut the door and followed her.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" She arched her eyebrow and smiled but looked away and moved up the stairs towards Rebekah's' room. "I'll tell you later but first I've got to help Rebekah, can you go check on Bonnie please." He gave her a look as if to say _seriously,_ "Please, Klaus. I promise not to show them that picture of you as a cute, adorable wolf." Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't." She smirked.

"Wouldn't I?" He sighed hiding his smile as he turned to the opposite way to Caroline as he headed towards the voices whilst Caroline headed towards Rebekah's room.

Klaus entered the room finding Bonnie awake on the bed as Stefan sat beside her with Elijah and Kol standing against the wall.

"Woah…what the hell happened to you?" Kol said as he glanced at his brother. Klaus caught his reflection in the mirror and raised his eyebrow as he saw the dried blood which had painted his crisp white shirt in crimson.

"Got a bit held up, but nothing to worry about, I see you're all alright?" His eyes fell on Bonnie who sat ups slowly.

"You didn't see Elena did you?" Klaus shook his head. "How long does it take to get some water?"

"I've got it." Stefan said as he flashed to the kitchen and got a glass of water before flashing beside Bonnie and handing it to her. "Here."

"Thank you." She took a small sip before placing it to the side and turning back to Klaus. "Where's Caroline?"

"With Rebekah, she needed Caroline's blood to heal." Bonnie nodded before standing.

"Are you sure you shouldn't lie down Bonnie." She gave Stefan a glare before walking straight past him and out the door as the others followed.

"Why are you covered in blood Niklaus?" Elijah asked as they headed towards Rebekah's' room.

"I may have killed Samuel." Elijah's eyebrow peaked.

"Did he hurt her?" Elijah asked quietly as Klaus shook his head.

"He was about to and I killed him instead."

_**A few seconds ago…**_

Caroline undid her hair allowing the curls to flow down her shoulders, she brushed her fingers through the strands hoping to create some sort of semblance of tidiness which didn't seem to be forming.

She reached out to the door twisting the handle and pushed it open to find a startling scene before her eyes. Rebekah lay on the bed motionless with her eyes closed as her heart beat slowly with shallow breathes escaping her lips whilst Elena stood over her with a silver dagger in her hand which she was pointing down at Rebekah's chest.

"Elena?" The brunette looked up in surprise swallowing back her shock and then glanced at the blonde Original lying on the bed, she swung down her arm with the dagger directed straight towards Rebekah's heart.

One minute she was staring at the silver blade which was inches from the girl's chest and the next she was staring into cornflower blue eyes which were full of anger as she was pinned against the wall.

Glancing over Caroline's shoulder she saw the others who had entered the room, they watched with wide eyes at the scene, the dagger fell from Elena's hands and landed at Caroline's feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caroline hissed. Kol flashed forward and reached for the dagger picking it up and analysing it.

"What is this?" Caroline released Elena immediately as she saw the ridges on the hilt out of the corner of her eyes.

"Where did you get that from?" The blonde looked at her friend who swallowed with fear.

"Esther…" she whispered.

"Why?" Elena looked away without answering, Caroline caught her eyes and raised her perfectly arched eyebrow. "Elena, why?" Her tone was hard and resolute which Elena had never heard before.

"She wanted me to stab one of them with it…she said that it would get rid of Klaus and that we would all be safe…I…Caroline you've got to understand…what's to stop him from coming me?" Elena's voice broke as it trailed off.

"Me." Caroline said. "I'm the one who was stopping him, we made a deal Elena. They can't hurt us and they're not coming after you because I'm making the blood."

"And if it doesn't work?" Elena asked with a glare causing Caroline to step back in shock.

"Do you doubt me that much?" She whispered. "I have stood beside you every step of the way, I've made sure that they can't hurt any of us, I've made sure that they can't just snatch you up and I've made sure that you get live a happy human life. I've done _all _of that for you, so why do you think that this is going to fail? Don't you trust me?" She asked slowly and Elena panicked as she shook her head rapidly.

"No, no, of course I trust you." She looked at Klaus, "It's _him _that I don't trust. Esther said that he lies and manipulates, did you know that he was the one to rip her heart out?" Elena challenged Caroline who sighed.

"Yes, I knew." Klaus was stunned, how could she possible know and not find him a monster for that? It had taken centuries for his siblings to accept what he did and yet Caroline hadn't brought it up at all even though she had known.

"How the hell can you accept that, he _killed _his _mother?"_

"Things aren't always black and white Elena." Elena scoffed at her and shook her head. "But that's another topic, what's important now is what else Esther did. I've seen that style of dagger before, it's made from dark magic to kill or immobilise, the question is, why stab Rebekah, why not take down Klaus directly?" Elena sighed as she looked at Caroline who was looking at the dagger and then back up to her.

"She did a linking spell. You dagger one, all of them die…"

_**Elsewhere…**_

"No, no, no…" Carissa murmured as she shook her father's body trying to wake him up but it was no use, Kaleb placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it as he stood over the scene. "She did this…Caroline did this." She gasped as she straightened up without taking her eyes off the bloodied body which lay at the base of the tree. "I want her _dead…" _She hissed into the cold brittle air as she clenched her hands into fists.

"You're not the only one…" Kaleb glanced over his shoulder at his siblings, Jennifer and Esther. His eyes turned to the latter. "Whatever you have to do, do it. I don't want your children in the way." Esther nodded with a small smile.

"That's already being taken care of, you have nothing to worry about…however to make Caroline fall you need to take down her foundations which she is built upon, my dear. There is a weakness in her something she wishes to keep guarded, I saw it in her aura, you find that, you destroy her…"

**Not much Klaroline I know but I included a major moment which will influence their future (the bloodsharing), in the last chapter I said that Caroline would have to make a devastating choice but I've moved that along so you'll see it in one of the future chapters maybe in the next one or the one after.**

**I'm working on Ray of sun right now so the next chapter should hopefully be up in the next few hours and if I have time I might update An End like No other.**

**See you next time, bye :D**


	15. Chapter 14

Hi everyone, before you read the chapter I just need to tell you that after getting a review about the first chapter I went back and reread it. I decided to change a few things and completely take out Marcel's character as I changed my plot and found no more use for him.

I hope you like this, enjoy :D

"**No, no, no…" Carissa murmured as she shook her father's body trying to wake him up but it was no use, Kaleb placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it as he stood over the scene. "She did this…Caroline did this." She gasped as she straightened up without taking her eyes off the bloodied body which lay at the base of the tree. "I want her **_**dead…" **_**She hissed into the cold brittle air as she clenched her hands into fists.**

"**You're not the only one…" Kaleb glanced over his shoulder at his siblings, Jennifer and Esther. His eyes turned to the latter. "Whatever you have to do, do it. I don't want your children in the way." Esther nodded with a small smile.**

"**That's already being taken care of, you have nothing to worry about…however to make Caroline fall you need to take down her foundations which she is built upon, my dear. There is a weakness in her something she wishes to keep guarded, I saw it in her aura, you find that, you destroy her…"**

Silence descended in the room, everyone's eyes were locked onto Elena's form once the words had left her lips, the doppleganger swallowed as she felt the burn of their gazes on her skin.

"That's why you were upstairs, you were with her." Caroline whispered to herself trying to make sense of it all but her train of thought was interrupted when Rebekah began coughing allowing crimson liquid to seep out between her lips as her skin paled even further. Caroline grabbed the clear glass which sat on the bedside table and bit into her wrist letting her blood fall into the glass before she tipped Rebekah's head up and poured the blood down her throat.

"You tried to kill us." Kol said in a lazy tone. "That, my dear…" he moved closer to her predatorily, "…was a major mistake." He hissed before flashing towards her ready to rip out her heart when he was thrown back into the wall and growled in his throat as he flashed back up. "That damn oath." He hissed to himself before glaring at Elena who swallowed back her fear and stood taller.

"How did she do it?" Bonnie asked curiously as she stepped closer and Elena furiously blinked back her tears when she saw Bonnie's eyes which seemed to be judging her. "Elena, tell me _exactly_ _how_ she did it?" Elena cleared her throat as she looked at her.

"She took some of my blood," Caroline's brow furrowed at the information as she laid Rebekah's head back on the pillow and took the blanket laying on the side to cover her up, "and put a piece of Klaus' hair into it. She had a piece of paper with her, it had all your names on it in some sort of ancient language. She did a spell and the blood moved to each name." Elena closed her eyes recalling the events in her mind, "It moved to Kol, Finn, Rebekah, Elijah and finished with Klaus. Then it went up in flames." She looked up at them, "That's it." She whispered as she stood waiting for someone to speak.

"Finn…?" Klaus whispered his eyes wide in disbelief. Elena nodded, the hybrid looked towards Elijah who flashed out suddenly and returned in mere minutes nodding his head infinitesimally before straightening up and acting as if he hadn't moved at all.

"So we're all linked now?" Kol asked trying to keep up with everything at once. Bonnie lowered her eyes to the ground as she thought about the spell.

"Possibly." She murmured and Kol's eyes turned on her whilst hers flicked up to Caroline who had the same look in her eyes, the blonde tilted her head and nodded slowly as if she was agreeing with Bonnie's unspoken words. "That kind of ritual, a linking spell, needs lots of power which she drew from Elena's blood but she also would have needed…"

"…something physical apart from the blood or hair to make sure that the spell was complete. Question is what did she use?" Caroline said out loud.

"The food?" Stefan piped up as he thought through it, "It had to have the food that was handed out, they all ingested some, I remember Kol scoffing down those canapés like there was no tomorrow." The younger Salvatore said with his arms crossed as he stood thinking before looking up when Kol scoffed.

"Did you see those portions, I mean come on-"

"Kol, shut up." Klaus hissed before flickering his eyes between Caroline and Bonnie, the only two witches in the room, "Could it have been the food?" Bonnie nodded.

"It's the most probable thing that she used" but Caroline looked away to the now empty glass which still had traces of her blood in it after Rebekah had drunk the crimson liquid.

"No." All eyes turned to Caroline who shook her head. "It couldn't have been the food, the chances of another guest eating it is incredible high and would have messed with the spell. It has to be something else like…" her eyes settled on Klaus as they widened in realisation just as Klaus' did as well.

"…the champagne." He whispered and Caroline nodded.

"It had to have been in the champagne." Klaus' previously stern face diminished and was replaced with a smirk that was mirrored by Caroline. The others looked between them noticing the expression.

"Ok, someone want to let us in on the secret?" Kol asked with a huff and narrowed eyes.

"Oh, no secret, let's just say that Esther isn't a problem, right love?" He asked with a grin whilst Caroline rolled her eyes at his obvious joy and then glanced at the others who were confused.

"He's right, there's no problem. You're not linked, Esther didn't complete the spell, so…I'm just going to go and change because…" she gestured to the damaged dress before walking towards the door but was halted when Elijah put his arm across the frame blocking her way. He narrowed his eyes at her as she didn't look away from his gaze.

"Though there is still the situation of the doppleganger nearly harming our dear Rebekah." Klaus said with a lazy tone and innocent look. He pursed his lips before they curled up into a smirk. "Now what shall we do with you?" He murmured locking his eyes on Elena who was trembling with fear on the inside and kept a nearly strong façade which Klaus could see through instantly.

Caroline felt a shiver run down her spine at the older Mikaelsons stare, she swallowed back her nervousness and disguised it with annoyance. "You can't do anything Klaus. The blood oath remember." She stepped forwards hoping that Elijah would move but he shifted only slightly tightening his grip on the doorframe.

Klaus took a deep steadying breath in before looking away from the doppleganger back to Caroline. "Such a shame, though Rebekah will be out for revenge once she finds out." He said under his breath before he locked eyes with Elijah as the latter remained unmoved. "Elijah is there a reason you're stood at the door like a statue?" He cocked up his eyebrow challenging his elder brother whose lips turned up into a dangerous smile.

"I just wanted to know how you and Caroline know that we are not linked." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Because I didn't drink the champagne. Wasn't really feeling the need to join in with the toast though I must say my throat is parched of right now," he strode towards Elijah who kept still, "so if you don't mind…" he looked at his brothers arm before they locked gazes again. Klaus grinned as Elijah moved aside but felt a surge of overwhelming jealousy rush through him as he watched his brother return his gaze to Caroline who he could feel was nervous. "Come on love, don't lag behind." He said as he gestured for Caroline to go in front of him as they left the room before anyone could ask any more questions.

Caroline headed directly towards her room opening the door as Klaus followed her but she didn't pay him any attention as she was focused on the events of the evening. Just as she turned to close her door, Klaus stopped her and entered closing it behind him. His previously relaxed body was now tense as he locked his guarded eyes with hers. He approached her slowly whilst she kept herself grounded on the spot.

'Sage.' He mouthed at her and she shook her head instead she whispered.

"Ammexiturae." She turned and strode towards the wardrobe opening it getting out her pyjamas before turning back to see Klaus staring at her with his head cocked to the side. His fingers reached up to undo the bowtie around his neck.

"How did you know?" He asked quietly, he stepped closer intimidatingly, even though they were aware of the mutual truce between them, it didn't stop Klaus from feeling wary of Caroline considering how much power she had. "How was it possible that you figured it out, whilst me, the immortal hybrid with a thousand years' worth of experience, didn't realise?" He said in a resolute tone.

"At least your ego hasn't been damaged." Caroline said sarcastically as she placed her clothes on the bed.

"Don't play games with me Caroline, I want answers. Now." Caroline cocked up her perfectly curved eyebrow at his tone.

"What's wrong, don't you trust me?" Klaus pursed his lips.

"No." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't trust you, love. You haven't given me a reason to." He said nonchalantly whilst Caroline's arms dropped to her side and she narrowed her eyes.

"You want a reason? How about I just saved your life and your siblings even though I didn't need you. Hell, I could've let you rot at your mother's hands and yet I didn't. If _that _isn't enough to get your trust then I have no idea what will." Caroline tilted her head. "Actually, you know what, I have no idea why I'm saving you, with you gone that would mean my friends are safe."

Klaus clenched his jaw and bit the inside of his cheek drawing blood as she spoke, she had a point he realised, her actions had caused him to trust her but a thousand years filled with betrayal from various sources kept him on his feet.

"Maybe next time I won't help you at all." She turned back round unpinning her hair letting the curls fall around her shoulders when Klaus suddenly flashed in front of her.

'Don't turn your back on me." He hissed through clenched teeth with his bowtie now gone from his neck. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why not? You're going to kill me anyway and probably my friends as well, you'll just snap your fingers and get whatever you want. It's why you want hybrids, a little servant army of your own to do your bidding."

"You're making assumptions." He said threateningly whilst she just scoffed at him.

"I get it." She began speaking without taking her eyes off of him, "Your father didn't love you, so you assume no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off, but that's not how it works. You don't connect with people because you don't try to understand them." She said resolutely before ripping the bracelet from her wrist and thrusting it to his chest then turning towards the bathroom and striding towards it as she grabbed her clothes. She slammed the door behind her and leant her head against the wood.

Klaus stood frozen in her room with the bracelet lying at his feet, he blinked furiously as her words continued to play on loop in his ears, '_your father didn't love you, so you believe no one else will' and 'you don't connect with people because you don't try to understand them.' _He put his mind in lockdown, knowing the truth and hearing it were two very different words, one you could live with whilst the other hurt. Swallowing the lump in his throat he flashed out of her room back to his were he proceeded to change into his normal clothes and stride into his studio grabbing a pencil and sketchbook.

_**Later…**_

Klaus remained in his room for the rest of the evening even when Kol poked his head into the studio to tell him that their sister was finally awake and on the warpath towards a certain doppleganger, Klaus didn't even spare a glance towards Kol who shrugged his shoulders at his brother's focus and left the room returning to his own.

Rebekah had entered a few minutes later dressed in her pyjamas with a fresh looking face but a scowl marring her features. She had spent the next 20 minutes ranting to Klaus whilst he remained focused on the sketch in front of him. When she had tried to look over to see what he was so intently staring at he pulled the sketchbook away from her view but not before Caroline caught a glimpse of blonde hair and blue eyes instantly recognising the woman as Caroline with her hair up like it was at the ball. Klaus only offered the words, "The blood oath" when Rebekah had finished detailing out her full proof torture method for 'little miss bitchy' and those words had caused her to groan and storm out of his room leaving him in complete silence as he placed his pencil down and admired the completed sketch.

Caroline was sat at the dresser as she placed her night cream on when Rebekah stormed in shutting the door behind her before turning back to the blond with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ok. What happened?" She asked in a resolute tone. Caroline looked at Rebekah through the mirror and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She murmured.

"That. That right there." Rebekah shrieked as she pointed at Caroline. "You seem so _weak._" Caroline froze at her words before resuming her actions. "Something happened between you and Nik." Caroline wiped her hands and got up looking at the blond Original.

"What makes you think something happened?"

"You and him are under the weather, I want to know why?"

"Nothing happened." Caroline said as she sat on her bed whilst Rebekah stood defiantly in front of her.

"Puh-lease, a fish could lie better than you." Caroline's lips curved up.

"A fish?" Rebekah waved her hand silencing her.

"Not the point. So what happened?" Caroline rolled her eyes seeing that Rebekah wasn't going to relent.

"We may have gotten into an argument." Rebekah scoffed.

"No, Klaus doesn't react like he's acting now because of an _argument, _you two had a fight, a full blown out fight. What was it about?" Caroline kept silent. "Caroline." The younger blonde kept her eyes on her fingers when Rebekah spoke. "You don't want to tell me, fine. But I suggest you two sort it out, we all have racked up quite the number of enemies which are gathering as of this evening and we don't need you and Nik going at it as well." Rebekah sat next to Caroline and looked at the girl though she didn't react. "Whatever you two talked about its affected you both, I mean look at you, where's the fight, the anger, the persistence. And Nik, he's sulking so sort it." Rebekah sighed before she left the room not before she heard Caroline.

"He's sulking?" Caroline murmured as she looked at the blonde who smirked.

"Yep, downright sulking as in he's acting like a total moody bitch." She said before leaving Caroline on her own.

Caroline remained sat on the bed debating on her next course of actions, there was a part of her that stood by the words that she had spoken, but the other part knew that they were slightly harsh, Caroline hated it when Klaus had spoken about her real father after he had cleaned her wounds a few days ago but she had done the same, she had talked about the man who made him feel so small inside, what made her any better?

Her eyes scanned the room and they fell on the white material which was tucked under the chair of the dresser, she walked towards it and lifted it realising that it was Klaus' bow tie which he had undone earlier and left hung around his neck. Finding this the perfect excuse to talk to him, she determinedly made her way out of her room before realising that everyone was probably sleeping.

Her nerves rose up again as she walked towards Klaus' room when suddenly felt her throat dry up, she flashed down to the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it with water gulping it down.

"Thirsty?" She span round clutching her hand to her chest when she saw Klaus leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest making his biceps contract and show off his toned arms which were left uncovered by his shirt.

She nodded slowly before clearing her throat. "Just a bit. You could have given me a heart attack."

"You're dead, you can't have a heart attack."

"Actually, I can, since my heart's still beating, the shock could have caused my coronary artery to spasm, meaning that part of my heart would be cut off reducing the blood supply." Caroline furrowed her brow as she thought about it, "though it's not usually called a heart attack, more like ischemia but you know what they say 'potayto', 'potahto'." Caroline shrugged her shoulders before looking back up to Klaus who was smirking.

"Do you like doing that?" He asked as he moved closer stopping beside the table whilst the blonde gave him a confused look. "Constantly prove your point. I've noticed you do it quite a lot." Caroline's eyes widened. "Though it is quite an endearing quality, makes you seem like an adamant puppy." Caroline scoffed.

"Please, out of the both of us, you'd be more likely to be the puppy seeing as you do have the capabilities to turn into one." Klaus cocked up his brow.

"So do you, love." Caroline shook her head.

"No I don't, I just have the sense of a wolf not the ability to turn."

"How do you know?"

'I've killed before, I triggered the wolf gene when I made my first vampire kill. I have two sets of teeth, fangs as a vampire, and fangs as a wolf. But I never turned, it's impossible." Klaus tilted his head as he moved closer and watched her intently.

"A vampire-wolf hybrid is impossible and yet here I stand." He said repeating the words she had spoken when they had first met in the school hall, she smiled as she recalled them. Silence fell between them for a few moments before Caroline cleared her throat and lifted her hand with the bow tie.

"I found your tie, you must have dropped it in my room so here…" she slid the piece of fabric to him and he caught it.

"I was looking for that." He murmured before looking back up to her as she nodded slowly.

"…yeah, well I should go…" she bit her lip and walked past him before halting at the door and turning back round to face him.

"I'm sorry about what I said. You were right, I was making assumptions." She said clearly hoping that he accepted her apology. He made no move to acknowledge her as he still faced the table so she turned back to walk away when she heard him speak.

"Can I show you something?" She faced him and nodded as he looked at her with a serious expression. He gestured for her to follow him up and she did until they got to his room, she entered cautiously.

"Wow." Caroline whispered as she saw the interior of his room, the walls were a shade of light cream and pieces of art were hung on some, the bed was neatly made in the centre and at the foot of the bed lay a soft rug.

"Were you expecting a cave with bats, love?" He teasingly asked and she rolled her eyes as he walked towards the door on the far left.

"No, just a few skulls here and there, a couple of coffins and a cape." He chuckled lightly at her words. She narrowed her eyes as he twisted the doorknob. "Wait." She said quickly and he glanced over his shoulder. "Please tell me that that isn't your coffin room or creepy lair." He shook his head as she moved closer and stood beside him in front of the wooden barrier. He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"No, love, no coffins or creepy lair." He murmured as she followed behind.

"So what did you want to show me?" Caroline asked.

"One of my passions." He gestured towards the landscape painting which was hung on the wall. Caroline's eyes caught it, she wasn't one to admire paintings or collect them but seeing this piece made her heart stutter. The light was captured perfectly, the brushwork adding texture which made the painting come alive. Caroline shook her head out of her thoughts and pursed her lips.

"I take it the curators on the louvre aren't on vervain." Klaus chuckled lightly as he stood beside Caroline slightly turned towards her watching her as she took in the painting.

"Yeah, well, that's their mistake." He murmured with a smirk painted on his lips.

Caroline took her eyes of the painting and glanced around the room for the first time taking it all it. The room was a well-lit studio thanks to the lamps that stood in the corners of the room, the night sky glistening with stars was visible through the French doors that led out to a balcony which overlooked the garden whilst there were was a large landscape painting hung on the wall with others around it or stacked against the wall. An easel had been set up angled towards the French doors which would allow the natural light to light up any canvas. Caroline looked down and her eyes fell on the sketch which was tucked under the pieces of paper on the table in front of her, she reached out pinching the corner sliding the slightly curled paper out. Her eyes widened at the sketch, it was a simple drawing of a horse in mid gallops, its hair was wisped back as the air brushed through it and the muscles of its body were taunt.

"Wait a second. Did…did you do these?" She looked back up at him and his smirk fell into a shy smile.

"Yeah, actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?" He asked curiously whilst Caroline shook her head.

"I've never really been anywhere." She murmured as she placed the sketch back on the table.

"I'll take you, wherever you want." Caroline looked up at him and cocked her eyebrow. "Rome, Paris, Tokyo." Caroline scoffed with a light laugh.

"Wow." She whispered. "I bet you say that to all the girls." She teased him as he looked directly into her eyes.

"No. Just you." Caroline ignored the butterflies that began fluttering in her stomach, _don't fall for it, he's using you for blood and you have priorities that you need to focus on. Do not fall for it. _She accepted the voice in her head and swallowed hard as she looked away from his intense gaze.

"The waiter." Caroline said as she returned her eyes to his to see the confused expression on his face. "It's how I knew. When they were handing out the champagne the waiter gave me a glass but when he was going to give you one he deliberately chose the one that was on the far side, it happened to the others as well. There was something off about them." Caroline shrugged her shoulders as she felt Klaus' gaze on her.

"Thank you." He quietly said though it was loud enough for her to hear. She glanced up and nodded.

"Your welcome."

"How did you know about my mother?" Caroline sighed knowing he would ask her eventually, she sat down on the chair as she spoke.

"Research." He narrowed his gaze and sat beside her.

"Hmm, yes, that _research._ You know so much about us, more than anyone should. Where did you get all your information from?" Caroline licked her dry lips.

"I have my sources." Caroline said tensely.

"Which are?" Klaus eyes her intently. Caroline locked her eyes on his.

"Spoilers." Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Ones which will be revealed later."

"I don't like not knowing, sweetheart."

"You don't?" She gasped sarcastically before smirking at him.

"I want to know."

"And I want chocolate ice cream, but we don't always get what we want, do we?" She leaned back in her seat when Klaus smirked and flashed out of the room returning a few minutes later with a bowl and spoon placing it in her lap. "Seriously?" Caroline giggled at the bowl containing chocolate ice cream whilst Klaus sat back offering her the spoon, she reached out to take it but he pulled it back.

"Your source?" Caroline huffed before eyeing him and sitting back up.

"Fine." She nibbled at her lip and Klaus had the urge to run his thumb over them and grazing his teeth across her skin, _feeling her soft flesh under his fangs, nipping at her skin allowing the blood to gather then flow over his graze allowing him to lick up the delicious red liquid as…Niklaus! _Klaus blinked rapidly pulling himself out of the daydream and focusing back on Caroline's words. _Control yourself! _"Ever heard of Katherine Pierce?"

"What?" Klaus hissed letting his grip on the spoon loosen so Caroline could pluck it out from his fingers. "_She's _your source, how does she know that I killed my mother?" He clenched his teeth trying to figure it out, his siblings had never spoke of it to anyone even Elijah wouldn't be that much of a fool.

"No, she didn't know _that, _she just gave me the basics of you, raging hybrid, siblings, daggers, coffins. Likes to kill a lot, broke the curse with doppleganger blood, wants to build an army, likes long walks on the beach and is partial to a glass of scotch." Caroline smirked with a tilt of her head whilst Klaus ignored her latter words knowing that she had made them up. "The other stuff I figured out through the spirits." Klaus looked at her curiously, "When I found out a dark, mysterious immortal being was coming to town I contacted the spirits asking for information, and let me tell you they _really _don't like you. Quite the moody lot, I mean I asked about you and it took me hours before they stopped ranting to actually give me real information." Klaus smirked, he always did like having people talk about him, dead witches with a grudge or not, call it the self-centred part of himself.

"And what else did they tell you?"

"Now, _that, _will remain classified." She saw him clench his jaw, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it Klaus, it's just a few bits and pieces, nothing too major." Caroline continued to eat her ice cream before she stilled noticing that Klaus kept his gaze on her flickering his eyes from her lips to the spoon unaware of the arousing thoughts in his head. "_Bid thu swamp thum?" _Caroline said with a mouthful of ice cream still in her mouth causing Klaus to shake his head declining the invitation with a chuckle.

"No thank you, love." They descended into a comfortable silence before something occurred to Caroline.

The blonde began laughing quietly trying to stifle the sound but failing, she saw the hybrid look at her trying to figure out what she was thinking before she waved her hand at him gesturing for him to ignore her but it wasn't possible, not for Klaus. She continued for a few more moments before she calmed down.

"You know what I've just realised?"

"Indulge me, love."

"My parent slash stepparents as well as my half siblings are trying to kill me, my daughter is a natural hybrid who is getting increasingly powerful, my real father wants nothing to do with me, my adoptive mother is halfway around the world with no idea of who I am and you want me to replicate Elena's blood whilst I'm trying to keep everyone safe. All before I'm 20. And I'm eating ice cream in your mansion. Now _that _seriously deserves to be on _Oprah." _

Klaus realised for the first time how strong Caroline was, she had so many things she needed to deal with and yet she carried a smile on her face that would light up his world. He still recalled the fear that had filled him when he and his siblings were running form Mikael and how long they had spent hiding in different countries before setting off again to avoid the danger. But he couldn't even imagine having a child and trying to protect it whilst others were hunting him down, he had no idea what Caroline was going through.

Just as he was about to speak, he was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Caroline took her phone out and her expression turned to one of worry, she stood immediately from her seat and answered.

"Maddie?"

"_You need to get here now, Lia's turning and she can't control it, her magic is overpowering her, Caroline I need your hel-" _The phone call was cut off leaving a droning beep to emanate from the device.

"I need to go." Caroline said as she flashed into her room sparing no glance back at Klaus who had heard the call and was already up and changed to join Caroline who had changed into skinny jeans, a tank top and leather jacket. She flashed to the car to see Klaus already in starting engine.

"Klaus?"

"Get in, I think it's time for me to meet your daughter, don't you?" Klaus said as he floored the car going at maximum speed to reach the highway. "Has she turned before?"

"No. I don't know if it's hurting her or…" Caroline swallowed back her tears focusing on the road which was lit by headlights.

"The witch said that she was losing control of her magic, on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worst, how much damage could she cause?" Caroline locked her eyes on his.

"I don't know." Caroline whispered running her fingers through her hair and getting ready to launch herself from the car as they turned into the street where the house was.

"Caroline wait, if she's in wolf form, she could kill you-"Caroline ignored his words and dashed out of the car towards the door slamming it open "Caroline!" Klaus followed her coming to a stop as Caroline froze in the hall.

Klaus looked up and saw the small pure white wolf with ice blue eyes laying in the middle of the kitchen with glass surrounding it, a vase of flowers had crashed to the ground breaking it and allowing the flowers to lay in a puddle of water which pooled around the wolf. "Amelia?" The wolf's eyes snapped up to Caroline and it tilted its head.

"Caroline…" Klaus whispered as his eyes locked onto the hand which was peeking out from the living room doorway on the ground. Caroline's eyes flicked to his and she noticed the unmoving hand which was covered in tiny specks of blood.

"Lia…?" Caroline whispered as the pure white wolf perked up its ears in response and began whining loudly as the lights started flickering and the ground began to shake.


End file.
